Count D's Petshop
by Yoruko Rhapsodos
Summary: Needing to get away and figure things out, Kagome left not just the shrine and Tokyo but Japan. When a coincidental encounter leads to Kagome getting a job a a certain petshop, she finds the fresh start she needed. See how the story changes.
1. Chapter 1

Leon: Shouldn't you be working on something you're already working on if you're gonna write these things?

D: Be quiet, Detective. If she has inspiration she should act on it before said inspiration runs out.

Yoruko: Exactly, D. I could type up something for a fanfic I'm already working on or already have the first chapter written out in a notebook but I figured that I should get this typed up while I was still inspired and know where I want to go with this.

Disclaimer: Yoruko doesn't own Inuyasha, Petshop of Horrors, or anything else you recognize.

Summary: The quest was long over with, and Kagome didn't know what to do with herself now that she was finished with college. So Kagome needed to get away from the shrine and to figure things out. As a result she moves to LA. One day a chance meeting with D ends up landing her a job- in the pet shop. Now that not only are both 'Count' D and Kagome, former 'miko and reincarnation of Kikyo' are in town, LA will most likely never be the same again- Leon certainly won't be. How will this one little change affect the story?

Pairing: Kagome/D/Leon threesome or just Kagome/D

**Ch.1: The Fateful Meeting**

Kagome sighed. She was starting to wonder if this was a wise decision. But… then again. Staying in Tokyo or specifically at the shrine… even staying in Japan… would have been worse. Things could be annoying, and Kagome couldn't believe how rude some Americans were. (AN: I agree, and I AM an American. People are so rude nowadays! Is it weird that my parents taught me and use manners?) But things weren't as bad for her here. She didn't have the quest to worry about anymore, anyways.

The quest for the Jewel… now there was a semi-depressing thought. Miroku and Kaede had been two of few truly decent and unclouded by hate and prejudice humans she knew of back then- even Sango had no matter how much time had passed been wary all demons- except Kirara. How things had changed by the time the quest had ended. By the time a year had past, Kagome had long since given up on Inuyasha. She was over her crush- she blamed that it ever existed on lingering feelings on her body housing Kikyo's soul as well as her own. She knew that how different they obviously were by the time the quest was over, he would always look at her and see Kikyo. Miroku had been sucked up by the wind tunnel a while before they faced Naraku. He never even got his dream of being more than just friends with Sango. Sango… left with her brother, seemingly not caring any more once Naraku was dead.

Kagome shook herself of those thoughts. The quest was over and the well had (perhaps fortunately) sealed itself once she returned after having finished the quest. Not that it mattered. She didn't have anyone there for her over there anymore.

Things weren't much better with her family, either. Her grandfather was dead, her father had passed away years before she fell down the well, and Souta… Souta was still bitter about Inuyasha. As far as Kagome could tell, he was upset with her that he would never get to see his hero again. At least he didn't hate her. No, all she truly had in Tokyo- in Japan- was her mother, and memories that would have slowly eaten away at her.

Plus all of her so-called friends from school all abandoned her when she said that she 'has no intention of ever dating Hojo because he just isn't her type so since they seem to like him so much maybe one of them could give it a shot' to quote herself, Yuka and Eri abandoned her, dragging Ayumi along even though she was clearly confused and unsure. In the end, she stayed away from Kagome- just like they wanted her too. Hojo avoided her too after she said that she just didn't like him as more than a friend and never would. Not that she cared. None of them were real friends anyways. She didn't care about them. Not that she was lonely or friendless. No, she had…

Just then, she noticed that she was at the new café she liked to go to for breakfast and snapped herself out of her thoughts. She went up to the counter and ordered her breakfast- a chocolate chip bagel with cream cheese, a large soda, and a strawberry cheesecake. However, there was a problem when she was getting herself coca cola from the fountain.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm afraid that we already sold the last strawberry cheesecake we had, and we won't have more until this afternoon." the woman at the counter said.

Kagome turned and saw a man with black hair just above his shoulders and wearing a Chinese robe. She noticed that he had a strange aura… "Excuse me… if you'd like, we can share. I can't exactly eat a whole cheesecake by myself without it taking a few days, after all."

"Oh, that would be marvelous! Thank you very much Miss…" said the man, eyes shining.

'He must really like sweets.' Kagome thought, 'Or just cheesecake.' "Kagome Higurashi. But you can just call me Kagome."

"Very nice to meet you, Kagome-san. I'm D." said the man.

"Kyu!" Kagome suddenly noticed the creature flying around D. It was a rabbit with horns, a rodent's tail, and bat wings.

"And this is Q-chan." D introduced.

"How cute!" Kagome said.

Just then both of their orders were ready- at the same time somehow.

"Why don't we sit down?" D suggested, "It would certainly be easier and more comfortable than eating standing up."

Kagome giggled. "Of course, D-san."

Kagome could tell that he was Chinese, but he appeared comfortable with Japanese name suffixes. They sat down at a booth and started eating.

"So, Kagome-san. Tell me, what brings you to LA?" D asked.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I've been through a lot since my fifteenth birthday… the kind of things that if I told anybody most people would throw me in a mental institution. I've graduated college, and staying on the shrine… or even in Tokyo or Japan in general wasn't doing me much good. I didn't have anything besides my mother anchoring me there, so I felt like it was time to get away."

"You grew up at a Shinto shrine?"

Kagome nodded. "My grandfather ran it right up until he died. My dad helped him when he was alive, but there was an accident when I was ten so I was all the help Jii-chan had since Kaa-san was all keeping me there since things became strained between my otouto and me."

"It must be really hard." D said.

Kagome shook her head. "Not really. I felt like I didn't really belong anymore. And I didn't, really. Not after what I've been through."

"Would it have anything to do with the aura I sense from you? It's different, and very refreshing compared to what one normally comes across." D said.

Normally, one might find it strange that D was so blunt. It wasn't really what one would normally do or say in this situation. But D wasn't most people, and he could tell that neither was Kagome. He was intrigued, so he chose to be blunt. It would be silly to dance around it if she was an abnormal human or actually inhuman anyway. Though D was vouching for inhuman- not a vampire, though.

"So you sensed me too then?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"There's obviously something different about Q-chan and on top of that I can feel a strange aura from you."

"Tell me, Kagome-san… what do you see when you see animals?"

"It started as a flicker around my seventeenth birthday… but now I can see either form of inhuman creatures at will."

"Inhuman creatures?"

"It would be rude to call demons, supernatural creatures and beings, and the creatures of myths and legends beasts or monsters, now wouldn't it?"

"Demons? Creatures of legends?"

"I haven't come across all of them, by any means, but I've seen far too much since my fifteenth birthday to keep my old belief that such things aren't real." Kagome said.

"You mention your fifteenth birthday… did something happen?" D asked.

Kagome could tell that she could trust him. "Do you believe in things like magic and time travel, D-san?"

"Time travel?"

"Exactly. On my fifteenth birthday, I was pulled down a well located on the shrine I lived on with my family by a demon called Mistress Centipede. Instead of being eaten or ending up at the bottom of the well, I escaped her and when I landed at the bottom then got out I discovered that I ended up in the Feudal Era of Japan. I also discovered that a magical jewel called the Shikon no Tama had been in my side. I later ended up shattering it retrieving it from a crow demon. As a result, I ended up travelling throughout Feudal Japan gathering the shards with a foul-tempered half dog demon named Inuyasha, an orphaned kitsune named Shippo, a perverted monk named Miroku, a demon slayer named Sango, her companion the nekomatta Kirara, and eventually Inuyasha's full demon brother Sesshomaru. We even wound with an arch nemesis- a human bandit turned evil half-demon named Naraku. I won't bore you with the details, but Onigumo the bandit was badly burnt and had been in love with the miko named Kikyo, who protected the jewel and was caring for him. But she was in love with Inuyasha. They agreed to use the jewel to turn him full human but Naraku made them think they betrayed each other and Kikyo died and Inuyasha wound up pinned to a tree. They kept mistaking me for her reincarnation- I wound up fifty years after she'd died."

"Mistaking?"

"Everyone thought for some reason that I looked like Kikyo when we looked completely different. The jewel did _not_ help matters."

"My. And after all of that, no doubt you have trouble adjusting to a normal life." D said.

Kagome nodded. "I came here to get away- there were just too many memories in Japan- and to figure out what to do with myself. I went to college but I'm still not sure what I want to do. I'm thinking of writing, though. I've always loved both writing and drawing- I can write novels and write and draw manga… Though first I need a steady job."

D rested his chin on his hands, and was obviously thinking about something. (Or, in hindsight, thinking something over.) "Hm… You have had quite a life. No doubt even if you'd gotten the happily ever after humans appear to be so obsessed over, you probably would have never been allowed to stay in the past, and after all that you've been through a normal, mundane life would no doubt be unsuited for you, even boring."

Kagome smiled, somewhat bitterly, though D doubted many would have noticed. "It's so strange… not even my mother or the person from the past that I was closest to truly understood me- not completely at any rate, yet you, a complete stranger who at the moment doesn't know me at all understand my reasoning perfectly even without elaboration. My words were pretty vague, yet you knew exactly what I meant."

"Hm… well, I see many things, and my grandfather has spoken of more besides. Also, perhaps no one has really tried to understand you before?"

"You're right, really. I haven't had anyone who actually understood me completely since way before my disastrous fifteenth birthday…"

"Kagome-san, I'm wondering… perhaps you would like to visit my shop sometimes? I would like to get to know you, and perhaps a little time at my shop is just what you need."

Kagome smiled. "I'd like that."

Three days later, she visited the shop for the first time. She started visiting the shop at least three or four times a week. One day, around a month into D and Kagome's friendship and Kagome starting frequenting the shop without being a customer, Kagome entered the shop only to find D not in the main part of the store. Feeling a pull at her pant leg, she looked down. She saw what most people would see as a European badger but mistake for a raccoon, but she saw as a curly-haired blonde little girl.

"Pon-chan. Where's D?" D and Kagome had already decided to forgo the formalities, neither being one for them with people they are close to.

"He's in the back. Follow me." Pon-chan said.

Pon-chan led Kagome into a room that looked like a cross between a lavish, far from stark white and overly sterile infirmary and a nursery. D was holding a crying infant, and for a rarity looked quite frazzled.

"What's wrong D?" Kagome asked.

"One of our cats is sick, a dog hurt his leg, and two different wolves gave birth to a litter all at the same time."

Kagome chuckled, taking the upset infant proceeding to rock it gently, calming her down. She let the infant suck on her finger as she slowly fell asleep, lulled by the lullaby Kagome was humming almost without realizing what she was doing. She replaced her finger with a binky provided by D and carefully placed her in a crib with what was clearly her brother, the only male of the litter. She then turned to an occupant of the shop (she was elderly, and appeared to be some form of deer- Kagome wasn't really sure at the moment) and asked for a few herbs.

"I do appreciate your help, Kagome. Absolutely nothing was calming her down for some reason and I've just been so busy these last few days. However, I'm curious as to what the herbs you've requested are for."

"For me to prepare a couple of remedies. One to help speed up the recovery process for the cat, another to help the dog with any pain that sometimes has a slightly increased healing rate for a side effect."

D smiled. "I thank you. Kagome-chan, I've noticed that you do remarkably well with animals and even in spite of things interact quite well with people unless you're in a bad mood or something of the sort. So I was thinking- how would you like to work her in the shop? You yourself said that you had already left your job before the trial period to see if it worked out was up."

Kagome smiled. She could think of no better way to spend her time. "I would love to."

In an alternate universe, one where Kagome Higurashi and the grandson of Count D never cross paths, D unexpectedly, and once everything is in the past as far as what was said and done in LA where D ended up befriending the very detective trying to arrest him, things were the same as always for D. To top it all off, D knew that even if Leon followed, they would probably never meet again. But that's a different universe. In this one, Kagome befriended D before he even met the detective, and D gave her a job at the pet shop. Little did anyone, even those who might be aware of the turn of events that were set in motion once Leon Orcot met one Count D, know that one extra character would alter the course and therefore change the outcome of the story.

**Owari**

Next time on Count D's Petshop: A girl just becoming a woman asks for a bird and ends up with one that is everything she asked for yet at the same time so much more than she'd probably ever even dreamed, let alone expected, of receiving. Then Detective Leon Orcot shows up at the petshop asking about the recently deceased Robin Hendrich. How will the detective react to D and Kagome?


	2. Chapter 2

Leon: Why exactly are you writing this?

Yoruko: Because I like both of these series. It doesn't help that this crossover is sadly lacking.

Leon: Sometimes I think you're as nuts as D is.

Yoruko: *shrugs* Well, if I am… sanity is sometimes overrated anyway.

Leon: Damn. When it comes to things like that, nothing fazes either of you.

D: Well, I for see no reason to be bothered by what others think of me.

Yoruko: Exactly! If someone can't accept me for who I am quirks included, then who cares about them in even the slightest?

Leon: You two definitely have some weird ideas about things. Why do I even hang out with you?

Yoruko: Because even if you refuse to admit it even to yourself you find our different from average opinions and personalities refreshing?

D: *chuckling, because he's positive that she hit the nail on the head.*

Leon: *spluttering, can't tell if he's embarrassed, angry, or annoyed*

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Petshop of Horrors, Inuyasha, or anything else you recognize.

**Chapter 2: Enter the Detective**

It was business as usual in the shop. Things hadn't really changed too much, but as far as taking care of the animals went D's life had eased up drastically in the not quite two years that had passed since Kagome had started helping out at the shop. She had a way with children both human and nonhuman, knew how to deal with the grumpy, hostile, or both grumpy and hostile pets that even gave D himself some difficulties when they were grumpy, and unless she was upset or in a bad mood she had a calming aura that soothed the animals or even if necessary a customer. All in all, she was talented with such things and the perfect assistant. She was immensely with all of the creatures in the shop who were volatile or sensitive in some way. Kagome was also very useful and helpful with customers, as she was polite, could provide insight where he could only guess or simply knew nothing, and she did her best to help the customer or provide them with what they needed from the shop but only within reason, she knew the unsavory types to avoid selling anything to, and she neither was subservient when helping a customer nor let herself be pushed around. Her knowledge of herb and other plants was also a bonus. All in all, she was extraordinary, and he couldn't ask for a better addition to the pet shop.

Kagome was also very happy. She enjoyed working at the pet shop immensely, and D was a major life-savior in more than one way. However, right now she was slightly annoyed. Something about this customer just made her eye twitch. But she never lost that fake yet pleasant-seeming (to those who were oblivious or didn't know her) smile. Oh, she would have fun with this one. Instead, she just kept quiet and pretended to be mute, letting D do all of the talking. As she was wont to do when a potential customer was either especially unsavory, (D almost never served these, and if he did anyone who was at least acquainted with him knew that he was up to something.) she found them extremely annoying for some reason or other, or they simply rubbed her the wrong way. And something about this customer _really_ rubbed Kagome the wrong way. On top of that, for reasons unknown to Kagome she found him very annoying relatively quickly.

They did this quite often. When Kagome was the one who greeted customers, which happened more often than one might think, she didn't talk at first, preparing for her little game. This was to test them. As she bowed in greeting then listened to what the potential customer said, she checked their auras and kept an eye on the person themselves, their facial expressions, body language, how they were acting. If they said something to her or something else she listened carefully to what they said, how they said it, and their tone of voice. It sounded quite lengthy, but really was quite quick. Really, it was amazing what she had learned during her time travels. If they passed her… test of sorts, then she excused herself, saying that she would go get D, but in the meantime feel free to look around the front of the store. If not, she didn't speak up, simply gestured that she couldn't talk and that she was going to get D, went to get him, and said to keep an eye on this customer.

They still played the game when D was there too, though. D was a remarkable judge of character in spite of things. However, Kagome, being or having been human herself, knew humans better, and had an unusual knack for reading auras and being able to tell if they were trustworthy, she could even tell if the person was dark or tainted but not bad, unsavory, or evil. Or dark, bad, or evil yet had a chance for redemption. D kept an eye on Kagome as he talked to or watched the customer, seeing how guarded she was and checking the look in her eyes. In this way, he could get a vague idea right away how the visit would go. All that remained was the customer's request or pick. If she didn't say anything before long, then that was his warning, so was if she talked but the guarded and untrusting look in her eyes stayed. She was very good at telling trustworthy from untrustworthy.

D wondered why she was silent now, though. He didn't think he thought much of this man either, though. Like Kagome, there was just something about that him that he wasn't sure about. So he didn't pay it any mind. After all, sometimes she had to do it when a customer or someone with a customer was a ruffian or a scoundrel that didn't seem to know how to keep their hormones in check in line. Not that she needed to. Any who messed with her was foolish. D treated him the same as any other customer, though. He got the customer the pet he thought he wanted, set up and had him sign a contract appropriate to the pet and the individual, (The case varied every single time, after all, depending on the pet, the customer, and the customer & pet's individual needs, after all. Though there were still some standard contracts for 'normal' pets.) never losing the mysterious, fake smile. It came very much in handy.

"Then please sign your name here." D said.

"Ah… my lifelong dream is now in my hands." the man said.

Something in Kagome bristled at the way he said that. She still kept silent, though. D also noticed something strange about it but ignored it. Soon enough he would be gone.

"If you do not follow the rules of the contract, the store will not be liable for anything that happens." D reminded the man.

D often did this; he would give some hint or warning to a customer with a pet that was either special or at least appeared to be a normal pet but had special needs that had to be met by whoever was caring for said pet. His grandfather had never approved. After all, why try to stop the inevitable? At least, D thought his reasoning was along those lines. D couldn't help himself, however, even though he could stop with no problem if he wanted or needed. D liked testing these customers who got a pet that was different from the normal, 'harmless' pets he had that one could find at any pet store. It was amusing seeing how they reacted to his words, if they understood them, and what they did or said either way.

"Yes, I understand." said the man,

D stated the rules again as the man made to leave, making sure that he found them perfectly clear. After all, this could be an especially volatile and temperamental creature under the right circumstances. He supposed that the man deserved fair warning no matter how strangely unsavory D found him. And if there was one thing D believed in, it was treating all customers equally. Not to mention he wanted the happiness and wellbeing of his pets a assured as they could be, even if the pet no longer resided in the shop. "1.) Do not let it see the light. 2.) Do not let it touch water. 3.) Do not feed it after midnight. Please take care of it in the future, and shower it with affection forever."

Kagome scowled when the man finally left. She still thought something was strange about that man. She let it go, though. After all, humans were very foolish, and their scant survival knowledge often led them to make bad decisions where caring for the pet shop's pets with very specific diet needs or their foolishness led them to make stupid decisions regarding feeding pets that were especially hostile or volatile when it came to their diet and appetite. The man would definitely get what was coming to him, at least. Unless she misread the feeling she got from him, which could happen.

"This will be amusing." Kagome said.

"That it will." D agreed. It was true- the man obviously hadn't truly understood that this wasn't an ordinary pet shop with an unusually large selection. Anyone who wrote Count D's Pet Shop off as just another pet shop only with an unusual location and manager was foolish. After all, anyone who knew of Count D and his pet shop knew that very little was normal about it. This was also Chinatown to boot. Chinatown was like a whole different world, and nothing about it was normal. It wasn't even truly what the country China was like. Not even the restaurants were really 'normal'. This Chinatown which was located in Los Angeles specifically too. You could find all sorts of rare things from all manners of time and places here.

"Kyu Kyu!" Q-chan flew towards D and Kagome.

"Oh! Is it already that late?" Kagome stated, looking at the clock. That man took slightly longer than usual.

"It is almost time to close shop." D noted, his smile now a bit more genuine.

"Kyu."

"Miss! Miss wait!" said a man's voice.

"You're so annoying! Go home first." a young lady's voice retorted.

'Not a spoiled brat.' Kagome almost pouted at the thought.

"Is this Count D's Pet Shop?" the girl asked when she came in. For it was what she was: She was not really a child anymore but she was not quite a woman yet either.

"Welcome." D was the only one who said it but they both bowed slightly. It was only polite for them, after all. And both Kagome and D held manners in high regards.

The girl stared at D. She was ogling, even. It was really quite rude, and if it weren't for D's amazing patience it would be grating on her nerves. Kagome rolled her eyes mentally. She hated catering to spoiled rich brats be they male or female. Their parents were worse though, so Kagome wouldn't complain. After all, some of said spoiled rich brats were halfway decent at least in comparison to their parents or given the right circumstances could even learn their lesson. Though the latter was rare.

"You're the… count?" the girl said.

Well, she didn't seem quite as bad as the rest even if she was spoiled. Kagome could play nice- for now. She would see how things go.

"No, actually." Kagome said.

"The count is my grandfather" D explained, "My grandfather is currently away on business, searching for new merchandise. I am only helping him keep shop."

That was one of the things she liked about D. He was perfectly honest about himself. It didn't happen as often as it should.

The girl wrote off D's comment, not caring. Well, there was a bonus- she wasn't a nosy spoiled brat. She then proceeded to rant about wanting a very rare bird, rarer and better than the parakeet of some girl named Janice or Janet. So she seemed to be so particular about her soon-to-be-pet if she got her way because she didn't like because she didn't like this Janet person's attitude and wanted to retaliate. A 'dose or their own medicine. Still obviously spoiled, but not a brat.

Then there was how she changed when the man, obviously a servant, butler, or chauffer claimed that her father would be angry.

That settled it. Something was slightly different about her maybe. She would definitely give this girl a chance if she could- she seemed like under the right circumstances she could end up being one of the ones who could actually learn their lesson. She gave D a look, silently saying 'it's worth a shot.' He understood, and acted accordingly. He was going to give her what she wanted anyway.

"I see. Something that is just right for you arrived a few days ago." D said.

'That one, huh?' Kagome stated. 'Yes, that one just might do the trick.'

"Which one? Which one?" the girl asked. She seemed like she may actually be excited.

"For a number of reason, we can't display it out here." Kagome said, "Please come back to the storeroom so you can see."

The girl did as asked, and D had the man wait when he tried to follow. It wouldn't do for him to interfere, after all. Things could go very wrong indeed if he involved himself. Kagome noticed that the girl was realizing how big the shop was, and was curious. She chuckled quietly. The girl had no idea. She got nervous, obviously realizing what _could_ happen to her, but wrote it off when D asked her if something was wrong, instead commenting on the lack of animal smell. It wasn't rude, either. At least the girl was polite. She was reacting to the incense, too. Kagome wondered if the special- more like mystic- property would take effect.

"This is it." D said.

The girl could hear the sound of the wings, Kagome could tell. She even seemed to be able to tell or seemed to think that it was a large bird. Strange. Maybe… but Kagome would have to wait and see.

D explained why he wasn't turning on the light. "We may startle it if I suddenly turn on the light so…"

"Look!" Kagome said, bringing the girl's attention to why she was here, "That's it."

'Huh?' the girl thought.

She couldn't believe her eyes. That wasn't a bird. It looked like a person- a guy at that. But something seemed different…

"That… but isn't that a person…?"

"Come here." D called gently, beckoning the bird to him.

The bird did as requested, almost floating down to D. The girl couldn't believe her eyes. Kagome was liking her reaction, too. Just maybe she was more different from other rich kids than Kagome gave her credit for. Maybe even a bit more than the girl herself realized.

"This bird is from a small island in the south of the Pacific, this species is called 'strelizia'." D explained.

"Of course, you won't find it in any books; it's a very rare species and there are only a few that one can find." Kagome commented, "It isn't just beautiful, but it even has a stunning singing voice too."

This was Chinatown, after all. A place which was full of many mysteries. More than a few of which were at least partially unfathomable… for most humans anyway. It was a strange place even for some of its locals.

This was really too much. No human had wings, so she gave them a benefit of a doubt. It didn't matter too much, though. She would just see how things go. After all, something was drawing her to that bird. But more importantly, she said that it could sing.

"…Singing voice?" the girl asked, "Voice? What kind of a voice does it have?"

"What a shame. This is a nocturnal species, so it won't sing until night time. But I can guarantee that its voice is amazingly beautiful." D said.

He then proceeded to mention the king's banquets that involved these birds. Kagome steadfastly ignored it. She hated such cruelty, though she somewhat understood their thinking. Survival of the fittest was a law of the jungle even a number of humans respected or sometimes followed.

The girl decided that she wanted the bird, and wanted to know how much it was. D waved the inquiry off, stating that it would be left until afterwards and then they would discuss a price if she liked his song. She still didn't mind, and they worked out the details. Kagome was definitely joining them- she wanted to see how this went.

That night they brought the bird to the greenhouse on the girl's estate. Some time passed, and the bird still hadn't sung. The girl was getting impatient, as it was midnight and he still hadn't started to sing.

"Don't rush him!" Kagome admonished.

D brought out the incense. The girl noticed. "This is a very frail bird. He needs to adjust first."

The bird calmed slightly. His eyes met the girl's. Then, he started to sing. It was beautiful, breathtaking even. The girl was very touched, Kagome could tell. She was very pleased. It looked like the girl was different. The girl even took everything in stride, and it was revealed that her name was Angelique. They went through the standard routine with a contract with the specifications needed for the bird. Then Kagome and D went to leave.

"Wait! What about the money?" asked the girl.

'Strange. She reminded us. Not many would do that.' Kagome thought.

"Oh… yes." D said, "Then... 10 fruit tarts from Madame C's shop. The 15 inch ones."

Angelique was surprised. Kagome was not. The price, though, got Kagome rising an eyebrow. If he was requesting the ones she thought he was- the strawberry ones with green candies that revealed themselves to be chocolate to anyone who actually bothered to eat them- then D was charging slightly more than usual. Requesting not just a specific snack but even where it was to be from was rare for D. As long as it go him sweets or money to buy his own sweets he generally wasn't picky, nor did he care much. Well, maybe D simply saw or was foreseeing something that Kagome couldn't.

D continued, knowing that Angelique was listening. "The kind that is glazed red on top and has those green candies. Deliver it to the pet shop tomorrow. Goodbye."

Kagome reminded Angelique of the terms of the contract. It was part of her job, after all, to make sure that the customer understood the contract, provide them with anything they needed from the shop to care for their pet, and if necessary do what was needed to ensure that the contract would be followed. Though, the last part rarely happened. The pets could usually take care of themselves.

And this pet would require Kagome delivering the incense to Angelique for a while- either until the bird was not only used to its new home but Angelique no longer needed the incense for its magical property of activating her deeply dormant inner sight to an extent, or until for any reason Angelique no longer had the bird for a pet. Though, sometimes the pet loses the master. Kagome would enjoy this indeed. She wanted to keep an eye on Angelique, and see how things turned out. She had gotten somewhat bitter and pessimistic concerning humans, but Kagome could never sit back and watch someone suffer and lose happiness if she could help it and she felt that the person deserved to be happy. This girl needed and deserved to be happy, Kagome could already tell. So, Kagome was going to keep an eye on her so that she could step in if needed.

Though most of the time Angelique was the furthest thing from Kagome's mind, of course. She was curious, and that was it. The delivery was only every two weeks, anyway.

Today was one of those days, Kagome supposed. It was only the second delivery and Angelique had arrived during afternoon tea today to pick up the incense herself, and D had insisted that she joined him. Then she asked D about the bird's song. D told her that it was a love song, and explained how male animals often attempted to attract a mate. Kagome then had to explain how he'd never met any of his kind since he was raised by humans and therefore may think that he's human because Angelique was confused at the new due to the fact that she was human.

Angelique was deep in thought, and seemed a little sad. Kagome was sure that she didn't quite understand. It was silent for a moment, then the phone rang.

"Excuse me." D said, then picked up the phone, "Hello? Mr. Glenn? Oh… can you call back another day?"

The voice on the other end grew slightly in volume, and Kagome could vaguely hear it. It was the strange man who D sold a pet to right before Angelique arrived. Kagome ignored the phone call from there, disappointed that the man's grandson got caught in the crossfire but otherwise internally amused at the situation. She turned her attention back to Angelique.

"Don't worry about it… he'll be happy and you'll be fine as long as he's with you." she told Angelique.

Then D finished up the call and came over. Angelique asked about it, wondering if he would call the person back. D waved it off and changed the subject.

"What will you call him?" D asked.

"P-chan! Our family calls all our birds that." Angelique said cheerfully.

D anime-style was anime-style crying mentally at the news, Kagome could tell. She waved it off, though. It wasn't much of a name, especially for a bird as rare as the recently-dubbed P-chan.

It was month and a half later, and Kagome had delivered the incense to Angelique. Angelique practically forced her to stay for refreshments. As they enjoyed their snack, they talked. Then a servant informed Angelique that her father was home. Angelique immediately left to greet him, as the few times he'd been home since she got P-chan she hadn't seen him. Kagome followed. She was ready to leave now anyway, so she would satisfy her curiosity. She smiled at Angelique's reaction to the mention of P-chan, amused. It was so cute. She was glad the girl was so attached to P-chan. The amusement turned to anger when the father made it clear that that he expected her to be in a relationship with some guy she'd never met who just so happened to even be a fair bit older apparently just because it would 'be good for the company'.

'Psh. Yeah, right.'

She was happy that Angelique seemed to be starting to stand up for herself when…

"I will not tolerate your selfish ways."

Angelique ran away crying. Kagome turned to the servant who had followed her and told her that Kagome couldn't stay and bids her farewell. Before she left, she looked into the room.

"Sir… I should think you should be proud of her, not angry."

"What do you mean?" Angelique's father growled out.

"Because… you claim she's being selfish, but you're also being selfish, expecting her to ruin her life by throwing herself into a loveless relationship she wants no part of just to help your company. So… one would expect that you either should be proud of her like you, or should be ashamed of being a hypocrite. Good day, sir. I hope for both of your sakes that you make the right decision. I doubt anyone would want to lose their child." Kagome said, then she left.

As she left, she noticed that Angelique was crying in the garden… and that P-chan was approaching her. Kagome smiled. Kagome left a note: Remember, don't give up hope. Like for P-chan, love just may be closer than you think. She hoped it would help.

Two weeks later Angelique showed up while D was too busy to handle customers at the moment. Kagome talked to her… and found that Angelique wanted a mate to cure P-chan's loneliness. Kagome did her best to stop that thought in its tracks.

"He's not lonely… as long as you're there with him. As long as your there to hear his song, it's all right… because he sings it… for you." Kagome said, and began to escort Angelique to the door, "Give some more time. Don't be so hasty to make a decision like this."

Four days later, she called D and convinced him to find a female of the species to be P-chan's mate. Kagome knew from what she'd gathered of Angelique's personality in their few meetings that she'd be starting to wonder what exactly 'D' meant. Six days after the female was delivered and the contract signed, Q-chan returned by himself. Kagome knew what had happened. Angelique had left to go into the greenhouse early to leave food, and discovered P-chan's corpse. Because D's reluctance was for a very good reason: part of the reason the species was so rare was because to ensure the species' survival and to nourish their unborn young, the females eat their mates… even the head. But it was too early, so Angelique was in for a gory surprise. Humans were so foolish... so much for Kagome's optimism. The next day, a regular customer came wanting something besides an iguana or turtle... and ended up with another of Count D's special pets.

Nearly two and a half months passed. In a fancy and expensive apartment, the LAPD's homicide unit was investigating the death of a man. A man who turned out to be none other than Robin Hendrich, who was famous for his role as the alien prince in the movie Space Wars. However, there were no wounds and the apartment was intact, so at the moment the only guess was that the death was of natural cause. But a blonde male detective with longer-than-average hair held in a low pony-tail noticed something…

'Huh? A lizard?' he thought.

Indeed, it was a lizard: a white one. Just maybe this was a lead…

The next day, just as a little girl who had gotten a bird was leaving, a man was coming in. It wasn't unheard of for different customers' departures to be so close together. What was unusual was what D and Kagome heard.

"Oh! Sorry." said the girl.

The man's response was what surprised them. "…This is just an ordinary bird."

Kagome and D exchanged looks. This was unusual. Both had a feeling that something was different about this visit. They still acted normal, though.

"Welcome! What does the customer desire? We carry dogs, cats, birds, insects, and more.

Kagome was actually fazed, though, by what the man, who had longer-than-average blonde hair that was long enough so that it was in a low pony, said.

"I want to buy a lizard. A poisonous lizard with the ability to kill a person." the man said.

Kagome rose an eyebrow. That was a very unusual request. Was this a cop investigating the death of a more unfortunate customer? He must either have a brain or good instincts, or perhaps both, if he was here to ask questions.

D, though, wasn't necessarily amused, if the unnoticeable fainter fake smile that he reserved for customers was any indication. "….. Do not make such jokes. Our store does not sell such dangerous merchandise."

'Sell' being the keyword, of course… not that the man needed to know that. It was the man's turn to be un-amused, it seemed.

"Kid, it's no use talking to you. I'm Officer Orcot from the city police. Where's the shop owner?"

Kagome snickered quietly. This guy was around Kagome's age by the looks of it, maybe a couple of years older… and he was calling D, who at least appeared to be about their age, a kid. She had a feeling that this would be quite amusing…

"I am afraid that my grandfather is away on a trip. I take care of the shop now." D said.

'My, my…' Kagome thought.

Something was almost strange about how D was acting. Did he have a whole other act for law enforcement officials and politicians who actually got suspicious?

"Then were you the one who sold the lizard to Robin Hendrich?" Officer Orcot asked.

"Hendrich…?" Kagome said. 'Does he mean…'

"Oh…! I saw it on the news. What a pity. He was so young." D said.

'Yup. I'm positive that they're talking about that guy.

"Hendrich-san was a regular. One of our best customers even." Kagome stated, "He came her quite a bit."

"He even bought… twenty different types of lizards. Which one are you talking about?" D said.

The man showed them a photo… of a white lizard, which D and Kagome both found oh-so-familiar.

"This one!" Officer Orcot said, "This big white lizard that was found dead near the body."

"…Dead?" Kagome inquired, in a slightly soft voice. 'We knew that it was a bad idea.'

"Ah…Ah… How can this be? This is a rare and valuable species. There is only a small number left in this world." D lamented.

Kagome went to him and patted him on the shoulder. "There, there… there was no way we could have known." Kagome said quietly.

She kept an eye on Officer Orcot out of the corner of her eye. He seemed annoyed, maybe even miffed at the implication that he seemed to find the death of an animal more important than the death of a human.

"If you don't mind, we would like to compare its corpse to other creatures in this store." Officer Orcot requested.

"That's just fine." Kagome said, taking over to give D another moment to recollect himself.

"That white thing is being tested right now." Officer Orcot informed them, "If it's discovered to contain poison, we will not let your pet shop off the hook so easily."

D was indignant now. "…Hmph, what I sell is love and dreams. Poison? How preposterous."

Kagome giggled. Yes… that's exactly what they sold, in a sense... a person's desires. This _was_ Chinatown, after all.

''Love' my ass… What a jerk.'

Kagome noticed that the officer had yet to actually process her presence. This really was amusing. Kagome knew something would be different about today. After all these years she had gathered a feel for these things… especially once her life went quiet after her adventures. Hm, D was about to mess with him. This was interesting. There weren't many that D found worth playing with… maybe it had something to do with how handsome the guy was?

"Oh yes!" D exclaimed, "I think that a bird would be good for you!"

"Bird? I'm nowhere near interested in that kind of thing!" Officer Orcot said.

"No, my meaning is for you to crush and eat its bones." D stated, elaborating on his little joke of sorts, "You get angry easily because of a lack of calcium."

'Well, that's one theory.' Kagome thought. Then she noticed that Officer Orcot's cheeks were slightly red. 'Ooh, I think D hit a nerve.'

In the end, as promised, they cooperated the best that they could. There wasn't much they could do, though. That had been the first of that species of lizard the shop had had since before Kagome had even met D. Of course, D and Kagome had known that it was useless.

A couple of days later, Detective Orcot, as he was later revealed to more accurately be, was back yet again… with a box. He just didn't know when to give up, apparently. As the analysis and its results was taking place, he had come to the place multiple times. It seemed that he had noticed a connection, from what Kagome and D could tell. By the way he was acting and talking, he must have realized just have many mysterious deaths that the police could do nothing about if it wasn't ruled an accident or a natural cause of death were of people who had made a purchase here at the pet shop. It wouldn't do him any good though… they had signed a contract, and it was always made clear to them, both vocally and in the contract that the pet shop could not be held responsible for anything.

"… No matter how many times you come, it is no use. There is nothing else I can tell you." D said. Detective Orcot's stubbornness seemed to be starting to grate on D's nerves.

"Ni Hao. - I returned Robin's body to the miss today." Leon said.

'Apparently someone made it clear that being forceful and blunt wasn't very likely to get him anywhere in Chinatown. And does he mean that lady that Hendrich-san divorced?'

"Sorry if this has caused you trouble, and thank you." Leon said.

'Well… he's definitely different and more polite than Inuyasha ever was. There goes that theory.' Kagome thought. Just then, she paid attention to the scent coming from the box Detective Orcot was holding. 'This scent… No way! He didn't!'

'Well… time to set the bait.' Detective Orcot thought, thinking of advice he gotten that D loves sweets. He held out the box. "This is for you."

D took hold of the box… caught a better whiff of the scent… then got ecstatic.

"**Ah! This scent is Hotel de Marseilles champagne gateaux! **Amazing! They only sell 30 pieces a day! You have to wait in line before they open shop in order to get this masterpiece!"

'Is that so?' Officer Orcot thought, a little freaked out at the sudden one eighty in attitude.

"**Yes! I will tell you anything! **You are a good person detective. 3 I can't get up early so I can't buy these."

'**Geez… this guy…'** Detective Orcot thought, freaked out quite thoroughly by how someone could react like _that_ to a bunch of sweets.

Kagome giggled. This was oh so amusing. Detective Orcot must be either desperate or tenacious. They settled down for tea to get comfortable. Kagome had a feeling that they would need to be for what's coming. Then… D dropped the bomb, so to speak.

"I think that… Robin was killed by a spirit." D said.

"Spirit?"Detective Orcot raged,"No matter now mysterious a case is,if you say 'the criminal is a spirit' then the police is out of a job!"

'Not entirely…' Kagome noted to herself.

"See, your angry again…" D said, "No! I am saying that… it is Robin's spirit that killed him."

"Eh?" Detective Orcot was obviously confused.

D proceeded to explain the slump that Robin was in because of the role… Both of them even actually agreed, to Kagome's surprise, that Robin Hendrich simply had not had very much talent as an actor. In short, D explained how the spirit of the role of the alien prince had haunted Robin, trapping and consuming him.

He then went on to tell how two months ago had stopped by the shop, saying that he was looking to buy a different species since his wife had left him, therefore unable to keep him from or forbid him to get more pets. His only reaction had seemed to be that he was happy that he could keep his pets anywhere he liked- even the living room or the bedroom. Thinking he knew the perfect pet, D led Robin to the room which held the shop's newest reptile: None other than a subspecies of basilisk… and an albino at that. She was extremely rare, and extremely valuable. Though, he mistook her for human at first. When he asked why she was blindfolded, D had explained, to summarize what he said, that she was like a real-life Medusa.

"Ridiculous_! I don't believe this at all." Officer Orcot said, obviously not believing D and as a result being angry again.

"…Robin also said this at the time." D noted.

"How can he mistake a lizard for a woman? Was he on drugs or something?" Detective Orcot asked.

"He's only telling you the truth. It's up to you whether or not you believe it." Kagome spoke up.

"So in the end… Robin bought that lizard." Detective Orcot stated.

"That's right… she felt a strong connection with him, too, and chose to go with him. Neither of us could have possibly done anything to stop her because she had chosen to leave." Kagome said.

D then showed Detective Orcot the contract. He made a point of showing him the rules, and made it perfectly clear that because of the contract the shop was not responsible for the consequences of breaking one of the rules of the contract stating very important aspects to the pet's care. They then speculated as to how maybe because he hadn't made the role rumor claimed he tried out for, he lost self confidence and part of what was grounding him to reality.

"So… because he felt he couldn't protect her and that he was useless… he obviously did what was forbidden: he looked into Medusa's deadly eyes." Kagome explained. (AN: For full details, see chapter two- named 'Despair' of Petshop of Horrors.)

"Nonsense! How could this happen? That's just like… suicide! And… all he did was look at her eyes and he died… How the hell can there be a lizard that can kill at a glance?"

"Whether you choose to believe this or not is up to you. The fact is… this store did not sell a dangerous, poisonous pet." D said.

After all, he was not about to start trying to force people to believe in things.

Detective Orcot freaked out for a moment over D having essentially talking his way out if it. Then… he realized something.

"Wait! Then… what about Medusa? Why did she die as well?" Orcot stated.

D looked sad. "Actually… I did not expect this to happen."

"I, however, am not surprised." said Kagome, "Think about it… She opens her eyes, and the first thing she sees is the corpse of the man that she loved. On top of that, he died because of her eyes. Naturally… she looked into her own eyes."

Of course, this meant that this was a double suicide. Though in the end, Robin got what he wanted: he was free… and he didn't die of old age, trapped in the cruel world of show business.

When Kagome and D ran into Detective Orcot at the funeral, a slight bonding of sorts that could very well be the starts of friendship started. Little did the three of them know, that the three befriending each other would change things drastically.

**Owari**

Next time on Count D's Petshop: A couple who had desperately needed parenting lessons get a nasty surprise when history repeats itself in a way after they buy a rabbit to console themselves over the death of their daughter. Leading, of course, to Leon getting closer to D and Kagome. Then, Kagome and Leon become friends as a girl who survived a tragedy heals with a bit of help from a loyal guard dog… and then proceeds to survive further betrayal thanks to said guard dog.

D: *chuckles lightly.* Yoruko-san, I think that you were a bit lazy towards the end.

Yoruko: well… I'll try to avoid that when it comes to my writing in the future. No guarantees, though. I'm lazy by nature.

D: That's all that can be asked of you.

Kagome: Besides, I thought that you did just fine. But I thought that you were going to change how the chapter Dream ended up?

Yoruko: I decided that it made more sense to stay true to the plot this time. By the way, you readers are lucking out, because the latter portion of the next chapter will have more 'off-screen' scenes in terms of the manga's storyline.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoruko: Sorry it took so long. However, this time I have a treat for you.

Kagome: What kind of treat do you have for them?

Yoruko: This time, for development for your relationship with Leon and a look into the current state of your relationship with D, I'm adding some off-screen scenes that didn't happen or weren't shown in the manga.

D: That will certainly be interesting.

Yoruko: Well, I figured the story wouldn't be as fun if I kept to the scenes shown in the manga.

Chapters used: Chapter 3 Daughter & Chapter 4 Dreizehn

**Chapter 3: Of Rabbits and Guard Dogs**

Kagome stretched as she woke up to her alarm, which was set for six thirty as was usual for her unless D had her take the day off. She got up for her usual routine. She didn't eat breakfast, however. She saw little point in eating- she got breakfast for D on the way or made something to eat once there anyway. So as far as Kagome could see, there was no point.

Life was always fun or interesting at the shop, but things were livening up quite a bit lately. The past few weeks, Detective Leon Orcot had been stopping by regularly- often with sweets and soda... Apparently he also got a tip-off about her love of sodas. Especially for ones of a rare or uncommon flavors or at least not the regular/original flavor. Though she had her limits... there were flavors that if they existed she would never go near them. It was amusing, watching how Leon and D acted.

Before long, Kagome almost arrived at a cafe where she had become a regular customer since becoming friends with D but changed her mind and instead went to the Bruger's Bagels across the street. After getting a chocolate chip bagel with cream cheese for D for something different for breakfast- deciding in the process that it sounded and looked so good that she decided she got a second one for herself- she got a soda and for D an iced tea. (she had yet to see him voluntarily drink anything else unless for rare exceptions) Shortly after, she arrived at the Pet Shop and received her usual greeting for D.

"Good morning, Kagome. I hope you slept well."

Kagome chuckled. "As well as can be expected after we were up until long after the store closed finding the tiger cub that decided to play hide and seek without telling anyone."

"Well, she was all right when you found her so as the saying goes 'All's well that ends well.'" D replied.

Kagome smiled, knowing that he was right; anything could have ended up happening to it when the cub was without someone to look after her. "True. I brought you breakfast."

"Ooh! You spoil me, Kagome. What is it today?" D asked.

Kagome held out the bag. "We eat pastries or either pancakes, waffles, or French toast with lots of stuff to make it sweet every day, so I thought for a change I would get bagels for a change."

D grabbed the bag. "Is that chocolate chip I smell? I didn't know there was a bagel shop around her that had chocolate chip bagels."

Kagome shrugged. "It's not that strange, though different locations offer different kinds."

With that they got comfortable so they could eat breakfast and chat about various things and exchange different ideas for the shop. One might find this strange. However, the shop _is_ also D's home. Also, the shop doesn't open until nine. Though that was still earlier than D liked, it tended to be necessary... He wasn't lying when said that he couldn't get up early. The earliest he could manage was eight-eight thirty.

It was almost eleven when they had what turned out to be the first customers of the day... A couple dressed in clothes that one might wear to a funeral. Which Kagome and D knew might not be too far off. It didn't matter, however. They had customers to attend to and they had to serve.

"Welcome to Count D's Pet Shop..." D greeted, "This is Chinatown... a place where mystery is around every corner and your heart's desire behind every door... I'm sure we can find the perfect pet for you."

Kagome could tell a grieving parent when she saw one, and these two were definitely it. Not that you could tell with how calm they were when they entered the shop. The man seemed an all right sort. The woman... Kagome just couldn't decide but decided she didn't seem too bad and so thought that she should give her a chance. The pair invited the couple to have some tea with them. They ended up with what some- such as Detective Orcot- might call a 'sob story'.

"We just lost our daughter recently." the man had said, almost randomly.

Kagome's eyes softened slightly in sympathy, though it was hard to tell. "You daughter...? That's quite a sad turn of fortune."

Here the woman ended up finally breaking down in tears. "Alice... she was like an Angel."

Kagome couldn't help but think of the fictional character. D's Next words proved that he also had the same thought. Kagome just hoped that things would turn out all right.

""Alice". Well then... I may have something to interest you." D said.

"Please follow us to the back." Kagome added.

"Here we are..." D said once they reached their destination.

"A doll?" the man wondered aloud.

"No..." the woman replied, "It's a child..."

Just then, they realized an apparent resemblance to their dearly departed daughter. "Y- you are... Alice...?"

At first, the wondered why their daughter was there. They even thought it might be a dream. In the end, they seemed to have decided that they had managed to find a young girl that looked just like their daughter. Kagome was highly amused. It occurred to her to wonder whether this was coincidence or just a strange twist of fate. Because not only was that not a human at all, the fact that such creature looked remarkably like Alice Liddel of the fantasy story was ironic.

Then D decided to drop the bomb. "I believe you are mistaken. She is a rabbit."

'A white one at that.' Kagome added mentally.

"A rabbit?" the woman exclaimed, surprised.

"Yes." D replied, "A rare species that almost died out on a deserted island off the coast of Australia."

"This is a pet shop we're running after all." Kagome added, "We don't have anything but pets."

Of course, like most humans, they interpreted Kagome's statement in a way that seemed to give them the wrong idea. If only Leon could get his hand on people like these that hadn't foolishly brought about their own tragic demise or downfall because of a pet. It wouldn't be accurate but prove Leon's theory right in his eyes. They begged, almost demanded, to be sold the rabbit. D agreed, naturally, and had them sign a contract. Making sure to have them read the rules for their pet of choice: 1.) Don't show her to anyone. 2.) Burn the incense they receive on a daily basis. 3.) Only feed her fresh water and vegetables.

"Pay special attention to the third precaution." Kagome warned, "don't give her anything besides water and vegetables, even if she asks for different foods, you must not give it to her."

"Y- yes."

"If any of those clauses are breached, we will not take responsibility for the consequences, no matter how tragic they might be." D warned.

"Yes, we understand."

"Well then..." D said, "Please take good care of her."

With that, the couple left. Kagome and D shrugged it off, not really caring.

"What do you think, D?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not entirely sure... I don't get grieving parents very often." D answered honestly, "But I'm sure that it won't be at all like they expect, or like it ought to be if they take proper care of it."

"Something is strange." Kagome confessed, "I'm actually feeling a bit uneasy about this one."

"Oh?"

"Well, hopefully things won't be too bad."

Right around teatime, as usual (Kagome still wanted to know how he somehow always showed up when it was time for tea) Leon showed up, though at first they thought it might have been a customer and D started to welcome him until he realized who it was.

"Oh, it's you Keiji-san." Kagome said. (AN: if I'm hearing Detective Conan right, Keiji is the Japanese word for officer.)

"You have good timing. Always coming around teatime." D commented.

"Hey, you're the weirdo drinking tea all the time." Leon countered, "How's business?"

"Hee hee. Brisk as usual, officer." D answered with a not quite fake smile.

'Laugh while you can, D...' Leon thought, 'Because you're going down. One of these days, your doors are going to be closed for good!'

Kagome shook her head at the display. The two hadn't known one another long and already seemed to love antagonizing each other. She knew that Leon saw the connections: A series of strange deaths, the one connection being the victims were customers of the pet shop. Kagome was sure that Leon thought that D dealt in drugs or slave, or that the shop could even be one of the mafia's many fronts. None of which was true, of course. D can't stand things like drugs or slave, and being involved in something like the mafia was something that was beneath both of them. He did, however, realize that they dealt in not-so legal or barely legal animals, though he seemed to think that it was a black market type deal. However, he also knew full well that any evidence the police might actually have was no where near enough to actually inspire or need action.

Leon took a sip of tea, but apparently turned out to not have much of a sweet tooth. "Huh? Blech! What the heck is wrong with this?"

"I put some sugar in the jasmine tea. Is there a problem?" D said.

"Are you nuts? Isn't all your candy sweet enough for you?" Leon retorted, almost shouting, "Black! Make it black!"

Kagome just shook her head. 'Is it bad that I'm already used to this?'

"My goodness, so picky about what you like." D said as he he went to get something else.

Kagome anime-style sweat-dropped. 'It doesn't help that D doesn't get the concept of people who just aren't very fond of sweets existing.'

Just then, however, Leon started to eat one of the cakes. Luckily, he liked them. Which seemed to help him get on D's good side, as while he never hears complaints about his tea or snacks from the customers he deems worthy of offering tea to, he also never hears compliments. D's reaction seemed to unsettle Leon slightly, Kagome couldn't help but notice. And she could have sworn that he blushed for a moment when she added a smile and thank you for the compliment on her cooking into the mix.

'Crap... I'm falling for their charms...' Leon thought, 'Or I'm just hungry.'

A couple weeks passed quietly enough. For the pet shop, at least. The only chaos was the type that was usual for the pet shop plus the chaos brought about by Leon Orcot's arrival. Which was quickly becoming just as regular a thing as the antics of the pet shop's many residents, much to Kagome's secret amusement and D's well hidden but still visible chagrin. However, it wasn't long before dealing with the newest batch of baby hares made Kagome and D remember a certain rabbit that had been sold to a couple who had likened her to their dead daughter.

"Do you think they've been keeping to the contract, D?" Kagome asked.

"Perhaps. One would expect to hear something in the news in this particular case if they broke the most important rule. Do you think they'll remember her diet?" D replied.

Kagome thought it over for a moment. "I... don't know." she decided, "Hey... D?"

"Hm? What is it, Kagome?" D asked, knowing not to write it off when she spoke like that when asking something.

"I think we should visit the real Alice's grave." she said.

"I was thinking that it might be a necessary trip myself... but why bring it up suddenly?" D inquired. After all, it wasn't like Kagome to take an interest in a customer beyond whether they would treat their pet properly.

"I... just have a bad- no, more like really apprehensive feeling." Kagome answered.

"Well then... we should be going, now shouldn't we?" he said.

It was a week day during the time just after or during lunch when most people who actually did anything with their lives would be at work or school. So they just closed up shop, saying the sign saying they would be open again in a couple of hours, and were on their way. It wasn't long before they reached the graveyard closest to the neighborhood the rabbit's owners lived in. They approached, D holding some flowers they had purchased on the way. Just then, they spotted someone who worked maintaining the graveyard and the graves themselves.

"Excuse me." Kagome said to get his attention.

"Would you happen to know the cause of this young girl's death?" D asked.

"Alice Hayward? The man said, "She had such a sad, lonely funeral... but it couldn't be helped. Alice had the face of an angel... but the heart of the devil."

Kagome and D exchanged looks, grave expressions on their faces. They had the man tell them the full story. It was worse than they feared, but still wasn't unexpected by any means. Both knew enough of emotions and how humans worked to be far from naive enough for that. Finished with his story, the man went back to work. The pair knew that something would be happening, may have even already started.

Meanwhile, Leon was at his desk in the station. It was one of those slower, boring days so far. As was usual most of the time when he wasn't on patrol. Just then, he got a call. And so the chaos started. He got a call- he and his co-workers got multiple calls. All with the same problem. A whole horde of rabbits were attacking people and causing panic and chaos.

Naturally, a great many police officers were sent out. No one was prepared for what they found upon arriving. Rabbits were literally everywhere. They were overtaking the area. As his comrades talked over what to do, Leon could barely keep from swearing. Just then, a random police officer Leon didn't know noticed something.

"C- captain! Look at that!" the man exclaimed.

Everyone who looked saw a dead rabbit. But this was very unusual. The babies were bursting out of the dead rabbit's stomach.

"Babies...?" Leon could barely believe his eyes, "Chewing their way out?"

It was a very bad situation. The newborns feed on the mothers. They also grow at an incredible rate- one that no one there thought possible for a living thing. It was a never-ending cycle that was more like replicating. The rabbit population multiplied with each new batch of babies. At the rate things were progressing, the city would be overrun in only a day or two. Just then, a woman, who seemed crazed and delusional, ran up the them. (AN: for how it got to this situation, please look to the corresponding chapter from the manga as reference.)

"Wait... don't kill my child." It was the very same one who had bought the rabbit she and her husband had aptly named Alice, "That's my child... Oh, Alice...Please don't kill my Alice."

Most of the police officers wrote her off, ignoring her. "She's the first victim in the South Hills." one mentioned, "She might be in shock. She watched her husband get devoured by these things."

The woman kept on talking though. "Oh, Alice... Please forgive me. It's all because I broke the promise we made with the count and..."

Leon heard what she said, and instantly made the connection. 'Count?' He went over to her. "Are you talking about... the guy in Chinatown?" 'Count D and Kagome Higurashi?'

Leon knew what he had to do. He went to the pet shop in Chinatown. This time, Kagome and D weren't surprised at all to see him. However, he still surprised them. By dragging them to the area the couple who had bought the rabbit live in. D wasn't too happy with how Leon handled him.

"Ow! You don't have to manhandle me!" D complained.

"Just shut up and come with me!" Leon replied, "You were the one who sold the Hayward family that monster right? We already have the contract as evidence!"

'Keiji-kun's in for disappointment again.' Kagome thought, 'There's no way 'Alice' is still alive at this point.'

"Yes, I did sell them a rabbit..." D answered, "But I wonder which one of these rabbits it is."

"Probably one that's at Mrs. Hayward's house." Kagome said.

"Just do something about those things." Leon practically shouted.

"He's not the pied piper, you know. He can't just lead them away..." Kagome interjected.

D explained about the rabbit for the police officers present, finally letting someone besides Kagome in on what was going on. "Those rabbits are like koalas and kangaroos- they're marsupials. Because of their tendency to propagate, they only lived on a certain island..."

Leon caught on. "Just one island? Then wasn't the island-"

"That's right- it was easily overpopulated." Kagome said, "It's in the nature of this particular species to eat each other when they've reached the peak of reproduction."

"Each other, huh?" Leon said, disturbed, "And when would that be?"

'Even if it came to that- which I'm sure it won't- it would be far to late.' Kagome thought.

D answered, in his usual mysterious, dramatic fashion. "Hm. It would be when this city- no, this entire continent has been picked clean. Though if I get rid of the rabbits before that happens, perhaps the president would reward me in some way... Or else, as in the story of the pied piper, the whole continent would lose its children...

"Just like she has." Kagome finished.

D and Kagome now approached Mrs. Hayward. "Madam..."

She was aware enough to notice him. "Count...!"

"Why did you break the contract? Why did you break her diet?" D asked.

The answer Mrs. Hayward gave disappointed Kagome almost disgusted her even, but she wasn't surprised. "Oh... Because... Because..." she started crying here. "She begged me for it... She cried and pleaded for candy..." Now Kagome was almost convinced the woman had been driven insane at some point in time at her next words, but having considered Shippo a son, tried not to be too hard on her. "And so I told her "Only one bite" and gave her a cookie... And her smile was so bright... She was like an angel."

"It's amazing... how deep a mother's love can be..." D said, "That's how you killed the real Alice, too, isn't it?"

Seeing the confused look on Leon's face, and hoping to get through to the woman what her mistake was, Kagome elaborated. "Ever since she was a little girl, you gave her whatever she wanted. You never held her responsible for her actions, not once... But what child grows up properly like that, without without rules, limitations, and discipline to temper the love given to them? She dropped out of school, becoming a drain on society, committed crime after crime, hurt others, got into drugs... But the world is full of second chances and even then she had a chance for redemption. However, right when you had a chance to redeem yourselves as parents, you caved into her desire to satisfying her dangerous, deadly addiction. In the end, rather then get her second chance, the drugs she craved killed her."

The woman broke down then. "Oh... She was in so much pain... And she would cry and say she needed the drugs... I didn't want her to hate me. I just love her so much..."

"That rabbit was born... eating its way out of its mother's womb." D said, "Parents raise their children by giving them a part of themselves. Children born from deep and unrestrained affections... are born from their parents' blood."

Just then, a police officer spoke up. The rabbits were at the highway, and the way things were going would reach the center of the city. Upon D's inquiry, it was figured out that when the rabbits next multiplied, the population of rabbits would probably reach 200,000. As this point, options were limited. It was decided to try to use flame throwers. However, Mrs. Hayward yet again tried to cut in.

"Wait...Please, wait... Still... She is still my daughter. Even if she's a drug addict or a murderer." she said, running towards the rabbits.

"Ma'am, come back!" Leon said, attempting to stop her.

Luckily, a female police officer held him back. "No, it's too late!"

It did, indeed seem to be too late. As she approached the rabbits, a horde of them rushed her, clearly about to kill her. However, it seemed that someone might be looking out for her. Because at the last second, they all dropped dead.

"What... what happened?" Leon said, "The rabbits are all dying!"

"The rabbits on the highway have stopped in their tracks!" one officer said.

"The rabbits are just falling over...!" said another.

"The rabbits all appear to be dying, sir!" a third one mentioned.

"D! What's going on?" Leon asked.

"It's the pied piper's flute... they are the tenth generation of kids. The poison ingested by the first generation Alice took effect..." D answered.

"Poison?" Leon said, not understanding.

Kagome answered this time. "Sweets like chocolate or candy, chips... the snacks' chemical composition... is toxic to the rabbits, who don't have immune systems."

"Alice ate the poison... and passed it on to her young... and so on, to the tenth generation, where it finally took its toll. " D said, "Mrs. Hayward's love... took its effect and now killed Alice all over again."

Leon was silent for a moment. "D... You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

D, of course, didn't answer. "Why don't we continue this discussion at the shop? It's about time for some tea..."

"Mm... I'd say it's time for some chocolate custard pie, too." Kagome added.

Of course, in the end D- and by extension Kagome- got off scotch free because the Haywards had violated the contract they signed. And Leon never really got the answer he wanted, either. And so life continued for the three. Until, one fateful Saturday, where D insisted that Kagome take the day off.

Kagome was picking up her mail from the mail room in the apartment complex. It was earlier then she usually ever bothered even on a weekend, though it wasn't long till noon. She did tend to leave before she could possibly expect the mail, after all. But today Kagome was expecting a small package from her mother, who liked to send some Japanese snacks and sweets. Which was much appreciated, money was no concern at all for Kagome even though she was by no means rich but she didn't often get to get around to any of the places she had learned of where she could get her hands on such items. Not to mention that for some things, you just can't beat the homemade stuff. Especially her mother's.

"I didn't expect to see you here." a familiar voice said.

Kagome looked behind her. It was- "Keiji-kun? This is a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?"

He went right next to her, apparently doing exactly what she had just been doing. "The same thing as you, apparently."

She noticed which box he was getting mail from. "We're neighbors?"

What do you mean?" Leon asked.

"If that's where you live... I live right across the hall." Kagome explained.

"Heh. Talk about coincidences, huh?" Leon said, not having much against Kagome as there was no reason for him to think she knew what D was doing behind the scenes.

"Yeah. I thought you would be at the station, though?" Kagome said, amused but wondering why he wasn't working.

"Something cropped up and today I don't have to report in until the afternoon." Leon explained.

"Ah. That would explain it. Would you like to join me for lunch? It's no fun eating alone." Kagome said.

Leon smiled. "Sure. I have enough time." And so a friendship was formed between the two.

Monday, it was life as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Just the occasional customer looking for a normal pet that could be found anywhere. However, that changed in the afternoon. Someone both Kagome and D recognized entered the shop. D immediately went into the friendlier version of his business mode.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Karen. It's so good to see you again." he said.

"Count! You remember me?" Karen asked, surprised.

"But of course! I never forget a customer." D replied.

"You bought a pair of canaries, I believe." Kagome added, also never forgetting a customer if she found them pleasant.

Karen got sad at this. "Oh, I feel so terrible... Our house burned down, and so the birds-"

"I'm sorry about the loss of your parents." Kagome said, "I saw it in the paper. A burglary, murder, and as if that wasn't bad enough, a fire." 'Poor girl. Talk about adding insult to injury.'

"Yes, and the fire also stole something else- my eyesight..." Karen said, taking off her sunglasses.

Then the man who was with her spoke up. "I thought a pet might be just the thing to take Karen's mind off of all of this. It's not healthy for you to be home alone all the time."

Kagome almost started, having almost forgotten he was there. Now that she noticed him, something about his aura made her have to refrain from narrowing her eyes.

"And you are?" D inquired, noticing how Kagome seemed to be wary now that she was paying attention to him.

"He's my late mother's cousin." Karen explained, "He works- worked with my father."

"I am Edward. Nice to meet you." he said, shaking D's hand. D found he wasn't sure he liked him any more than Kagome did. Something about Edward made him want to wash his hand.

"Ever since the tragedy, Edward's been taking care of me..." Karen said.

"Oh, come on, Karen!" Edward seemed to comfort, "We're family! We have to watch out for our own."

"Edward..." it was the way she reacted to him- something in her face and the tone of her voice- that truly roused Kagome and D's suspicions.

"I see. Well, if Miss Karen has lost her vision... are you looking for a seeing-eye dog?" D asked, already having an idea of what to do in the situation.

"A seeing-eye dog? At a pet shop?" Edward said.

Kagome couldn't help but how surprised the man was ridiculous.

Apparently, D felt the same. "This is Chinatown." he basically admonished, "We have all manner of creatures for sale."

"Now if you will, Karen-san, Please follow us to the back." Kagome said.

"Wait- I'll go, too." Edward said.

But D would have none of that. "Don't worry. The animal will better recognize its master if they met alone initially."

"But..." Edward clearly wasn't happy. D almost wondered if it was genuine concern for Karen.

"I'm sorry, Count. Edward is just worried about me." Karen said when he caught up to the two, "The police still haven't caught the man who caught my parents... He says the criminal might still be after me, so-"

"I understand." D assured, "This way..."

"It's quiet. Where's the dog?" Karen asked.

"He's close by." Kagome said.

"What?" Karen asked, confused.

"Seeing-eye dogs are extremely well trained. They will not approach you until the get permission." D explained.

Oh... okay." Karen said, putting out her hand, "Well, it's kind of weird to say this, but... shake."

The dog did as asked. He came closer, and took her hand in his, kneeling in a bow. Kagome and D were pleasantly surprised, however. It was clear from her reaction that hey had probably made the right choice. Kagome found in interesting that the incense worked its magic even on people who couldn't even see. If only they could ease her current fear first...

Karen screamed, clearly startled. "C- Count? This isn't a dog- it's human!" she said.

"No, I assure you, he's a dog." D said, "He used to be a military dog in Germany. He's a doberman."

Karen wasn't very happy.** "You're lying! Playing tricks on a blind woman! You should be ashamed of yourself!"**

D reassured her otherwise. "No trick. He will become your eyes and serve you faithfully as your bodyguard."

Karen was calm, but still unsure. "My bodyguard?"

Kagome spelled things out for her. "Karen, you told us yourself that the man who killed your parents is still on the loose. Your eyes might not work now, but you're still a witness to the crime. The criminal could be after your life too. This dog will keep you safe. He'll protect you no matter what, wherever you both are."

"But- but he doesn't even know me." Karen protested.

"He will obey his master's every command." D said, "He will protect you with his very life."

"He'd die... for me?" Karen asked, surprised and slightly distressed.

The dog, whose human form was dressed in a military uniform, saluted. "Ja."

After that, it took little to convince her. The contract was completed and signed shortly, and before long they were leaving the shop. Leon arrived just as they were leaving.

"Hey, wasn't that Karen Schneider?" Leon asked.

"Hello, Keiji-kun." Kagome greeted.

"The blind Cinderella who inherited a fortune three months ago..." Leon said, still looking back.

"Did her family have that much money?" D asked.

"I heard that apparently, her father was in the middle of a patent application that could make the family millions." Kagome said.

Just then Leon got the implications of what was going on... sort of. "Hey... you better not have sold her one of your freak creatures!" he said, getting right up to D and almost in his face.

"Aww, Officer, where's the trust? I just gave her a seeing-eye dog that can also protect her." D said.

With that Leon settled in as D got the tea and Kagome got the snacks.

"Do you know if she'll be blind permanently?" Kagome asked.

"Actually, I don't know all the details... but the doctors think her blindness is just a psychosomatic response to the trauma." Leon said.

"The trauma?" D asked, encouraging Leon to elaborate.

"I wish I can say that I'm surprised... but either way, I can't say that I blame her." Kagome said softly, yet still able to be heard clearly by both men, "Think about it. She saw her parents killed right in front of her, and barely escaped the burning house and with it dying herself. If I were in her shoes- a life where nothing truly terrible had ever happened before- I wouldn't want to see any more of such a dark, gruesome world either."

"We're hoping it's just a temporary thing." Leon said, "Once she can see again, she can I.D. whoever did this." (AN: For what actually happens in the manga, see the corresponding chapter for details. Just know that Dreizehn is the dog's name, and that if you like romance this is definitely a chapter for you.)

It turned out that D and Kagome had done the right thing. In the end, their suspicions were proven correct. Edward had been the culprit. A few days after they had left the shop, Dreizehn risked his life saving Karen from Edward, who had come up with the whole plot just to get rich. The struggle led to Karen regaining her eyesight. In the end, Karen learned that Dreizehn was indeed a dog, but she could still see his human form when they were alone. From then on, she had her fierce, handsome bodyguard at her side at all times. Kagome had been very happy with how things turned out, and she was convinced that there was something romantic between the two, even if it might not ever lead anywhere.

**Owari**

Shippo: That was certainly a long chapter.

Yoruko: *Is petting her dog, Ichigo* Well, I _do_ fit in two scenarios from the manga plus some extra scenes.

Shippo: Either way I think it's good.

Yoruko: Why thank you. ^^

Next time: First, it's Christmas time and disaster almost strikes when a client is given a dragon egg on accident. Leon almost makes things worse. Then two very different men become attached to two different felines. Later, a homicide investigation takes a surprising turn when one of the suspects receives a mermaid.


	4. Chapter 4

Yoruko: This chapter will either be longer, or cover a larger portion of the manga... The parts I'm going to cover don't involve D or even Leon much.

Leon: You could just show more of the customers, you know!

Yoruko: Well, yeah I guess I could... But I like it better this way~ maybe I'll just skim over some of the chapters.

Kagome: That's not a bad idea. You can cover more this way.

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, Petshop of Horrors, or anything else copyrighted that you recognize I'd be rich. Last time I checked, I've never even been close to being rich.

**Of Mermaids and Dreams**

Kagome shook her head as she watched D attempt to fish. It had been an... interesting couple of weeks. First, on Christmas Leon helped Kagome and D discover that they had given an old man the dragon egg on accident. Of course, they had to go and get it back by switching it with the turtle he was supposed to get. That was on interesting Christmas Eve. First they were sidetracked by a trip to the insane, sadistic dentist... She still seemed like she wanted to force herself on D to Kagome. (Therefore though Kagome made sure he knew better she couldn't blame Leon for thinking at first that they were a couple.)

Then there was the trip to the local mafia don who relied on D for help training his toy poodles... Kagome had rolled her eyes when his men tried to keep it a secret from Leon, making him think the don of all people was who D was going out with. Kagome actually enjoyed bursting that bubble. Leon's and the henchmen's reactions were hilarious.

Then of course, Leon being the stubborn guy he was he tried to use the dragon egg to get D (and Kagome along with him) arrested. D didn't react well, of course, and she had to slap some sense into both of them. Then they had to get the egg to the ocean before it finished hatching and therefore ended up causing a disaster, such as destroying Los Angeles.

Then there was the... interesting incident of a 'good guy got mixed in with the wrong crowd' type getting paired with Lady, the kitten who seemed to be a live lucky charm to anyone she's attached to. (Kagome found that cute, though... they were so cute together that she made sure D gave him a second chance.)

And today they'd had an especially rowdy customer. So now, D had decided that to unwind, he would go night fishing. Catch and release, of course, he was a vegetarian and would never even dream of eating fish. Kagome tagged along to make sure he didn't get mixed up with something. Just then Kagome noticed Q-chan flying over to them from wherever he'd been and something seemed wrong. She tapped D on the shoulder.

After Q-chan told D something, the pair were quick to follow the little creature. It was a good thing they did, too... For in the water, half lying on the rocky shore, was a woman. Or rather, what looked like a woman from her current position. Her aura told Kagome what she wasn't, in fact, human. She exchanged glances with D. This would certainly be interesting, if the feeling Kagome had was correct. For now, though, helping her was more important.

The almost foreboding feeling Kagome had turned out to be right. They had a mermaid with amnesia on their hands now. She looked so familiar, too... All they could do was take her to the shop. Kagome knew they would figure it out if D didn't already know.

A couple of days later, Leon showed up. This, of course, led to Kagome finding out exactly what the feeling she had was... Though she felt it didn't concern her. This time, he was complaining about a case that had nothing to do with the pet shop. Kagome was curious as to how exactly the pet shop and her apartment became something akin to havens for the detective when he needed to relax. After all, he was trying to get them arrested for drug dealing and murder; or something to that affect.

"It's been a week... and still no sign of the body." Leon said.

"Are you talking about the singer who fell into the ocean on her wedding day?" D asked.

'… Singer? Are they talking about the missing diva of the classical part of the music world?' Kagome wondered to herself, 'I don't know why anyone would expect to find it. The ocean is huge.'

"Evangeline Blue. The girl who put the ass back in classical." Leon elaborated, confirming D and Kagome's musings, "Debuted at 14. Won a Grammy by 18. She's been a star ever since. The press has been all over the story."

"Oh, that diva." Kagome said, "Outside of Chinatown lots of people talk about it, but personally I don't see it as concerning me."

"So why is your department involved in this case?" D asked.

"This wasn't an accident. It was a homicide." Leon said.

"... A homicide? Really?" Kagome commented. 'Well, I suppose they have to cover all of their based, she was famous.' she thought.

"But according to the grieving groom... Evangeline went out to the deck to get some fresh air and then slipped and fell." D pointed it, having seen an article in the newspaper he gets.

"Ethan Grey's testimony is a lie. He made it up. The guy's as dirty as money." Leon insisted.

"Are you suggesting that the groom pushed his own bride into the ocean- on their wedding day no less- all for money?" Kagome said, shocked. The woman was famous after all, if it was about money this guy must be an idiot.

"He was her manager right?" D asked, having the same thought as Kagome, "And she was the money tree for the record label."

"With how famous she is and how much she already makes, no insurance money can come even close to her potential earnings." Kagome pointed out.

"I don't see any motive. Why would he kill the woman he loves?" D said, calmly sipping his tea.

"Have you heard her sing? The guy's probably a humanitarian!" Leon exclaimed, "But it doesn't matter... Grey is hiding something!"

"And you know this... how?" D asked, skeptical.

"My instinct! A cop trusts his gut." Leon said, pointing at himself.

Kagome and D exchanged a glance, both thinking that a wild animal does the same thing. They said nothing though.

"It's been a week... The odds she's still alive are slim, but they should at least be able to find the body." Leon said.

"I highly disagree with how vast the ocean is... but if the ship was close enough to land, it may have washed up on some shore somewhere." Kagome said.

"... Or it got caught in the propellers. The body's likely in pieces." D said, the he added cheerfully, "Maybe it was eaten by sharks."

Having been desensitized to gore years ago after her time traveling through Feudal Japan, Kagome couldn't help but snicker at the look on Leon's face. Really, it was nice that D had someone he felt comfortable around to tease. But Kagome supposed that it was a little mean of him (as strange as it was that a police officer could be so strongly affected by something like that without being a rookie or having a weak stomach) so she defused the situation before Leon decided to blow up at D.

"Ne, D… as funny as seeing you baiting Keiji-kun (AN: means 'officer in Japanese) is, you should probably lighten up on him." She said. Leon was left fuming at everyone picking on him, but Kagome succeeded in her objective.

Later after Leon left, Kagome and D talked about the case in private. It was official- neither could be sure if the mermaid they found was really the missing singer or not. But the fact that she looked just like her couldn't possibly be just a coincidence.

"What do you think, D?" Kagome asked.

"She's most likely not the presumed dead Evangeline Blue, that much I'm certain of." D said.

"That's what I think, too. I've learned, though, that when two people naturally look similar or identical without being twins, parent-child, or some other relation that there's usually some kind of connection." Kagome said.

"That's true." D said, "I think I know just what to do."

A couple of days later, D and Kagome took Kagome's rarely-used car and paid Ethan Gray a visit. They found him on a dock. He was looking out towards the ocean. Kagome couldn't help but wonder how he would react.

"Are you Ethan Grey?" Kagome asked, mostly as a way of getting his attention.

"My condolences for your loss." D said.

"Stop! Her body hasn't been found yet. She still might be alive." Ethan said.

"Yes, of course. My sincerest apologies." D said with his false smile he used on customers. (Partially to lull them into a false sense of security in some cases.)

"And you two are…?" Ethan asked.

"Pardon my manners. I am the owner of a pet shop in Chinatown & this is my assistant." D said, "Before the accident we received an order for a pet from Miss Evangeline and…"

"I didn't know…" Ethan said, his interest clearly slightly piqued.

"Under the current circumstances, we weren't sure what to do." Kagome added.

"Sorry, but I can't take a pet." Ethan said.

"Perhaps you might take a looks first? You can await your wife's return along with _Her_. She may make this difficult time more bearable." D suggested.

Those proved to be the magic words. He went with them to the pet shop back in Chinatown. Soon after entering the shop, Ethan spoke up.

"What did Eva order exactly? What kind of animal?" he asked.

"A fish." Kagome replied, purposely vague.

"A fish? A tropical fish? It's no one of those freaky-looking eels, is it?" he was clearly curious.

"Actually, it's a very rare species. So rare, we are unable to display it." D said.

'More like she'd seduce most of the male customers & people would freak no matter which form they saw.' Kagome thought.

Finally, they came to a room that had a giant vase within.

"Wow. Is that its tank?" Ethan asked, then upon hearing a splash added, "It… it's kinda big isn't it?"

"Use the ladder and see for yourself." Kagome suggested. 'After all, I want to see how he reacts.'

"I can't see anything. It's too dark…" Ethan said upon reaching the top.

"Take a closer look…" D said, "That which appears murky… will soon become clear."

Ethan did just that. Sure enough, he saw what started out as just a face soon became what looked at a glance to be a woman who looked just like his missing wife.

"Eva!" he exclaimed, "Eva, you're alive!"

By this point Kagome & D had joined him. D put his hand on Ethan's shoulder to get his attention.

"Sir, take a closer look." D said, "This is a mermaid."

Sure enough, what looked at a glance to be a woman proved to have ears no human would have and a fish tail. Humans of modern times don't believe in such things, but this was indeed a mermaid. It was the same one they found the week before when D had decided to go fishing. Ethan, of course, tried to deny what was right before his eyes.

"M-mermaid? That... that's impossible!" Ethan insisted, then proceeded to try to call out to the mermaid.

"Take a deep breath and calm down, Mr. Grey;" Kagome advised, "Having a meltdown isn't going to be any help to anyone."

"It just so happens that we found her last week, on the night of the full moon." D explained, "We found her washed up on shore."

Ethan Grey's reaction made it clear that he recognized the time as the day of the wedding. D then explained that mermaids are very valuable in Asia. He'd been planning to ship her to Hong Kong. However, D and Kagome had agreed that in case it was more than a coincidence that they wound up with a mermaid who looks just like Evangeline Blue they should show Ethan first.

Ethan, however, was convinced. "But is **is** her! That ring! That's the wedding ring I gave her."

"So perhaps your wife has returned to life in this form." D suggested.

"No..." Ethan was still hesitant to believe in what he'd thought was only a fairy tale.

"According to Asian myth, mermaids live in a palace deep within the ocean and occasionally surface to interact with humans. Perhaps the Evangeline you married was a mermaid all along." D continued.

"Is it really so strange? All over the world, there are stories about things like or similar to this, and many people know that most myths have contain some amount of truth. 'The voice that moved the world' some people have said... Maybe Evangeline wasn't of this world in the first place, maybe she was a mermaid all along." Kagome said.

They couldn't know for sure, though, whether there speculation was real or not, but Ethan Grey didn't need to know _that_ part. Instead D explained why the mermaid didn't react to Ethan if she was really Evangeline.

"The sad thing is... When she awoke... she had no memory of her past." D told Ethan, "She doesn't know where she came from or where she was going. She didn't even know her own name. If her memory comes back... she might remember being with you, marrying you. And perhaps even what happened... on that dreadful night."

"So, Mr. Grey," D continued, "Should I give her to the police? I doubt they'd believe any of this. On the other hand, this is a big case. Perhaps our mermaid is best left in their custody- Even today, people are looking for these in the sea..."

However, D had managed to convince him. "W-wait... I'll take her home. I-I don't want the world to see her the way she is right now."

D then took him to sign the contract. Ethan had no protests. As Ethan signed, D told him about the rules of the contract: 1, don't show her to anyone. 2, keep her in a large saltwater tank. 3, feed her lots of fresh seafood. Business now complete, D sent Ethan Grey on his way. Kagome then joined him from feeding some of the fish.

"What do you think, D?" Kagome asked.

"Hm... We'll just have to see. What's your take on this, Kagome?" D said.

"I think... that this won't be a 'and they lived happily ever after' scenario." Kagome answered.

"Well, if our dear detective is at all correct... this can only end badly for Mr. Grey, whether in blood or in tears. Mermaids can be quite vengeful creatures." D said.

"Hm... speaking of which, we can probably expect another visit from Keiji-kun soon." Kagome said, "Ever since he first got suspicious of us he seems unable to leave us alone."

Sure enough, Kagome proved right. Not that she ever had any doubt, Leon Orcot may have more morals than Inuyasha and definitely more of a sense of justice and right and wrong, but they did have the same sort of temper, were both stubborn, & both seemed oblivious in almost the same way. Leon showed up at the shop the very next day. Kagome couldn't decide if she was surprised at how quick it had been or not, but brushed the thought aside. She had long since learned that guys anything like Inuyasha all had a shared habit of having moments where they did something you would never have expected of them, whether human or not. Also as expected, Leon started shouting and throwing around accusations as soon as he got inside.

"Count! Goddamnit, Ethan Grey came by last night, didn't he? Don't bother cooking up another one of your half-truths. I was trailing him!" Leon practically shouted.

'Geesh, Orcot-keiji sure can be loud...' Kagome thought with a sweat-drop.

"Yes, he did come by last night." D said, not at all fazed, (Kagome knew he would rarely if ever admit or show it even if he was) "I simply offered him a pet to soothe the pain of his loss."

"You come by often enough that you ought to know our motto- 'We sell love, dreams, and hope'." Kagome added, quoting D's claim for when Leon was being more blatant about his accusations.

"And? Which one was it this time?" Leon interrogated.

"A mermaid." D said cheerfully,

'Mermaid?' Leon thought, then shrugged it off. "Your damn stories are always fishy. Bout time you actually made one up about fish."

"Officer, that man does not have the stomach for murder." D informed.

"Huh?" Leon said, clearly not getting what he meant.

Kagome sighed mentally at how oblivious the detective was. "Ethan Grey, Evangeline's husband. Her probable death appeared to genuinely upset him."

Kagome looked at D out of the corner of her eye. Both knew that the look Ethan Grey had on his face when he saw Evangeline alive wasn't the kind of expression someone faced with a person (or being) they thought they had killed would have. If this was a murder case, Ethan Grey wasn't the perpetrator.

Leon wasn't convinced. "Hmm... Then you really think it was an accident? My gut still tells he he's dirty."

"Well, what if he's covering for someone else?" D suggested.

"There are few people who oust someone they care about even when it was something major. He could be covering up for the real suspect." Kagome pointed out.

In this way, Leon remembered that there had been one other person on the deck during the supposed accident. Louise Thissen, Evangeline's assistant. She had been in a relationship with Ethan before Evangeline. When D and Kagome decided to visit Leon at the station, it was clear that Louise turned out to be a dead end.

"So then, is Louise clean?" Leon was asking himself, "Man, my gut just isn't very good lately."

"Actually, I have a lot of faith in your gut, as you would say." D said as he put his hand on Leon's shoulder, purposely startling him. (Not that he would admit it, Kagome knew.)

"What the hell? Count? Kagome? What are you doing here?" Leon almost shouted.

"We brought you food." Kagome said cheerfully.

"It is tea time you know." D added.

Leon then explained the situation to them. Louise denied having anything to do with what happened, and had seemed very upset. She had even cried. Leon was convinced that her tears were real. Kagome shook her head at him.

"Now, now, Keiji-kun. You of all people should probably know better than to think that a man can truly be able to tell whether a woman's tears are genuine or fake." she admonished.

"According to Asian myth, a mermaid's tears harden into pearls... which begs the question- do imitation pearls come from feigned sorrow?" D said.

"You came all the way over here just to tell me that?" Leon said.

"And also to tell you this." D said, "According to an Asian legend, eating the intestines of a mermaid can give a human eternal youth."

"You're kidding me!" Leon said.

D then proceeded to take advantage of Leon's weak stomach (when it comes to this sort of thing) by saying that it's considered a rare delicacy... similar to human meat. Just then, another officer barged in. Evangeline Blue's body had been found in the yacht harbor... It seemed like the body really had been eaten by sharks or something similar.

Later on, Leon learned the whole story from Louise: the night of the accident, Evangeline, who had been spoiled all of her life getting whatever she wanted, overheard Ethan telling Louise he still loved her and wasn't going to go through with it. Rather than snapping like they both expected, she jumped overboard. Now she was convinced that Ethan was going crazy. She wanted them to help him. D and Kagome didn't learn that until after the fact, though. Leon had simply stormed to the shop and started shouting yet again, proving D and Kagome's theory of how it would turn out correct.

**"****Count!****"** Leon shouted, grabbing D by his clothing.

"My, aren't we busy today?" D said.

"What did you say you sold Ethan?" Leon demanded.

"As we tried to tell you before, we sold him a mermaid." Kagome said, trying to calm Leon down, "A furious one at that. There are many women, human or not, who would do anything to get what they want, and she'd doubtless shed some pearls if that's what it takes. What's the saying? 'Hell hath no fury like the wrath of a woman scorned'?"

"The poor prince has mistaken guilt for love. I wonder if he's kept his part of the contract and fed it properly?" D commented, then upon seeing Leon's confused but curious look said, "That species becomes quite hostile when hungry."

"Damn it!" Leon exclaimed, letting D go and running off. Kagome and D settled down for some tea afterwards.

"Like I said... It is a delicacy..." D said as he cut the cake, "Once you've tasted "love" from human flesh, you're forever hooked. And mermaids have quite an appetite for love."

"I don't pretend to know how Grey-san really felt... but he did definitely have genuine affection for Evangeline, and as a result, the guilt tore him up inside. I'm sure we've heard the last of him after how Leon reacted." Kagome replied.

Kagome ended up being correct. Leon and his co-workers stormed Ethan Grey's home. However, they were much too late. Ethan Grey had been killed and partially eaten by what looked like a giant fish.

A couple weeks later, Leon followed them to the museum of natural history. He even ended up dragged into a dream world of Earth before humans with them. Kagome confiscating Leon's gun proved to avoid a major disaster when a saber-tooth tiger started attacking a herd of deer. Leon had been so sheepish Kagome found it adorable upon discovering that the fierce feline was a mother that needed to feed her cubs. D and Kagome also as a result of the dream discovered that Leon, for all he proved to be a type that would survive being stranded, would never be able to handle being the only one left. It ended with the three of them all being a little closer.

"Leon's really something... at times he's so similar to Inuyasha it's scary, at others he's completely different from any other guy- especially the human ones- that I've met." Kagome said after Leon had finally parted ways with them after some tea at the shop.

"I do wonder what I'm going to do about Officer Orcot. I really have come to enjoy his company... One day I may not be willing to let him leave any more than I'll ever let you even think of leaving." D said.

Kagome smiled to herself. D was one of the few people she knew willing to be so open about that sort of thing if he trusted the person enough. "Well, you can rest easy, D... At this point, I wouldn't even dream about leaving... And I think our detective's already unwittingly gotten himself in too deep to leave."

**Owari**

Next time: When D is called in on a favor, the result is a spy-like mission for Kagome and D, as well as Kagome learning about the D line's black sheep- D's father. Then, a possible serial killer who might be less human than he appears is on the loose.


	5. Chapter 5

Leon: You're already updating?

Yoruko: Yup! I've got so many stories that I figured I'd concentrate on trying to get at least a couple of the non-series of oneshots I've got planned finished as soon as I can manage.

Leon: Why not just start the other ideas then?

D: Now now, Detective. If Yoruko-san works on too many stories at once she'll be overwhelmed.

Kagome: Besides, I've been reading Petshop of Horrors and I want to see where Yoruko-chan takes this.

Disclaimer: Yoruko Rhapsodos owns nothing recognized in any of her fanfics.

**Deceptive Appearances**

Leon was once again visiting the shop. Without, as usual, any actual reason to be there. Kagome was sure he'd claim that it was to keep and eye on D and her so he could finally get that one piece of evidence that would land them in jail. However, having come to know him surprising well through the combination of his visits to the pet shop and having him as a neighbor, Kagome knew better. She was sure he probably wasn't actually aware of the reason- if there even was a reason- himself. Leon was currently looking at a picture.

"So what's with the tuxedo? I thought you only wore dresses." Leon asked.

Kagome sweat-dropped mentally. Did Leon really think that those were dresses? He _did_ know that they came with pants right?

"Funny, that's my grandfather." D said.

"Damn! The resemblance is freaky." Leon commented.

"Check the corner. It should have the date and the location the photo was taken." D told him.

"Oh yeah... 1938." Leon read aloud, "So the old man was an important guy?"

"After the war, he came to America and opened a pet store." D said.

"Pet store, eh?" Leon said disbelievingly, then upon as he ate one of the snacks, "Hey don't you have anything to eat that's not sweet? Just looking at this stuff would cause diabetics to go into shock."

"Detective, perhaps you've forgotten that this isn't a buffet?" D said, clearly annoyed.

"Keiji-kun, you _do_know that it's considered rude to complain so much when your host is willingly feeding you right? This is a pet store, D could make you bring your own food if you wanted to eat in here."

Leon waved it off, though. "Heh. You know how it is. I've been so busy lately, plus there's nothing at my place. And hotel food is damn expensive."

'Well... that _would_ explain why I've seen him around less at the apartment complex.' Kagome thought. But...' "Hotel?" she asked.

"You ever been to Garuna? It's a small island off the East Sina Sea." Leon said.

Kagome wasn't sure she'd even heard of it, but apparently D had. "Yes... a small country with a proper lineage of kings... They also have some of the world's finest diamond mines."

'That's why it actually did sound familiar... Ayumi was crazy about jewelry.' Kagome thought.

"Damn straight." Leon said.

Leon then proceeded to tell them what exactly this had to do with him. The emperor had died of old age. However, he'd had a mistress over thirty years younger, and she was pregnant. The emperor hadn't had any legitimate children, so her child was the heir and would be one rich little kid. (Kagome, unlike Leon, was accounting for the fact that it could turn out to be a girl.) Naturally, the already living possible heirs were far from happy (not to mention the poor empress, in Kagome's opinion- first losing her husband and now this mess) and then the neighboring bigger countries' leaders that would love to get their hands on Garuna. In short, on top of the scandal you've got a 'political time bomb'- as Leon put it- on your hands. Naturally, the young woman chose to run, and came to the US.

"And guess who's department gets to play babysitter? We're watching her round the clock. You've got no idea how many officers we've got on this." Leon finished.

"I see..." D said, "Her child... Is there any proof that he's really the king's son?"

"That's the best part! The old fart pulled a fast one on everyone. Before he passed away, he had a sample of his sperm preserved. The mistress artificially inseminated herself. The brat's turkey basted! " Leon exclaimed, "And get this- the girl's four months pregnant... but the king died nearly a year ago! Can you get that? The guy gets more play dead than I do alive! And the queen... oh, you better believe she's pissed. But at the same time they want to stay true to the bloodline. And you don't even want to know what the pope's saying. Garuna is primarily Catholic, you know. I hear about things like this and I'm glad I'm just a cop... I mean these royals... they're tabloid fodder, you know? No offense Count."

'Tch. And this is why I tried everything I could to help Inuyasha realize how good he had it...' Kagome thought, 'And my mom and little brother wanted to know why I used to say that I'd much rather not be famous.'

"Foolish..." was all D said.

"Pardon?" Leon asked, wanting clarification.

"I can't believe how foolish people can be." D said with a smile, he liked meeting those rare humans- especially Americans- who were happy with their lot in life.

"Yeah, I envy you sometimes, running a pet store. Animals are much smarter than humans." Leon said.

Kagome just shrugged. It just goes to show the truth in the quote 'Two things are infinite. The universe and human stupidity. And I'm not so sure about the universe.' in her opinion. Things like this were very rare among the demon realm, the more intelligent ones had their power struggles and romance drama, but they valued friends and family above all else- Sesshomaru had disliked Inuyasha himself.

"Yes, speaking of which, I must get back to work. My raccoon has had diarrhea all week... I wonder if it's stress."

"Aww! C'mon, man! I'm eating." Leon complained.

Later that night, after they had closed shop and Kagome was about to finally head home for the night and get some sleep, someone knocked on the door of the shop.

"A customer? At this hour?" D commented.

"Obviously, this isn't going to be any normal customer." Kagome said.

"Is this Count D's Pet Shop?" a woman's voice asked.

"Yes. Please come in." D said.

"Y-your majesty! To what do I owe this honor?" D said, bowing.

Kagome bowed as well. The words 'Your Majesty' would normally make her wonder if this was connected to Leon's latest case. (if you could call it that) However, she clearly wasn't human. Even if Kagome couldn't feel her aura, the fact that her face had looked younger with the veil covering it would have been her first clue.

"That's unnecessary. And don't worry, I came in secret. Is the count in?" she said, "By the way, who might this lovely young woman be? I wasn't aware you family was ever willing to hire some help."

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, Ma'am." Kagome said.

D answered her next. "Unfortunately, no. He is on a purchasing trip. Perhaps I may be of some assistance?"

"Well, I was hoping to speak to the count, but perhaps..." the queen trailed off.

"Anything you wish." D said.

'Silly D... you should know better than to promise 'anything'... though something tells me it probably wouldn't have done any good.' Kagome thought.

"I trust you're familiar with my current... dilemma." she said.

"Yes..." D said, in fact they had been talking about it and its similarities to Leon's case earlier, if Kagome was right about exactly who she was.

"Then you know what I'm about to ask, and why it must be done." the queen said, then she told her story.

"I can still remember our wedding... how excited everyone was... I was so young. Too young, I think..."

_"__You're__my__bride?__You're__not__very__pretty...__" __a__little__boy__said._

_ "Well, you're pretty short for a king." the little girl, eventual queen, retorted._

_"_Our first conversation turned into our first fight. It wouldn't be the last. We spent our days as actors... as king and queen, husband and wife... While we spent our nights in the arms of others. Then one day... I fell ill. For a week, I was fluttering between life and death. When at last I came to... I found my husband watching over me. He wore and expression of worry and concern I hadn't thought possible. In that instant... all our quarrels and petty squabbles seemed to fade. Like a snowdrift on the first day of spring... But true happiness was to elude us. Because of my illness, I had become infertile. The council advised my husband to find a concubine… but he refused. My husband and I had at last found love. And more important, we realized that our love was meant to be our legacy. Yes, the people desired a prince, an heir to the throne… but we believed that there were more important things. After years of infidelity, restoring the sanctity of our marriage was all that mattered to us. Everything else was secondary…"

"Including providing the kingdom with an heir." the queen finished, "He believed that. We both Believed it. He would never have… Th- this must have something to do with the doctors and advisors de-"

But she broke off coughing. Kagome put her hand on the queen's back, trying to help her. D, of course, also tried to help.

"Your majesty?" he inquired.

"I… don't have much time…" the queen said; it was more than enough explanation for Kagome and D, she was old after all.

"Your majesty…" D was clearly concerned.

"I… realize our marriage wasn't perfect. But before his death my husband and I stopped playing the part of husband and wife and started living it. That woman and her bastard child must not be allowed to take that away. It's for the good of the kingdom." the queen finished.

"How painful… You have no need to worry any more, you know the truth- that's all that matters. You have no reason to listen to the speculations and accusations of others." Kagome comforted.

"I understand how you must feel." D said, "But I'm just a pet shop manager. Nothing more. What you're asking me to is-"

"You look very much like the count." the queen said, hand under his chin.

"Yes, a long time ago. He tried to seduce me." she said.

"Seduce you?" D asked as Kagome did her best to quiet her giggles.

"As I mentioned, before the illness I was not the most devoted wife. Your grandfather became quite a good friend. He wanted to take me away, and show me the world. He knew I couldn't take him up on his offer. But he DID make a promise to me. He assured me that if I was ever in need… I could turn to him for help. With anything."

"Your majesty…" D was still reluctant, but Kagome could tell he was caving.

"I have no one else to turn to. I feel terrible for asking such a thing. Your grandfather was such a kind man. But your father-"

"What?" D exclaimed. 'My father?

'I wonder… D has never talked about his father. What's going on?' Kagome thought.

"Your father was the doctor who suggested my husband find a concubine. He's the one who convinced him to leave a sperm sample. Your father is the reason that bastard child exist." elaborated the queen.

That, apparently, was 'all she wrote'. D accepted the queen's request. She was very relieved. When she left, it was like a burden was lifted from her shoulders.

"D, what's going on? You and the pets have told me enough about your grandfather- mostly in passing- but I've never in all my time knowing you heard a word about your father." Kagome said.

"I suppose you have a right to know… You've been working here- we have been acquainted- long enough for you to know the… hidden purpose of this shop even without my having told you, correct?" D started.

"Yes… your motto 'We sell love, hope, and dreams' says it all. In a way… part of the shop's true purpose is much like the dimension witch Yuuko's shop in the world of the Clamp manga, more specifically xxxHolic and Tsubasa Chronicles. You sell customers who have more specific wants a pet that will grant their wish at what you find to be an appropriate price, similar to Yuuko- only mostly in money and sweets. There's always a catch 22, though- the contract's three stipulations in the more unusual cases- as far as pet shops go- balance out both the pet's unique needs and the price of the customer's wish. Nothing is truly free, after all." Kagome said.

"Precisely."

"However, where your shop is nothing like Yuuko's shop is this- the more unusual pets also serve a double purpose- they test the customers… or are used as a sort of clean up." Kagome finished.

"That is certainly one way to put it and how I run things, yes." D agreed, "and my grandfather while more harsh in some ways is quite similar in how he runs things. My father, however… is a completely different story. Whether he was always this way, I do not know, but he is much darker… he has had a cruel streak since before I can truly remember. In getting rid of humans, whom he considers the trash of the world, he would take actions that probably will end in much harm and death for many other creatures without a care in the world. He made a number of mistakes, and has been estranged from my grandfather, who raised me for the most part, for a long time now."

"… I see." Kagome said, "But I'm sure you're nothing like what he has become, so you have no reason to worry.

"… Kagome…"

After that, it wasn't long before they took action. Kagome helped him with the first part. Sneaking into the zoo in an undetectable manner, they took the objective- an artificially fertilized egg. Or… what was going to be in the future if it wasn't yet. It was sadly easy, they found. People must not place very much value on the safety of animals... or maybe they thought thieves and lowlifes had no reason to target a zoo? Once away from the scene, they saw a building on fire… Kagome noted to herself that it seemed to be a hotel, possibly- knowing her luck- the one the girl Leon was guarding.

"... Leon's going to end up accusing us of being connected to that if it has anything to do with this case." Kagome said.

D shook his head. "Really, there's no end of the trouble tonight..."

"The night isn't exactly young anymore and we're no where near finished." Kagome agreed, "We still need to check the lab..."

'Damn you, father... Damn you for making me do this... You've really made a mess of things. And once again, I'm the one who must clean it up.' D thought as he sneaked into the lab a short time later.

D had a little more difficulty at the lab. He even almost got caught, if he hadn't been mistaken for his father by the one guard his herbs hadn't made fall asleep. He still retrieved it easily enough in the end, however. Kagome even used a pet experienced with illusions to provide an alibi, as she decided that she would be more useful that way. They met up about an hour later and headed to the beach. Right after disposing of the sample, the queen arrived.

"Thank you." she said, "You are a credit to your family. I see your father in you."

"Thank you, your majesty." he said.

"And you, young lady, are a remarkable young woman. I won't forget this."

"Think nothing of it." said Kagome.

"I hope you can be at peace. You're right. There are more important things than bloodlines." D said.

"I think that there are very people with a higher standard of living- or who attempt to achieve it- who remember what is important." Kagome said, "If they ever did."

"Bless you both for understanding. Our love will remain untainted and pure." the queen said.

Then in a flash of light her husband- the king- appeared. Both of them looked young again, and had bird's wings.

"My husband comes for me." the queen said, "At last we will be reunited. Remember me. Remember us."

Then, they took their true forms- that of birds- and left. No doubt headed for the next life. Kagome almost didn't say anything. D's next words summed everything up nicely, in her opinion.

"You will not be forgotten. May happiness light your path... forever." he said.

"I'm glad we could help them." she said softly, giving him a hug.

Kagome's intuition proved all to true when she got back to the shop a couple minutes behind D with things for breakfast. However, someone else, apparently, had beaten her to the punch. Leon was there, seemingly trying to arrest D... she sighed mentally. Besides the fact that he was ridiculously- in fact, annoyingly persistent... Kagome couldn't help but wonder what, exactly, he would do about her on the off chance that he somehow actually succeeded. She was amused, nonetheless, at the situation she walked in on.

"Hello, Count! You weren't going anywhere, were you?" Leon said, grabbing his arms from behind, "Maybe heading off to bed, huh? After an evening like yours, I wouldn't be surprised. Where were you last night, Count?"

"What are you talking about?" D said, "I don't think my personal life is any of your business. Let go of me!"

"... I'm beginning to wonder if you're a stalker, Keiji-kun." Kagome said, unable to resist teasing him, "How about you let go of D and we talk about this like responsible adults?"

"Not until you're both behind bars!" Leon insisted. '30 people, including Ms. Yunfa, are now dead...' he thought, thinking of the now dead mistress,"I know you're responsible, Count. You're coming with me- both of you are."

Just then, his phone rang. It was, ironically enough, an almost literal case of 'saved by the bell'. Right at the same time, it seemed, Leon's co-workers were bring the real culprit into custody. Kagome could only shake her head. With the lack of sleep, she really hoped that for once D wouldn't bait Leon, she'd end up with a headache. However, it seems like she may have spoken too soon.

"What? A suspect for What?" D asked, rubbing his wrists.

Later, they had invited Leon in for breakfast... with Kagome cooking, naturally. She took the opportunity to get rid of the egg.

"Here you go." she said, "Have some eggs. Hope you like sunny side up... D's fridge just doesn't have good ingredients for an omelet that isn't depressingly plain by American standards."

"Hey, this is new. You finally have something that won't give me cavities." Leon said.

"Well, after all your complaining..." D said, clearly sick of hearing the same thing every time he treated Leon to something.

"Should you even be here right now?" D asked, "What about the shop."

"I'm pretty sure this is considered 'fraternizing with the enemy'." Kagome added.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I'm tired from all the craziness last night." Leon said dismissively, "I don't know what's wrong with me... Lately my gut's been way off. I used to be really good at fingering perps. But lately, I can't handle much more than a parking violation without screwing it up."

As Leon read a newspaper, a certain article caught Kagome and D's eyes. It ran:

"**Diamond's Tear"**

**Stolen**

**State officials are puzzled by **

**a burglary that took place at the state zoo **

**yesterday evening. An egg, **

**belonging to an extremely rare species known as**

**the "diamond's tear," was**

**stolen from the zoo's incubator.**

**The diamond's tear is an**

**endangered species that no**

**longer exists in the wild. The**

**egg, which was created by the**

**harvesting and preservation**

**of gametes, was considered**

**the last chance at preserving**

**the breed. With the last living**

**specimen of diamond's tear**

**having recently died of old**

**age, the species is now**

**believed to be extinct.**

Suddenly, Leon (finally) noticed something strange about the egg he was about to eat. "My god, D. This egg is freakin' huge. Where'd it come from, an ostrich?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "... Seriously, Leon? Where, exactly do you expect either of us to get ahold of something like that?"

D smiled. "No, not an ostrich. Something far more special than that."

"Well, are either of you gonna have some?" Leon asked.

While D remained silent, Kagome made an excuse for both of them. "... Neither of us is very fond of big American style breakfast."

A few days later, yet another strange situation came up. Kagome and D were just enjoying a walk after having had lunch out. They heard an all-too-familiar sound of yelling. It was Leon and... a bunch of kids, of all things. Kagome was very hard pressed not to laugh.

"That's enough! I've heard all I need to hear. You're all under arrest! You little brats!" Leon shouted.

D, unlike Kagome, almost looked exasperated. "What are you doing, officer? I never realized you were a family man."

"By the way, I don't think that that's the best way to get kids under control." Kagome added, giggling despite herself.

"Count D? Kagome?" he asked rhetorically. Then in reply to what they said, "Family? These aren't my kids! They're little punks that think torturing a stray dog is cute!"

Kagome rose an eyebrow. Seriously? So unlike Inuyasha and basically every 'fight' he'd ever had with Shippo, Leon was somewhat justified. Would the noticing how the two were similar or different ever end?

"Dog?" D inquired.

"I'm a cop! I'm supposed to protect the victims of this city! Male or female, young or old, hairless or furry." he insisted.

"Actually, I think what you're doing right now is child abuse..." D pointed out.

"Besides the fact that D's right and you could be the one arrested, I really don't think this will solve anything, Leon." Kagome half-scolded.

"She's not a stray! She's my pet dog, Daisy! I own her, you can't say nuttin'" a blonde girl with pigtails insisted.

Kagome and D chose to attend to the dog, Daisy apparently, rather than pay attention to her. D simply didn't care about anything but Daisy's well-being. (Not to mention avoiding causing too big of a scene.) Kagome, however, simply felt that a little brat wasn't worth risking losing her temper over. Leon, on the other hand, was much more hot tempered. He was probably about to lose it if he hadn't been called to duty.

Stupidly enough- on Leon's part, considering he couldn't stand what he knew about what D and Kagome do- the police officer left handling the rest of the situation to the two of them. He mentioned a lecture, so maybe what he'd wanted was for Kagome to yell at them... She had berated him enough for him to think of it. It had been years since Kagome had yelled at someone, though. Not since she last blew up at her former so-called friends.

They took the girl along with Daisy back to the shop. In the end, she agreed to trade Daisy for an 'orphan' to be a sibling for her to take care of. (and probably boss around, Kagome was sure.) They were really dogs- puppies, really- of course. both Kagome and D's surprise, she picked out Daisy.

Kagome was the one who took care of the checks they sent, usually bringing them over herself. She had quickly decided that rather than a brat, the girl was actually neglected- mostly affection-wise, to Kagome's relief. She'd been horrified at how the girl was treated. It would have ended in the family almost trading their daughter for the 'human' Daisy. (Kagome was sure Daisy would have protested) As it was, Kagome ended up eventually giving the mother and older sisters rather than the girl herself a lecture. (Leon's reaction at D's baiting in terms of how they taught her a lesson was highly amusing.)

A couple of weeks later, Kagome and D ended up at one of those high-class 'parties'. D was the one invited, of course. Those sorts are some of his best customers. He dragged Kagome along partly for more tolerable company partly for someone to keep the flirtatious types away. Right at the moment, they were entertaining more elderly women with stories about various animals.

"Well, actually... they only hunt once per day." D was saying, "Despite their outward appearance, they're a fairly refined species."

"Then would it be possible to domesticate a panther or a lion?" one was asking.

"... With a yard this big, I'm sure it would be." Kagome said drily, making sure she was still being- more like seemed- polite. (they were oblivious to it, of course.)

"Well, then I'd like one." the woman practically demanded.

"Might I suggest a totetsu instead, Mrs. Burtley?" D said, "Mm, this cheesecake is delicious."

"A totetsu?" another woman asked.

"It's a creature with a man's face, a tiger's fangs... and the body and horns of a sheep... a rare species, to be sure." D explained.

"They're Asian in origin, Chinese I think." Kagome mentioned. 'After all, if they were Japanese I'm sure they'd have been at least mentioned during my travels in the Feudal Era.'

"Oh, Count." one said fondly but exasperatedly.

"You're such a kidder!" another added.

"I assure you they're quite real, Mrs. Smith. However, it's illegal to import them into the United States. They are nearly impossible to find." D said.

'Not that you care very much.' Kagome thought.

"Oh, well, we can get around that." Mrs. Smith, Kagome thought- assured, "My husband is a good friend of the president. A good friend _and_ a good supporter if you know what I mean."

"D and Kagome?" said a very familiar voice in surprise, "What are you two doing here?"

"I'm just as surprised to see you, officer. Look at you, dressed up and all fancy." D said.

"Shhhhhh! I'm here on duty." Leon said, "There's been a rash of high profile disappearances over the last few months. We're not sure if they're accidents, kidnappings, or homicides. We've had officers working undercover at all the hoity-toity social events in the area, hoping we can catch some sort of break."

"Mysterious disappearances... In Asia we call those kamikakushi." D said.

'Many of them being supernatural.' Kagome thought.

"Well, that's nice, but it doesn't change the fact that her in America we have a big problem on our hands." Leon said.

"I must say, you look ridiculous..." D said with a laugh, more cheerful now. (whether from the presence of Leon, who had already somehow become a friend, or at having gotten away from the older ladies Kagome had no idea.)

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. You still haven't explained what you two are doing here." Leon half-grumbled.

"Those women are all regulars of my shop." D said, "Their curiosity and vanity... are what allows me to eat well and pay Kagome the salary she deserves."

"Right... Personally, I just think you have a thing for old women." Leon accused.

"Why officer... Is that jealousy in your voice?" D teased.

Kagome giggled. "It certainly would explain the way you two act around each other."

"Count! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." a beautiful young woman- barely more than a teenager, and probably one of the (overly) pampered 'princesses' of the socialites attending the party, Kagome noted. 'I have a feeling D's gonna get dragged away... Wait... isn't that...'

"Whoa, Momma!" was all Leon said.

The girl- she clearly hadn't seen enough of real life for Kagome to call her a woman- went up to D, putting her hands on him like he was her boyfriend or lover. (which Kagome knew would never happen) "Now, Count, I think you've given enough attention to my mother and her friends. I want to dance."

"It would be my honor... Miss Anessa." D said, heading off with the girl, "Well then, excuse me Kagome, Offi- Mr. Orcot."

"That son of a..." Leon said.

Kagome sighed. "What's he up to? I thought situations like that were why he didn't give me a choice about coming."

Kagome kept Leon company for the rest of the party. When Kagome grew sick of the party, she found D. They ended up taking Anessa to a club she liked hanging out at with her friends. Kagome then proceeded to discover that they were the bunch that D had complained had been treating his incense like a drug. After that her harping made Kagome and D decide to take her to the shop for tea.

The next day, Kagome and Leon arrived at the shop at the same time... D had told her when she left to come in when she could after having woken up naturally. Leon proceeded to knock.

"Yes... Just a moment." they could hear D's voice from inside the shop. When he opened the door, he said with a yawn, "Oh, it's you, Officer. Right at the same time as Kagome... Isn't it a little early?"

"What are you talkin' about? It's 1 PM!" Leon exclaimed.

"Oh, well it's almost tea time, then." D said.

"Whatever. I want to know what happened last night." Leon said, "Once all three of you disappeared after Kagome left to let you know she was leaving, the old ladies turned the gossip knob up to 11."

Kagome had to hide a scowl. D, with his back turned to Leon, also temporarily let a dark look come over his face for a moment.

"Oh, it appears I'm out of tea. How about we go out for a change?" D suggested.

"Huh? Uh... Sure." Leon said, probably relieved. (Kagome would never really understand Leon in this aspect. Weren't Americans popular for their sweet teeth?)

Kagome and D took Leon to a somewhat more genuine Chinese restaurant located right there in Chinatown. She kept with her 'work clothes' even though she kept a spare change of clothes at the shop just in case. After all, she liked an excuse to wear the more traditional Chinese clothing, she found it pretty and they were comfortable. Leon's almost unnoticeable reaction at the owner's familiarity with D (and her as well as a result) was amusing.

"Well, hello! Welcome, young master and mistress of the pet shop!" the owner said, a pleasant seeming old man, "And who's your friend? Very nice, Count. Heh heh…"

'Everyone in Chinatown seems to know the Count…' Leon thought, not realizing that it was only natural for a lot of people to at least be acquainted with one another in what were essentially mini-communities- cities within cities, so to speak.

"This is Officer Orcot. And we'll have the usual." D said.

"Excellent, sir. Right this way. Your normal booth awaits." the old man said.

It wasn't long before they were served. A lot quicker, Kagome was sure, than it would be in most non-fast food restaurants outside of Chinatown. As always, the meal was more like a miniature feast. Leon's reaction at the food and how much of it there was was amusing. Then again, he'd probably never really eaten authentic (or mostly authentic) Chinese food before.

"Whoa..." Leon exclaimed, for once not loudly, "This is great! The beef... the fish... Such flavor... such tenderness... but it's not greasy.

"Of course not, Leon. Real Chinese food is often little if at all like what you find in American Chinese food restaurants." Kagome pointed out.

"I see you couldn't tell..." the owner muttered.

"Huh?" Leon clearly really didn't have any idea about the food he'd been eating.

"All these dishes are vegetarian, Leon." Kagome explained.

"No way. That's beef." Leon insisted.

"No, that's actually a root. The dishes are made to taste like meat, but they're all vegetable based." the owner explained, "This is a style called "Su Tsai". It's quite popular in Northern China."

"No kidding..."

Leon was taking it surprisingly well, Kagome thought... That is, unless D decides to tease Leon or someone else decides to enlighten him.

"I trust all is to your liking? Eat up, Officer. There's plenty." said a voice.

The owner of a voice turned out to be a handsome Chinese man with an aura that made Kagome wonder what, exactly, he was. She ignored it, unless D decided to act it wasn't really any of her business. Unlike some people she once thought she could trust unconditionally, she had nothing against anything inhuman that had done nothing to hurt her or someone she cared about... But what is this foreboding feeling she has?

"This is our chef, Mr. Wong. He's been with us for three months now." the owner said.

"Nice to meet you." he said.

"The dishes you are enjoying are all his recipe." the owner informed them, "Mr. Wong is quite renowned in Hong Kong. He's been traveling to China-towns across the globe, spreading his tastes to new cultures everywhere."

At hearing this, D turned up the charm and level of friendliness... informing Kagome that even if she were to never come this restaurant again, this wouldn't be the last she had seen of Mr. Wong. "I see. Well my compliments to the chef, Mr. Wong. You've elevated this restaurant... to a position of excellence."

'Wait a minute! Is D... flirting with him?' Kagome thought, 'If only Jakotsu could see me now... It figures that almost the only datable guy in my life is probably bi...'

"Thank you, sir. You're too kind." was Mr. Wong's reply, "I'm curious, though. I was told you always order courses with no meat. Is there a reason for that?"

"Well, I-" D started to explain...

… Only to be interrupted by Leon. "Actually... I'm surprised he orders anything that's not on the dessert menu. He has on helluva sweet tooth."

"I see..." Mr. Wong said, "Then this bird's nest soup is probably not to your liking? It's actually made from seaweed, but..."

"Oh, wait, I'll have it." Leon said, always a bit of a pig, Kagome had long found out, when it comes to food he actually likes.

Then, as Kagome knew all along, D went in for another of his regular doses of messing with Leon. "Officer, do you know how that soup is made?" he asked him to get his attention, "Birds use their saliva to create their nests... which are then harvested for soup, forcing the birds to make more nests, which are again harvested, so they build more, and on and on. In the end, their nests end up red. A crimson mixture of blood and saliva. It's the result of having to rebuild their nest so often. But eat up, that soup's considered a delicacy in the gourmet world."

As usual, it worked. "I'm gonna hurl..." Leon complained, "I keep foregetting... the only way I can enjoy Chinese food is if I don't ask what's in it. I mean, some of the shit you guys eat is disgusting."

'So he has eaten at least somewhat genuine Chinese food then?' Kagome wondered to herself.

Of course, this offended the owner, "Disgusting? What do you mean disgusting? What we eat may be different, but it's not disgusting. And it's actually healthier for you than your American fast food. You Americans are so ignorant. If you are a meat eater, you are an eater of flesh. What difference does it make which animal the flesh belongs to?"

Of course, this ruined a good time out for both Kagome and D.

"I'm not hungry anymore..." D commented to her quietly.

Then, of course, the chef himself had to butt in. "I humbly disagree, Master Chu. The animal does matter... Take dog for example... It is said that the world's finest delicacy... is the meat of their unborn young. We live in a filthy world, so a life that has known only the comfort of the womb is absolutely delicious.

It didn't escape Kagome or D's notice how he was talking almost as if he knew this sort of thing from experience. Or that Leon looked like he really might throw up now.

"That's enough! You guys are making me sick..." Leon complained, complete with a waterfall of tears. (Making Kagome think of an anime.)

"Fair enough... but I hope you haven't lost your appetite... for dessert." Mr. Wong said, "No matter how delicious the entree, a bad finish can ruin everything. The dessert must be perfect if the meal is to end well."

Not only were Kagome and even the owner impressed... D went gaga when the cover was lifted from the dish containing the dessert. Kagome also noted that Mr. Wong seemed smug.

"This... this is a dessert of Chinese legend, created during the Qin dynasty by Emperor Huangdi himself! The annin doufu!" D exclaimed, then upon taking a bite was clearly in heaven.

"Oishii~" Kagome said when trying it herself, slipping into her native Japanese.

"For once I can understand D's excitement. This is good!" Leon said, "Hey, D..."

But D was dead to the world... When they looked, to the surprise of all three of them, D was giving Mr. Wong a look of pure adoration... Hearts were practically visible in a line leading from one's eyes to the other's. Kagome felt a twinge of jealousy she tried to ignore, and she couldn't help but hope that whatever Mr. Wong really was combined with his cooking ability had more to do with it to do with it than genuine forming affection.

The latest round of trouble came around three days later. Kagome and D were just returning to the shop from a business related trip. They were thinking of heading out again, though. It was one of those rare chances when they had a chance to go to a cafe and relax... or should have. Of course, before they could really consider going anywhere Leon and a woman Kagome was guessing is one of his co-workers showed up.

"Yo, Count! Where you two off to?" Leon called.

"Actually, we were just visiting Mrs. Burtley." D commented.

"You don't say. I have some questions for you." Leon said.

'Geez, how does he always manage to be the only one to catch on to our involvement?' Kagome thought, 'It's annoying and amusing at the same time.'

"If they're about Miss Anessa I'll have to ask you to-" D said...

… Only to be interrupted by yet another bribery via sweets courtesy of one Leon Orcot.

"Count, what's this?" the police detective asked, holding out a box.

Of course, this immediately caught D's attention... Kagome half wondered at times if he had a fetish.

"Now, hold on a minute..." Kagome tried to cut in. (unsuccessfully)

"That's right." Leon continued, seeming to not have heard her, "It's the sabaiyen mousse from La Blanche. If you want some, you have to take a ride downtown with us."

It worked like a charm, of course. D was prepared to follow Leon just about anywhere.

"This is ridiculous..." Jill complained to Kagome.

Kagome just shrugged in response. "I learned when I was a teenager to respect the ridiculous, strange, and plain out stupid from guys like Leon."

Just then, though, a man's voice stopped D and Leon in their tracks. "Count?"

Everyone turned. It was Wong, the chef. He was holding a package, Kagome noted.

"Mr. Wong?" apparently, even D was surprised.

"I wanted to thank you." Wong explained, "I enjoyed our conversation the other day. I just made some outakou. Would you care to join me?"

Yet again, it was a lovey dovey scene... And once again, a tiny part of Kagome that she wouldn't admit existed felt almost hurt and even jealous at the idea of the chef being the one the pet shop owner held affections for.

"Outakou? I haven't had outakou since I was a child." D said.

D proceeded to ditch Leon and follow Wong almost like one of the puppies from his shop... Leon, of course, wasn't too happy.

"What the...? Hey, Count! What about the sabaiyen mousse?" Leon shouted.

"Looks like you've been dumped." the woman, who Kagome had found out was named Jill, said with a laugh.

Kagome found herself chuckling too. "It's what you get for using his sweet tooth to bribe him or get your way so much, Keiji-kun."

They ended up following the two... Wong was telling D about a recipe he recently got a hold of.

"Our friend D looks downright smitten." Jill gushed.

"It's just the candy." Leon claimed, sure that D would never be truly attached to any human... except for maybe Kagome. (or so he told himself.)

"... Or there's something none of us know." Kagome said, still sure that the chef wasn't human at all.

"I think you're both jealous." Jill thought.

Then, something happened that really made Kagome's heart clench. Wong was complimenting D, and the scene looked genuinely romantic. Kagome couldn't bring herself to watch any longer, and left. Leon, on the other hand, was getting either homophobic or just didn't like how 'mushy' things were getting. If the way he faked throwing up was any indication.

"All right, loverboy. Let's give them their privacy." Jill said, dragging him off by his ponytail to follow Kagome.

The next day, Kagome was in a surprise when she got into the shop. D informed her as a way to subtly complain that friends of Anessa's had broken into the shop to get the incense. D took care of it, of course. Kagome took the opurtunity to ask D a question that had been on her mind on and off since they took Leon to the restaurant.

"D... What, exactly, is the chef from the restaurant?" Kagome asked.

"You mean Mr. Wong?"

"... If that's even his real name, yeah. He's clearly not human. His aura, the way he talks, how he carries himelf... It all screams 'inhuman'... and predator." Kagome said.

"Let's just say... that if all goes well, I'll have an addition to the shop that I don't think even my grandfather has ever managed to acquire." D said cryptically.

Kagome shook her head, but left it at that. After all... she knew better than to push D when he was like that. It wasn't very often that it did any amount of good. Besides, even if she'd felt it was worth it, she would know soon enough. At least she was more positive that the possible romance was nothing more than D biding his time to acquire an animal mixed with his love for sweets.

A couple of days later, D had Kagome take off early. It was the day he had his 'date' with Wong. Kagome was having dinner at a small Italian restaurant seated outside, working on a story. She'd been considering becoming an author, after all. (Not that she'd ever give up her job with D as long as he was willing to put up with her.) Then... she got a call from Leon.

"Kagome! Where are you?" Leon demanded.

"... Keiji-san? What's the emergency?" she asked.

"No time to explain! I think D's in danger." Leon insisted.

"... Danger?" Kagome doubted that, but something about Leon's tone worried her.

"It seems like Wong might be a kidnapper we've been after... and a cannibal! Where are you?"

"... The Italian restaurant half way between the apartment and Chinatown. Come pick me up." Kagome said, "I have a key you'll need."

They seemed to have gotten there just in time. Wong had D pinned down... And he had a meat cleaver. Kagome could also see horns now... proving that Wong wasn't human.

"Count... your flesh must be tender and flavorful!" Wong was exclaiming.

Leon acted quickly... and shot the blade out of Wong's hand. Kagome quickly rushed up to use her spirit energy to make sure 'Wong' couldn't cause trouble.

"It's over, Wong! Stay away from the count!" Leon shouted.

As the other cops were taking Wong away, Leon and Kagome checked on D.

"You all right, D?" Leon asked as he helped him up.

Kagome noted with a blush that the top fasteners on D's clothing were undone, revealing his chest.

"... He didn't manage to hurt you, did he?" Kagome asked more quietly.

"I'm fine. Actually, things were just getting interesting..." D said, a hand on his head as if his mind was fuzzy or he had a headache.

**"****Are****you****out****of****your****mind?****" **Leon shouted, "Were you waiting for him to sprinkle soy sauce on you? You were one step away from becoming take out! Wong's apartment was filled with parts from all our missing kids! He was about to **eat****you,****Count**!"

"Ah... yes..." D said, fixing his clothes, "Because he is a totetsu."

"… So that's what he was? It certainly explains a lot." Kagome said.

D proceeded to explain. He could tell right from the start that Wong was a totetsu, the man-eating mythical beast from ancient China. He'd never expected to find one in the United States, so he took the opportunity that presented itself. Before long, he was sure he'd have had the totetsu for the shop. He'd even been willing to give up a limb or more for the cause.

Kagome walked up to him after they'd seen the police off. D could clearly see the concern and relief in her eyes.

"... You're really okay?" she asked.

"Of course."

"... You should have at least told me we were dealing with one of the beings that eats humans given a chance. I could have made sure you weren't alone with him." Kagome insisted.

"I'm fine, so it's all right." D reassured.

"... I'd have given him a nasty burn if he hurt you. I can't stand to lose anyone else." Kagome said.

"... Kagome..." D murmured, taking her into his arms and hugging her to comfort her, "It's all right. I'm not like the humans you knew. I won't leave, hurt, betray, or abandon you."

A couple of days later, they moved to retrieve the totetsu for the shop. So, they went to visit 'Wong' in his cell. Kagome wasn't really effected, after all how could the police possibly now that Wong was really an inhuman creature? But D clearly found the sight that met them heart wrenching. After all, the biggest soft spot in his heart belonged to animals.

"Oh, you poor thing." D lamented, "Look at you... Cows eat grass... owls hunt for rodents... You were only behaving in a way that's natural for your kind..."

Then finally, D got around to the point of the visit. "How would you like to come to my shop? Throw away that shell of a body? I promise there are no hard feelings. And the best part is... in my store you won't have to worry about catching food... since the food is more than willing to come to you."

"You probably can't stand the smells and sights, right? Of the pollution humans cause, of the disgusting aspects of the darker side of humanity... This world can never truly return to how it was even just two or three hundred years ago, but in the shop... inhuman creatures of all kinds can find a refuge." Kagome bargained, "So... what do you say?"

A couple of days later, Leon showed up at the shop earlier than usual. It hadn't been long since they opened up shop. Kagome rose an eyebrow. She was sure he had some kind of reason for being there.

"Good morning! Oh, it's just you, Officer." D said upon seeing who it was.

Leon just held out a package.

"Cookies! Why Officer, you shouldn't have!" D exclaimed, "I'll pour some tea immediately."

Leon revealed why he was there once they were all settled in. "Actually... I came to give you some news."

"News?" D inquired.

"... What kind of news?" Kagome added.

"Anessa Burtley is safe. She came home last night, but she was saying some pretty weird stuff. Probably the dope she's on." Leon informed.

Kagome just sipped her tea, not reacting. Anessa was just another spoiled rich girl, why should she care?

"Well, at least she's safe." D said cheerfully.

"... True. It's always best to look on the bright side." Kagome said indifferently.

This only made Leon angry. 'Safe... She may be home, but she won't be safe until I've put your ass away, Count... Kagome too, probably.'

"How is Wong doing?" D asked, partly to keep up appearances and partly to find out Leon's reaction to how the totetsu left his human disguise.

"Oh... Him." Leon said, surprisingly calm, "Wong's dead. He chewed through his straight jacket and dug out his own heart. Tried to eat it, from the looks of things. I just wish he had done it before he killed those kids."

"I see..." D said.

"'I see...'? That's all you have to say?" Leon exclaimed, "Aren't you surprised?"

"Should I be?" D asked.

"Well, I would think..." Leon trailed off.

"You know I don't care about humans." D scoffed.

"... I find myself indifferent towards many humans myself, you should recall." Kagome reminded Leon.

"Oh, yeah... I forgot about that." Leon said. 'Freakazoids.' he thought, annoyed.

"... By the way..." Leon added, "What the hell's up with that dog-looking creature with horns? It's freakin' me out."

"Oh, this child is a close relative of the sheep..." D said enigmatically, "I just acquired him. Isn't he adorable?"

Kagome certainly thought so. If she'd known how cute a totetsu could be at times, or that the chef was one, she would have insisted that D take a more direct approach. Though... She did disagree with Leon's statement, the newest addition to he shop didn't look anything like a canine.

**Owari**

Next Chapter: First, instead of what some might call 'mischief' courtesy of the pet shop or animals, Leon, D, and Kagome meet an elderly woman with a teddy bear that's a contract D's grandfather made. Then, rather than have any involvement, D and Kagome help solve a murder and a plant of Kagome's ends up saving Leon's life. In the aftermath of his almost dying, Leon ends up finding out a little more about Kagome. Just why does she work with D, and what made her slightly pessimistic towards humans yet far more friendly towards them than D?

Miroku: I think you're getting a hang of this, Yoruko-san.

Yoruko: Thanks. ^.^

Shippo: Yoruko, isn't the chapter kind of long?

Yoruko: I suppose I overdid it... -.-'

Kagome: Yoruko-chan, why does this story have a darker tone? I've never been a pessimist.

Yoruko: I like to believe in the best of humanity... but I want to keep true to the tone. Thus, this version of my altering the end of the quest for the jewel is of a type that would set you up for becoming a type of person who would be more likely to actually be involved.

Kagome: I see...

Yoruko: Ja ne, minna!


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome: You're certainly on a role, Yoruko-chan.

Yoruko: Well, I'm hoping to getting as close to finishing this fic as I can when I don't have access to more than around six chapters of Petshop of Horrors Tokyo so that I can post another fic I have planned.

Kagome: Which one?

Yoruko: *shrugs* Whichever one I post, it'll be from one of my notebooks... probably my really old Inuyasha/Bleach idea...

Disclaimer: Yoruko Rhapsodos owns nothing recognized in this story.

**Chapter 6:**

**Secret Past**

"Ne, D?" Kagome started.

"What is it, Kagome?" D asked, immediately able to tell that she had a request.

"It's such a beautiful day today... how about we pack the things for tea to have a picnic in the park?" she suggested.

"It sounds like a wonderful idea... But what brought this on?" D asked.

Kagome just shrugged. "The lack of greenery gets old when you spend as much time as I used to surrounded by or near nature."

"That is certainly understandable." D said.

It was indeed a beautiful day today. The two of them were soon on their way, and looking forward the relaxation that awaited them. Not to mention the sweets, of course... However, it just wasn't meant to be, apparently. As usual, Leon spotted them. Meaning, of course, that he didn't waste any time in becoming suspicious and following them.

"Hold it, you two! What the hell are you doing around here?" Leon shouted.

"What do you mean? Is it unusual to find two people walking down a street?" D retorted.

"What's in the trunk? Care to pop that open for me?" Leon demanded.

"... Keiji-kun, you wouldn't be interested in a single thing in there." Kagome cut in.

'Really...' she thought, 'I know that it's weird to have a mini trunk instead of a picnic basket... but Leon is so paranoid.'

"I'll be the one to decide that! Open in, D!" Leon insisted.

"Okay, Okay. Fine..." D sighed, giving in without a fight to avoid a headache.

Inside, of course, was only everything they needed for tea. Leon's reaction was highly amusing. Sometimes Kagome regretted not having a camera. Naturally, Leon ended up joining them.

"It was too nice to stay cooped up indoors- or in a city setting, for that matter..." Kagome explained, "So we thought we'd pack up the things for tea and have a picnic of sorts."

Leon didn't say anything. He was clearly grumpy. Whether at the tea or at another failure to catch them in the act of whatever he suspected them of, Kagome and D didn't know... Or really care, for that matter. He'd probably cheer up soon, they both knew. Just then, they all heard his boss shout at Leon for 'sleeping on the job'.

"Uh oh... sounds like you're in trouble. I take it you're on duty." D stated.

"We had a tip. Another terrorist bomber." Leon said, "This park is located directly between a Christian church and a Jewish temple. And it's a stone's throw away from an Islamic mosque."

"Now that you mention it, I guess I have noticed that..." Kagome said.

"So what have the men of faith been doing in this park?" D said cheerfully.

'If D was trying to get Leon riled up again, he certainly succeeded.' Kagome noted, finding the annoyed look on the detective's face amusing.

"Not playin' hopscotch." Leon said, "Because of what's been going on in Israel... things have been tense between the Jewish and Islamic people. And of course, the Christians can't help sticking their noses into the powder keg."

"Of course." D said with his usual mysterious smile.

"... Sounds like life as usual in the world of three religions that don't get along even though they worship the same god." Kagome noted drily.

"I'm tellin' ya, Kagome, D. This damn assignment has gotten so out of hand... that it's turned half the department into Atheists." Leon said.

"..." D was silent, scoffing mentally at how ridiculous humans could be.

"Count?"

Just then they heard a woman's voice. They turned... and saw and elderly woman in a wheelchair.

"Wie geht en ihnen?" (greetings) she continued, "Bitte geben sir mir schokolade." (May I have a chocolate as well?)

D noted that she was speaking German, then replied, "Entschuldigen sie! Wie ist ihr name?" (Excuse me for asking, but you are?)

Just then a much younger woman- came along.

"Grandma! Who are you talking to?" she asked, "I'm sorry. My grandmother's mistaken you for someone. Come on. Let's go Grandma."

"Just a moment Miss." D said, "I am Count D. Though that's not my real name. She may be mistaking me for my grandfather."

"... It wouldn't be the first time." Kagome mentioned.

"Hey, that's true! This guy looks freakishly like his grandpa. I've only seen a picture but geesh." Leon said cheerfully, probably happy to be the one doing the teasing.

"My grandfather has traveled throughout Europe... perhaps he met your grandmother then..." D mentioned.

"... That would make sense, after all 'count' is a European title." Kagome added.

"It's possible... My grandmother used to live in Germany. Her name was Rosemary Hendel." the girl said, "Unfortunately last year she had a stroke... She doesn't recognize anyone. She has a hard time even remembering who she is. That's why I was so surprised that she recognized you. And that she spoke in German."

"Cindy...? What are you doing here?" the now identified Rosemary asked.

"Grandma? You remember me?" Cindy exclaimed, hugging her grandmother.

"Don't be silly, child. Of course I do." Rosemary said.

"Grandma!" Cindy was very happy.

It warmed Kagome's heart to see someone so attached to an older family member- especially after the loss of her own grandfather. Leon and D, however, seemed to find it strange. Not that Kagome could blame either- D's grandfather _had_ to be involved in some way for the old woman to start remembering things all of a sudden like that.

"Oh yes, Count. Please come by and see Pappy." Rosemary said.

"Pappy?" D inquired.

"I'm sure he'd love to see you again as well." the old woman continued.

'A pet of some kind...? But what normal animal would last so long? Not many.' Kagome wondered.

"He?" Leon noticed.

"Grandma! This person is the grandson of the count you met long ago." Cindy tried to inform Rosemary.

"...?" Rosemary, however, was clearly confused.

"Do you understand?" Cindy asked.

"What the hell did your grandfather sell to this poor lady?" Leon demanded.

"What? How would I know?" D asked.

"... This was probably long before D was born, his father probably didn't even exist yet." Kagome reminded Leon.

"Uh... Count, if it's not any trouble... could you come over to my house?" Cindy asked, "It's really close."

"Sure..." D said.

'After all, he's probably as curious as I am... And it's not like we have anything better to do.' Kagome thought.

Upon reaching their destination, they were all in for a surprise, even D. The side of Kagome that had always and would continue to love cute things was in heaven at the sight. Leon, however...

"Okay, that's just damn freaky! What the hell's up with all the teddies?" the detective exclaimed.

"Yes, this is quite a breeding pit, isn't it?" D commented.

"Sugoi... All these adorable plushies..." Kagome said, stars in her eyes.

"Is that one wearing a toga?" Leon noticed.

"They all belong to my grandma. There should be around a thousand or so." Cindy said, "Actually, your grandfather gave my grandma her very first one."

"Not that you could find it in this heap... Wait, is that one dressed like a mime?" Leon said.

Just then, as Kagome was admiring a particularly adorable black one with red angel wings, D spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He went over to one pile... and picked out a bigger teddy. One that seemed really old in spite of its good condition.

"You must be Pappy." he said to it with a smile.

"... I see. This is him? He's certainly handsome." Kagome said.

"Pappy! Oh Count, you remembered!" Rosemary said with a smile.

"Wow... that's unbelievable! Besides my grandma, no one can distinguish him from the rest." Cindy said.

"That's because..." D started... only to pause upon noticing a really grumpy Leon.

He had a raging aura you could practically see, and was clearly thinking something like 'If he says the bear "spoke" to him, I swear I'm gonna hit him.'

If he was planning on saying something like that, he changed his tune. He pointed to something like a tag on Pappy's ear. "See right here. The button on its ear. This is how you distinguish the model, manufacturer, and year it was made. The Steiff company went out of business in 1942 during the war, so I knew it had to be at least that old... Well, I got lucky."

"Lucky... hah... Not the first time." Leon said, still angry.

The rest of the time D and Kagome chatted with Rosemary about the teddy bears. The old woman's progress amazed her family. Though, it seemed she still wasn't completely better. Rosemary's family decided that running into D, which apparently triggered meeting his grandfather, the real count, must have triggered her memories. They asked D to come by again. He accepted, as he was curious and wanted to see Pappy more... Plus a part of him loved seeing the smile the stuffed animals gave Kagome, not that he would admit it.

"So selling real animals doesn't keep you busy enough? You selling fake ones too now?" Leon asked after they left.

"... Keiji-kun, are you aware that teddy bears were named after the United States president Theodore Roosevelt?" Kagome asked.

"What? Really?" Leon asked.

"You're a credit to your nation, officer, but you should read something other than Maxim." D said.

"Now wait a damn minute!" Leon said, "How do you know so much about teddy bears? There something I don't know about you two?"

"... Naturally, there's bound to be a lot of things you don't know about either of us." Kagome said, "I happy to like cute things- stuffed animals included. Lots of women do, though, so is it really so strange?"

"I know about stuffed animals because they were first created for children who couldn't afford real animals. In that way, they're not too different from what I sell at my shop." D explained, then added cheerfully, "If a teddy bear's owner loves it like a real animal, who's to say it doesn't have a soul?"

"I agree... It's amazing, the kinds of things that can bring things you would never have pictured as being real to life." Kagome added, thinking specifically of a hair obsessed woman/youkai who had turned out to be a comb.

'He's doing it again...' Leon thought.

"Actually, I'll take a fake pet over a real one. You don't" D continued, "No walks. No stains on the carpet. Everything is much easier. Yes... And on top of that you can toss them out when you've had enough... ...And no one is going to complain. And above all, a stuffed animal... will never die before the owner does..."

"As for me, I would almost take a stuffed animal or even a doll over a human... They can't hurt either you or someone you care about, betray you, leave you, or damage your sense of self worth." Kagome added, "You can have a companion without the physical, emotional, and psychological risks. But then, 'no pain no gain', right? A life without any sort of risks... would be boring indeed. Besides- how can one tell whether a toy loves them in return?"

Leon was silent. What could he possibly say to that? A part of Leon that he didn't like to acknowledge knew they had a point... but that just wasn't something you could reply to. He had to wonder, though... What makes them think like this?

When they finally parted was from Leon, D turned to Kagome. "... Does how the final confrontation with Naraku ended truly bother you so much still, Kagome?"

"... You've met few in your lifetime you could truly consider yourself close to, D... So I won't expect you to understand completely, but... losing people I cared about so much they were almost a second family to Naraku and his horde, then the actions of someone I thought a sibling afterward, someone I thought I'd be able to trust no matter the situation. I've gotten over it the best I can, but the pain is still there. You should know that some hurts never fade." Kagome said.

"... Humans truly are foolish, some of them even hurt the people they care about most." D said, pulling Kagome into a hug, "As long as I'm around, I promise you'll never have to feel that way again."

The next day, Kagome showed up at the shop as usual. She handed D the box of donuts she grabbed on her way over. Then as they were eating breakfast, she asked her question, knowing D had probably already found out.

"So? Did you find out about Pappy?" Kagome asked.

"Indeed, I found the contract Rosemary's father signed. He got Pappy to protect Rosemary." D said, "But... there is one thing that I find odd. This is not as simple as I thought it would be."

"... What is odd, D?" Kagome asked.

D handed Kagome the contract. She looked it over.

"... But the surname is different than the one Rosemary's granddaughter gave." Kagome said.

"Yes." D acknowledged.

"So, since this was in Germany during World War II, then..." Kagome drifted off; both of them knew the implications. "It's amazing, how far some people will go to ensure either their own survival or the survival of someone they care about."

"Indeed, it is one trait common to even humans that I can't bring myself to condemn." D said.

Apparently, Rosemary was recovering at a remarkable speed. Kagome found it worrisome, quite frankly. Sometimes, people forget things on purpose to protect themselves. And Rosemary was a survivor of World War II... A war that served an example of just how dark and cruel humanity could be. There was no way to know what sort of horrors were locked within the old woman's mind. D knew this as well, and they tried to subtly point this out to Cindy one day when she was at the shop for some tea.

"Her mind is regaining its strength and beginning to heal." Cindy said, "Lately, she's been starting to remember things in chronological order... The doctor said she's doing really well, and he thinks it's great that she's using her teddy bears to help her remember."

"... But is it really such a good thing?" Kagome asked, somewhat rhetorically.

"I'm not sure either." D said, "Memories fade for a reason, usually to help the mind deal with the painful ones. Isn't it better to forget what isn't needed?"

"The more painful and traumatic something is, the more likely it is to stay with you until you die... Are you really so sure, Cindy, that your grandmother wasn't better off the way she was before she met us?"

"Why? I'm sure not all her memories are good ones, but good or bad... they're part of who she is." Cindy said, "Without those memories... is she even my grandmother? One the outside she is... but on the inside?"

Kagome sighed mentally. She wouldn't interfere, there was nothing she could do after all. D had warned Cindy, and that was all that they could do. Cindy hadn't been receptive, however, to the clear part of the warning. Kagome exchanged glances with D. She knew this wouldn't end well.

D and Kagome were right, of course. They had had every reason to worry, as it turns out. As Rosemary continued to remember things using her teddy bears, she slowly reverted in age. Almost like a cycle... Then, it finally happened. Rosemary got to the first bear she had gotten... Pappy.

One day, D explained this to Leon as the two of them and Kagome were in the park with Rosemary and her family. Kagome had to make a point of making sure she didn't tell Cindy something like 'We told you so'.

"So, she used the teddy bears to remember everything before the stroke?" Leon confirmed.

"Yes, right up to her very first one. The only problem is she's remained in that memory. She believes she's still 12 years old." D said.

"Well, it could be worse. At least she doesn't think she's a baby. Think of the money her family would blow on diapers each year." Leon said.

"Crude, but true I suppose. She can live on without the fear of old age or death." D said.

Just then, however, the terrorists Leon mentioned decided to act. They blew up a Jewish temple. As they were caught, one of them made it blatantly obvious that he believed in Hitler's lies about Jews... The very thing D and Kagome warned Cindy about- remembering highly painful memories best left forgotten- happened... All triggered by a prejudice terrorist saying 'Heil Hitler'. Amongst the chaos, Rosemary was almost shot only to be saved by Pappy... However the woman was in shock, as she remembered her life in WWII Germany.

Later that night, Kagome and D brought a fixed Pappy to the hospital for Rosemary.

"We have mended Pappy." D said.

"Count..." Cindy said, "Thank you... I'd like to get him back to Grandma as soon as possible."

"... Speaking of which, how is she doing?" Kagome asked.

"Her heart was already weak... They say tonight, maybe..." Cindy trailed off, obviously upset.

Kagome and D entered the hospital room. It was clear that Elizabeth- as they had learned was Rosemary's real name- had remembered who she really was. Pappy told her what happened the night her father came to the pet shop of D's grandfather. D told Elizabeth of how a bible sewn into Pappy had protected her from the bullets, and how a photo had also been in there... a memory that Pappy had devoured. In short, if one wanted to go that route, they could say that the old woman's whole life had been a lie... Elizabeth died that very night, just as the doctors predicted.

"That was a classy funeral, wouldn't you say?" Leon said as the exited a church a week later.

'Coming from the man who fell asleep in the middle...' D thought.

'… Does someone who slept during a funeral really have a right to say that?' Kagome wondered to herself.

"You say something?" Leon asked.

"Nothing important." D said, "I was just wondering which soul is a peace now... the real or the imagined."

"Huh? Is this some kind of Zen thing?" Leon asked, confused as he was out of the loop this time; Kagome only chuckled in response.

A while later, Leon was working on a murder case. The victim was a man named Jody. He had been shot, and the body had been there for a while. The place was full of fish tanks. Leon became horrifed when he caught himself wondering if D could get the fish, the only fish, to testify... and immediately decided he was stuck in a horror film. He ended up bringing the fish to D's pet shop in Chinatown, as the police couldn't just leave the fish there to die.

An interesting thing happened upon Leon arriving. He heard the antics of D and Kagome playing around with some of the more restless (or simply rambunctious) pets... as in he thought he heard a bunch of people in there. However, upon opening the door he only found D and Kagome surrounded by a bunch of animals as they cleaned.

"What the hell?" Leon exclaimed, surprised.

"Ah, Detective, what a pleasant surprise!" D said.

"Nice of you to drop by, Keiji-kun." was Kagome's greeting.

"Huh? What happened to all your guests?" Leon asked, confusing both D and Kagome.

"Mm? I'm not sure what you mean, Detective. We're the only three people here." D said.

"Cut it out, Count! I heard all kinds of voices from outside!" Leon said, "Where'd you hide them? Were there drugs? What's going on?"

"Uh, Officer..." D said, trying to stop Leon from doing something stupid...

"Uwaaaa!" Only to be too late, as Tetsu, the totetsu, struck...

"Motherfucker! Again with the goddamn goat! Count, come get this freaky thing before I turn it into a rug!" Leon shouted, struggling with said Totetsu.

"Both of you calm down! Detective..." D said, trying to mediate.

"T-chan, back down!" Kagome demanded.

"Hey, he started it!" Leon protested, then got to why he was there and held out what tended to be a standard package for one of Leon's visits, "The chief wanted me to give you something."

"Ooh! A present!" D said cheerfully.

Leon then proceeded to explain why the chief had sent him. D had no problem, of course.

"So, tropical fish, eh? Shouldn't be a problem... they're fairly low maintenance." D said cheerfully.

"... So where are they now, Keiji-kun?" Kagome asked.

"Right outside, they're in plastic containers inside my car." Leon said...

… Invoking D's wrath. "They're **what**?" D raged, "Unlike you, Officer Orcot, tropical fish are _**delicate**_ creatures! Their water has to be kept at a very specific temperature! Even the slightest deviation could kill the whole lot of them!"

"W-we had to get them out of the tanks." Leon said, thoroughly cowed, as he knew how D tends to be when it comes to animals.

"Get them to the common room, quickly!" D demanded.

"O-okay..." Leon said.

"That's it. Th-that's all of them." Leon said after the fish were all inside.

"You guys will all be fine; I know this will take some getting used to." Kagome said to the fish.

"Why, hello, Hamlet. You say you're from the Caribbean? Is the water temperature all right?" D said as he talked to the fish, "And you ladies are from the Red Sea? Low alkaline for you... Mm? Are you hungry? I see... your owner died a week ago. Poor things."

"... You little guys sure got lucky, if it took people much longer to find him it could have been too late to save you." Kagome commented, then "He was an engineer? He must have been pretty smart then."

"With a job like that, I'm sure he could afford to take great care of you." D said.

Annoyed, Leon got up and grabbed D's arm. "SHUT UP!" he yelled, "You're driving me nuts, babbling to yourselves like that."

Kagome sighed. "... Has anyone suggested you take anger management classes?"

"How disrespectful... But I guess I should expect as much from our dear detective." D said.

Kagome giggled, "I guess your right... It would be strange if he suddenly remembered his manners."

"Come on, it's time for tea." D said, then on looking at the clock, "Huh, that clock's five minutes slow again. I might have to replace it."

"I'll have my mother send one of my grandfather's that was never used if it comes to that, it's been collecting dust since I was a child." Kagome said.

"Man, is there anything in this shop that isn't ancient? I've been stopping by for, what, the last several months? In all that time, I haven't seen so much as a digital clock or TV set in this dump." Leon commented.

"... You say that like it's a bad thing." Kagome said drily.

"Er... Well, it's not. It's just so... the victim, for instance... the owner of those fish... he was some kind of high-tech clean freak." Leon said, "His place looks like a damn hospital. It's all so shiny and polished- full of machines and gadgets with flashing lights and LED displays. The whole place felt so cold and sterile. It was just so... lifeless. But this place..."

"Thank you." D said with a small but more genuine smile, having an idea what Leon meant but knowing that he wasn't exactly the best with words.

After Kagome and D saw Leon off, the animals switched to their humanoid forms. They proceeded to bicker about or debate about said detective. Some liked him, Kagome noted. Tetsu- to give the red-headed totetsu his full name- couldn't stand Leon and wanted to eat him.

"Easy now, Tetsu. I do believe he needs our help. And the debt of a police officer can be a valuable thing indeed." D said.

"... Besides, except for similarities in temperament and lack of manners, I find Keiji-kun isn't so bad, as far as humans go. He reminds me of a more pleasant Inuyasha with a sense of justice." Kagome said, "And it would be a shame to get rid of such an excellent source of amusement."

At the station, Leon's department finally caught a break. They finally had a lead. Jody had a girlfriend. That was the assumption, at least, they had no way of really knowing... They had no other leads, so they decided to look for the 'mystery girlfriend'. As they headed out, Leon couldn't help but think to himself that weird as D and Kagome could be, their instincts in such matters tend to be spot on.

Meanwhile, at the pet shop, Kagome and D were looking after the tropical fish. It was feeding time, after all. As they talked to them to help them get used to the new environment, they were told an interesting piece of information by some of them.

"Mellow.?"

Leon, meanwhile, was getting lucky. He found a bar where the bartenders were acquainted with the mystery girl. Apparently, she went there regularly and was the opposite of Jody. The bartender Leon talked to had never seen Jody, though. And the other bartender didn't talk much. When he talked to Jody's family, they'd never heard of a girlfriend but he learned from them that one of Jody's fish was named Mellow.

Leon was driving around shortly afterward when he saw Kagome and D by the sea shore. He got out and approached them.

"'What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?' Isn't that the line?" Leon said in greeting.

"... If D wasn't a guy, then yes, I believe that could work." Kagome said.

"Tomorrow afternoon it'll be raining." was all D said.

"Hmph." Leon ignored D's comment, used to him saying things like that.

".How goes the investigation?" D asked.

"That's not really any of your business." was Leon's reply.

"That may be, but the fish you placed in our care are getting rather worried." D retorted.

"No shit." Leon said.

"... Speaking of the fish, Keiji-kun... Are you positive you brought all of them?" Kagome asked.

"I'm pretty sure we got 'em all. Why?" Leon answered.

"How peculiar. The others seem convinced that a fish by the name of Mellow was left behind in Jody's room." D said.

'Mellow?' Leon thought. "Hey, wait just a second!" he said, grabbing D by the collar,"Where did you hear that name?"

"... The pet shop. Where else?" Kagome said, "The other fish rarely talk about anything else."

"Mellow was his favorite." D informed Leon, "The other fish claim that she lived in a special tank, separate from all the others. They've suggested that Mellow may have seen who killed Mr. McDowell."

**"****Dammit****D,****Kagome!****stop****trying****to****fuck****with****my****head!****" **Leon shouted.

"... We're not trying to mess with you, Keiji-kun." Kagome said.

"You can choose to believe or disbelieve. It makes no difference to me..." D said.

"Goddamnit!" Leon said, "You're trying to tell me the only witness was a fish? Yeah, that'll hold up in court. "Your honor, I call to the stand Mr. Gills." The chief's gonna chew me a new one. I _knew_ something like this would happen the minute we got you two involved!"

"We all know you know we're right." Kagome said.

"That's why you brought them to us wasn't it?" D said, "You knew the fish would be able to provide you with a clue."

In the end, Leon's sense of duty and desire to catch the murderer won out over his refusal to believe in things that could be considered supernatural or magical. He brought the pet shop duo to Jody McDowell's apartment. At a glance, it seemed it may have been a wasted trip. Nothing but empty fish tanks. However... sometimes, relying on eyesight only hinders you.

Kagome and D both sensed an aura coming from the computer. They had an idea what they would find. After all, the dead man seemed to have been very good with technology. When they turned it on and cleared the static, what showed was an underwater environment... a virtual world. 'Living' in the virtual environment was the missing Mellow, who Kagome and D were sure had a human form Jody could probably see.

Upon talking to Mellow, they unwrapped the mystery... The silent bartender came over, and killed Jody; it had something to do with Mellow... D and Kagome got to see Mellow's humanoid form as they broke the news of Jody's death and what it meant for her as gently as he could... but she couldn't take it. The screen went black.

The good thing about it, however, was that the computer was able to be used as evidence because people trust technology. But of course, no one at the police station- Leon included- had realized what about Mellow the bartender was in denial about. Kagome and D got the pleasure of informing Leon when he was over during tea a few days after arresting the bartender.

"I have to say, that was one of the easiest interrogations I've ever done!" Leon said cheerfully, "Mellow was in the room the entire time. She saw and recorded the whole thing! Our tech guys are working on recovering the data, but they're sure they'll get something concrete."

"... So this is 'case closed'?" Kagome asked.

"Well, not quite. The human Mellow's still missing." Leon said.

'… So he really doesn't have any idea.' Kagome thought.

D decided to make Leon 'see the light'. "You know, Detective... The fish that Jody owned all share on special trait."

"What's that?" Leon asked.

"They're all what you would call... transexuals. They can change their sex at will. From male to female and female to male."

Leon managed to connect the dots on his own. "Count this is some weird sh- **wait****a****minute**! Mellow, the outgoing socialite, was the opposite of the timid, introverted Jody. Flip sides of the same coin. You think? Mellow and Jody... Well, whaddya know. Our man Jody was a tranny! Poor bastard was a tranny. Well, now we have motive. The bartender found out she was a he and flipped."

"Detective, do you think it's possible for a fish to cry?" D asked.

"Oh, here we go again." Leon complained, "We just solved a murder. The three of us. You, me, and Kagome, D. We should be downing a few beers at some dive bar. But instead you're waxing philosophical about animals!"

"Jody named his fish after his other half for a reason." D pointed out, "Out of them all, she was his favorite."

"... They both seemed to love the other." Kagome said, "When Jody died... it broke Mellow's heart, but she didn't have any idea how to react. But living underwater... makes it impossible to shed tears."

A few weeks later, Leon was in the shop after having been harshly rejected by a woman he'd asked out. Right outside the shop, too. He was still in shock...

"Ouch. That was a bit brutal. Want some tea?" D said.

"... Aw, she seemed shallow anyway, Keiji-kun." Kagome said, trying to cheer Leon up, "You can do better than her."

Even D was sympathetic. "I'm sorry, Leon. Maybe this will brighten your day."

"Mm?" Leon turned his head to see what D was holding.

"You're giving me flowers?" Leon said, annoyed.

"Well, I wouldn't dare trust you with an actual animal." D said, "Just give it water every 2 or 3 days."

"I am not putting _that_ in my apartment." Leon protested.

"... It's not like it's all that girly. Plenty of guys like gardening, I understand." Kagome said, "Besides, it's a gift... this is one I grew myself here in the shop. If D's giving it to you, I'm sure it's fitting."

"Now, now, Detective, don't be so hasty. I'm sure after a few days you'll grow to absolutely love it." D said with a smile, "Ah, by the way, her name is Gattolotto. Treat her nicely."

"Don't give her so much water she drowns. And talk to her, be affectionate. It's always the best way to raise plants." Kagome said.

Leon took the plant home. He was annoyed. In the night, Gattolotto fed off of his blood. He was weary at first, especially with how it had buds after only the first night. He came to like it a lot, however. He was even more cheerful.

But then it happened... He got shot chasing a suspect. Thus a premonition they'd had- which was why they gave him the plant- came true. Exactly as D and Kagome had intended, Gattolotto bloomed and then died in his stead. After all, Gattolotto can only bloom once... it was a plant some youkai healers used in Feudal Japan to save mothers from dying in childbirth. D and Kagome were there when he came to. After baiting Leon a little, the detective remembered Gattolotto, and was informed that the plant may have already withered, but no why.

Kagome used her rarely used- she had it mostly for bad weather- car to take Leon home. Someone had to look after him for a few days while he recovered, after all. Since Kagome not only was a friend but lived in the same apartment building, it may as well be her.

That evening found Kagome and Leon enjoying a dinner she had made. It consisted of Japanese dishes using ingredients she was sure Leon wouldn't mind, of course. To her delight, he enjoyed it. As strange as it was, they both found it easy to be amicable with each other- ignoring the teasing which was customary between friends.

As Leon watched Kagome enjoy a treat her mother had sent her she claimed was called sakura mochi, he got thinking. She was a suspect- if she turned out to be involved in whatever it was D did and not just aware, he would arrest her when he arrested D, no questions asked. In spite of this, he'd befriended her much like- in fact, easier than- he'd befriended D, her employer. Yet even though he knew a little more about her than he did about the strange pet shop owner, she was just as mysterious in her own way.

"... Say, Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"You're clearly a little more optimistic when it comes to humans than D is... but I've never seen you disagree with D over his actions." Leon said, "So, I'm curious... Why do you work for him?"

"... More like work _with_ him." Kagome corrected, then sighed, "... D... is like my rock in the sea, I guess you could say... When we met a few years ago, it hadn't been long since I arrived in the United States. My brother had become a moody teenager who resented me because he missed an old friend of mine he idolized and thought when he was a kid would eventually become his big brother. My grandpa had died of old age by that point, I outgrew the girls who had been my friends since Jr. high when I realized they'd never stop pushing the boring but sweet guy who'd been my Jr. high's idol for reasons I never understood on me and I had been unable to see my real friends again no matter I wanted to or how much money I had for years... My mom was all I had, so I had to get away."

"... Felt like you were trapped, huh? A 'bird trapped in a golden cage' or some other such nonsense." Leon said, "I know how that feels, I haven't seen the town I was born in on the east coast since I moved to LA. What does that have to do with D?"

"I'm getting there, be patient." Kagome admonished, "It was a much needed change... But I was in a different country for the first time, completely alone, had been since high school... Then I met D, someone I not only befriended easily but found from day one understood what I been through, the kind of things I'd seen no modern day human will ever truly or fully believe without proof... To top it all off, he was nice, and charming in his own unique way... I was drawn in by a chance to get reconnected with something I thought I'd lost touch with permanently, and found that D and his shop helped heal an old wound that I'd long since thought could never close completely. When he offered me a job, I jumped at a chance to interact more with him and the shop, and for a chance to pay back what he'd been doing for me, as simple as that."

"... What happened when you were a teenager? Get stuck with a bad crowd?" Leon asked.

"Nothing like that... No, you don't have any need to know the story even if I thought you would believe me... but... I got mixed up in... a quest of sorts that led to lots of mini adventures, you could say... But... In various ways, I lost most of the friends I made even before I was separated from them... in a manner I'd never have expected... Inuyasha was the only one that wasn't either a surprise or a shock."

"Inu-what?" Leon asked.

"Inuyasha. He... was a bit like you. Rude, reckless, stubborn, easy to anger or annoy, foul mouth, yet not a bad person and surprisingly easy to like, even if he could get annoying or tended to either be a jerk or give you a headache... I think I like you because of the ways you're different from him, Keiji-kun." Kagome said, eyes semi glazed over as she reminisced.

"Meaning?"

"... He had trouble trusting anyone, didn't seem to truly get along with anyone, compared me to his dead ex, and always complained when our friends and I insisted on stopping to help someone in need. But you... you'd never hurt a kid, an animal that clearly unless someone was in danger because of it, or someone else you considered an innocent, no matter how mad or annoyed you are... And I admire your strong sense of justice. Best of all, though... you're just all around a good guy, if rough around the edges, and know to enjoy the simple things in life. I think Inuyasha would have never been able to be completely satisfied with his lot in life." Kagome said.

"... I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." Leon complained.

"... Take it how you want." Kagome said, looking out the window. 'Sango... why? It's been years and I still don't understand.'

Leon thought he finally understood D and Kagome's relationship a little... She seemed to have feelings for him without realizing it... (Hey, he's not stupid, you know!) … But why does the idea bother him?

**Owari**

Yoruko: Romance is finally beginning to develop, and I've finally hinted at what exactly happened during and after the final battle with Naraku... Only for more questions to arise for the readers. What happened to the gang in the Feudal Era? What did Sango do? You'll have to read to find out.

Next time: After getting involved in horse racing as a result of a disastrous shoot for a movie, an old friend Kagome never expected to see again arrives in town. Then the trio ends up dealing with... vampires? Is it Leon and D's imagination, or are Kagome and the new guy who just might be a vampire... flirting? And _no_, D and Leon have _not_ been jealous at losing Kagome's attention, thank you very much!


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome: So who's the friend appearing this chapter?

Yoruko: Ah ah ah, Kagome-chan. You'll have to wait and see like everyone else!

Kagome: Aw. *pouts*

Shippo: Waah! Yoruko-chan, Inuyasha's been bullying me!

Yoruko: *picks up Shippo* There, there. We'll teach that meanie.

**Chapter 7:**

**An Old Friend**

Kagome and D had, yet again, randomly run into one Leon Orcot. If she didn't know better by his reactions, Kagome would wonder if he was stalking them he was so desperate to get the evidence necessary to arrest them. This time, it was at a movie shoot, of all places. How D managed to talk her into joining him, or how he ended up in a position to be asked to bring an animal to a movie studio, she was positive she would never be quite sure of. The three of them watched as a scene that required the stunt double of the leading actress to fall off of the horse.

"So are you here for an autograph or do the two of you just like following me around?" Leon asked.

"I could ask you the same question, Detective." D retorted.

"Yeah, Leon-san... if we didn't know better we could accuse you of stalking us." Kagome teased. (After helping him out while he was injured, she somehow ended up a little closer to him, thus he finally insisted that she stop calling him 'Keiji-kun'.)

"These large movie shoots can get crazy. We usually have an officer here to make sure everything is safe and by the book." Leon explained, "And it probably doesn't hurt that the leading lady is a thing dropped from heaven."

'Che. With standards like that when it comes to women, Leon-san will probably end up a lonely old man.' Kagome thought.

"Well, she _is _single now..." D noted, as disgusted as Kagome.

"Hey, you never answered me. What are you doing here?" Leon asked.

"The producer is a very good friend of mine, and he wanted a special animal for his film." D said, pointing to a horse with a very realistic looking horn attached to its head by an unnoticeable method to make it look like a unicorn.

'Friend...? Do you _really_ consider any humans besides Leon a friend, D?' Kagome wondered.

"What the-? Wait a minute, that's not a-" Leon was speechless.

Kagome rose an eyebrow. 'My, my. To have jumped to such a conclusion our detective must believe in the supernatural and magical more than he likes to admit.'

"Of course not! The horn's just a prop." D said.

"You must not know your mythology, Leon-san..." Kagome said, "Unicorns are said to only be willing to go near pure maidens according to some myths, and true or not it _is_ still a fact that they're shy creatures."

"Therefore, it goes without saying that a _real_ unicorn would never would never allow itself to be filmed by this crew." D said.

But just then, the sight of the lead actress made Leon's hormones kick in...

"Hey, that's Bridget Kernel! Oh, man, I sure wouldn't mind guarding _that_ body." Leon said, "She has a nude scene later on in the shoot. And guess who pulled guard duty for that day! Yours truly, baby!"

Kagome sighed. 'All guys are the same... Put them near a girl that appeals to them without them being oblivious as to what they're feeling, and they lose their heads... Or anything else, really, that gets them as close to head over heels in love as they tend to or are able to get...'

This was proven true when Leon thought that they were both into the woman when it was really the horse that Leon was going gaga over... This made Kagome sweatdrop mentally. Indeed, all guys are the same, even the non-human ones...

They were distracted when it was time for a girl who was apparently named Betty, who was the lead actress's stunt double, to shoot again. D explained to the oblivious Leon who she was... or rather what she was there for. Apparently, this Bridget woman must not know how to ride a horse... or someone in charge of such decisions was particularly cautious. Kagome and D were impressed, nonetheless.

"She's good! It all looks so real." Leon said.

Kagome almost chuckled... before she noticed something amiss. "No... something's not right here..."

Just then, someone actually involved with the filming noticed that the horse was going out of control. Leon started to draw his gun. Then, D jumped over the rail, Kagome quickly following.

"Count D? Kagome!" Leon shouted.

D put his fingers to his mouth and made a whistling sound. As the horse faltered and calmed down at the sound, Kagome helped D get the horse to relax.

"Betty!" one of the camera crew shouted.

"Count! Kagome! Are you all right?" Leon asked, running over to them.

"We're both fine, Leon-san." Kagome said with a small smile.

"What happened? She's been so gentle until now." someone asked.

"A horsefly flew into her ear and startled her." Betty said.

"You were whistling. Why?" Someone asked D.

"I've heard that sound before. It's a trick trainers use right?" said someone else.

"Is it? Thank goodness you were here to calm her." the first person said.

"Not quite. I wasn't quick enough." D said.

"Before we could reach her, she broke her leg in her rage." Kagome mentioned.

"What? Are you sure?"

The trio watched as the film crew discovered that D and Kagome were right. To Kagome's disgust, they immediately jumped to deciding that the horse had to be put down to 'put her out of her misery'. Only the stunt double, Betty, protested... No one, however, listened to her.

Kagome approached the distressed young woman. "Come on, now, let's get out of here... your eyes are too innocent for such a cruel, unnecessary sight."

Betty protested at first but Kagome insisted. She may be unaffected by the sight of things like blood most of the time thanks to (or no thanks to, depending on your perspective) her time in Feudal Japan but Kagome had no intention whatsoever to endure something like that. Besides, Kagome was sure that D wouldn't stand for it any more than Betty did. She was sure the horse would probably be fine.

A short time later, D approached Kagome and Betty with two cups, Leon right behind him. Betty was still crying. Kagome let her cry, feeling that it was better sometimes to just let it all out. Besides, she didn't know what she could do or say to cheer up the red head anyway.

"Would you like some tea?" D asked, holding out the cups in his hand.

Kagome took the cup gratefully.

"Oh... thank you." Betty said as she held the cup.

"You've calmed down a little?" D asked.

"It's... it's all my fault..." Betty said as she attempted to dry her eyes, "She shouldn't have ended up like that."

"Don't blame yourself. Your riding technique is superb." D said.

"Besides, Betty-san... There was no way you could have accounted for something like that. You did the best you could." Kagome reassured.

As D proceeded to distract the distraught girl, they learned that she was a semi-professional jockey, and that the job as a stunt double was only to pay the bills. She was even from a family that raised thoroughbreds, apparently.

"My dream is to win the Kentucky Derby with one of my family's horses." Betty finished.

"I'd absolutely love to see some of your thoroughbreds." D said.

"That would be nice, I love animals and nature." Kagome added.

"I'd be happy to show you the farm." Betty said, now thoroughly distracted.

The two of them proceeded to leave, still chatting. Kagome looked on in amusement.

"... Another fan? How's he do it? I like horses too... and I don't have to ride sidesaddle." Leon complained.

Kagome just chuckled. "Do you really think he would do that?"

Then she started to follow. Kagome quickly reached D and Betty. When Leon shouted to wait, D proceeded to tease Leon by saying to Betty that he's his and Kagome's chauffeur. Leon, naturally, took the bait.

Leon was surprised, for some reason, at what the farm was like when they arrived. Kagome, on the other hand, was impressed. D and Kagome also fell instantly in love with a horse called 1,000 Deaths that, apparently, was 'notoriously moody' and proved to be deaf. Betty had been surprised that D noticed. Leon and Kagome learned that while said horse could race without problems even though she couldn't hear, Betty was the only one 1,000 Deaths would let ride her. Leon also learned that day how expensive horse racing could be. 1,000 Deaths proved to have quite a good bloodline to boot, according to Betty. A fine horse for sure. (In the ways that mattered, in Kagome's opinion. She had learned a thing or two about horse racing from a friend of her father's being fond of it and working with D, but she couldn't stand it.)

"I've never been much of one for it myself." Kagome added after D had finished explaining thoroughbred breeding to Leon, "But sometimes it does succeed in producing some beautiful horses. Horse racing is really big in some parts of Japan, especially among gamblers. My father's friend once said that his uncle didn't gamble any other way."

In the end, the conversation led to Leon and D almost arguing about whether humans were bound by blood. Just when D was about to use Leon himself as an example, Kagome put a stop to it. It was starting to freak out their hostess, and Kagome didn't want to be rude... or let either Leon or D be rude. D apologized, knowing why Kagome put a stop to it. He then proceeded to offer Betty a hefty sum of money for 1,000 Deaths. However, Betty kicked them out, now mad after D tried to bribe her with a faster horse with an even better lineage in return for 1,000 Deaths after she refused the offer.

As they left, Leon accused D of being interested in Betty rather than 1,000 Deaths. After all, even Leon could tell the horse was slow. After D told Leon he was wrong, Kagome proceeded to add in her own input on this. After all, she hadn't said anything to avoid being rude... But Kagome couldn't stand horse racing. She hated how a horse was written off because it was slow or had a bad (or simply undesirable) pedigree even thought it was still a beautiful horse.

A few nights later, Betty showed up again. To Kagome, it only meant that something serious had happened. After all, 1,000 Deaths would be a wonderful addition to the shop. But as long as she was treated well, it didn't matter to Kagome whether Betty was willing to sell or not.

"So have you reconsidered?" D asked.

"Count... Would you really trade 1,000 Deaths for a faster horse?" Betty asked.

"Of course I will." D said.

"Neither of us is the type to make empty promises, especially if they're serious." Kagome mentioned.

D invited Betty into the shop. They took her into a back room to show her the horses D was willing to trade. Betty had been amazed at all of the different horses they had. Apparently, she'd been sure D was exaggerating. She expressed obvious disbelief at D's mention that some of these horses should have been dead long ago if they were who D said they were. In the end, though, Betty's heart didn't let her go through with it. So instead, D agreed to help her find a way for 1,000 Deaths to win a race.

Naturally, with D in the picture Betty and 1,000 Deaths made it... much to Leon's surprise. After his encounter with the horse, he just didn't trust it. So Kagome soon found herself at a horse racing stadium with D and Leon. True to Leon's observation, however, 1,000 Deaths proved to be slow. D got around this by tricking Leon into blowing a special whistle... another type of gamble. All of the horses except for 1,000 Deaths ran off of the track at an opportune moment. Naturally, this meant that 1,000 Deaths ended up winning after all. Leon, along with just about everyone else, was in disbelief.

"Holy shit! What the hell just happened?" Leon asked, then realized what he was holding, "Huh? The whistle...?"

"There's nothing strange about it. It's a trainer's whistle." D said.

"Then the sound of this whistle is the reason all the other horses galloped off course?" Leon said, "Goddammit, Count! You rigged the results and started a stampede. You're under arrest."

"... Impossible, Leon. You blew the whistle, not D... you'd get in trouble too." Kagome said.

"Don't forget... you bet on 1,000 Deaths too." D said, snatching the pieces of paper concerning the bet from Leon's shirt pocket.

D then told Leon that the whistle was special. It had belonged to a very famous ancestor of 1,000 Deaths. So D had therefore been taking a gamble himself of a different kind. After all, there had been no guarantee- a very slim chance, in fact- that the blood of 1,000 Death's ancestors remembered the sound. The next day found D disappointed that he'd never have the horse with 'the most beautiful eyes'.

A while it was peaceful... Or, as peaceful as it could get. Not a single abnormal request at the shop or out of the ordinary case at he police station. The closest thing had been Leon getting friendly with what looked like women but were actually flowers D had been trying to breed... Kagome had been torn between exasperated and amused at that one.

But then... it happened. An inhuman being from Japan- a youkai of great power in fact- came to LA. He made his way to Chinatown. He'd heard, after all, from Her mother that She was here, after all. He had put off checking on her long enough. He owed her a debt that could never truly be repaid, after all. Naraku had been a menacing nuisance. He entered D's pet shop.

"?" D was clearly started, quickly composing himself he bowed, "Welcome to my humble shop. Is there any way in which I can be of assistance?"

"Where is she?" the 'man' asked.

Kagome, meanwhile, was all the way in the back of the shop when the 'stranger' came. The energy she could feel was really strong, and somehow familiar... She made her way to the front, starting to ask D what was going on- only to stop short at who she saw. Tall, long silver hair and golden eyes, as feminine looking as many would claim D to be yet clearly male, a unbelievably powerful presence and icy gaze... Kagome's mind flashed back to a memory she hadn't thought of in years.

"... Sesshomaru...? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Kagome-san. It's good to see that you appear to be doing well." Sesshomaru said.

"So this is Lord Sesshomaru? I never thought I would actually get to meet him." D said.

Kagome laughed. "Remind me to bring over my photo album sometime, D."

"Yo! Kagome, Count! What's up?" Leon shouted, randomly appearing yet again.

"... Why don't we all sit down for some tea?" D suggested.

"... So who's the dude in the suit, Count?" Leon asked once they were all settled.

"Leon, meet Sesshomaru. He's the older brother of an old friend of mine." Kagome explained.

The tone of her voice told Leon all he needed. "... You mean one of the ones you said you couldn't possibly see again?"

"That is a bit of a stretch. Kagome-san could see those she and my half brother called friends... If she felt no attachment to life or knew how to look." Sesshomaru countered.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru hopefully. "Then Shippo...?"

"We encountered each other by chance a while ago. I have a debt that can never be repaid in full for your actions all those years ago and for the poor treatment you often suffered at the hands of my foolish younger brother, so I hire him. He is the head of security at this Sesshomaru's company, and proves adept at the use of technology." Sesshomaru told Kagome.

'He's alive... That sweet little kit that called me 'Kagome-nee is alive.' Kagome thought.

"... We... have a lot to catch up on. Why don't we go to the park? I insist you tell me everything you can about Shippo and how he's doing." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru acquiesced, and they were soon gone. Leon looked after him, surprised. Kagome's reaction had been very strange.

"... If I didn't know any better, I'd say Kagome thought she'd seen a ghost." the detective commented.

"Detective, that is probably actually how Kagome feels. Lord Sesshomaru's half brother, Inuyasha, died years ago to keep a promise to his ex... and with how much time had past, she knew that very few if any of her other friends would be alive."

"... So that's what she meant..." Leon said, then thought, 'Kagome... just what did you end up mixed up in as a teenager?'

Meanwhile, Kagome and Sesshomaru had finally reached a secluded area of the park. They found a bench near a pond and sat down. For a while, they were both silent. Sesshomaru had never been a fairly quiet person, after all, and rarely talked. Kagome was simply lost in thought. After all, seeing him again was a big surprise, and she couldn't help but be lost momentarily in her memories.

Finally, she spoke. "When I'd graduated college with no sign of or even word from you, Shippo, or even Kouga I'd started to think that you were all probably dead..."

"Clearly, that is not the case. The wolf did die a couple of decades ago protecting his pack." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome chuckled, then got serious. "Figures... By the way, you said you were checking up on me out of a debt to me, but I know you better than that; you of all people would definitely have the resources in this day and age to find me easily, and you're the type of person to start getting something like that out of the way as soon as you could. Even then, you and Shippo both already had the necessary information to be able to just go right up to my family's shrine because I told you and if I wasn't there, my mother probably would be. So tell me, Sesshomaru... what are you really doing here?"

"You always were too perceptive for the foolish half breed to be a proper match for you." Sesshomaru said, even if she couldn't see him the smirk was clearly evident in his voice.

"..." Kagome was silent at first. "Going on logic like that, there aren't- weren't- many women, human or otherwise, that suited him period. Besides, you know as well as I do that nothing could ever have been between Inuyasha and me even if my feelings had been romantic."

"Indeed. Then I shall stop beating around the bush... The kit has informed me of the incident with the taijiya. However, there was no mention of the jewel. After all the trouble it has caused, I feel I have to know- what happened to the Shikon no Tama?" Sesshomaru said; Kagome knew that anyone else who knew him would be surprised at how much he was talking.

"... I pushed my so-called 'pure' or 'holy' portion of reiki into the jewel in an attempt to purify it out of existence. There was a flash of light and a female voice saying 'thank you' then the next thing I know, I'm in the well, back in my time. As simple as that." Kagome said.

"That was... an unexpectedly wise move." Sesshomaru complimented.

If she'd still been a teenager, Kagome might have blushed at the compliment. "Tell me, Sesshomaru... did checking up on me really have anything to do with your coming here?"

"Indeed. The kit was starting to give me a headache over the matter, so I, as you stated I would, went to Higurashi shrine. Imagine my surprise at what your mother told me." he said.

Kagome chuckled. "She is brilliant for advice or a sympathetic ear, but she can be a real talker..."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said drily.

A couple of days later found Kagome and Sesshomaru at an aquarium. Why an aquarium, who could say. All even D or Leon ever found out afterward was that Kagome said something about it being a busy day at the museum she would have taken Sesshomaru to, and she was sure that the crowds would probably annoy him.

Currently, D and Leon were following the two around. They were close enough to see them and almost hear them yet still keeping their distance. Why Leon had followed the two to the museum was anyone's guess. When D asked the detective what he was doing there, Leon stuttered but never actually answered. D did manage to gather, however, that Kagome and Sesshomaru were there, too, and that whether Leon knew it or not, he was jealous.

Both pairs were by the dolphins when D and Leon saw an actual reason to be jealous. Something that Kagome said elicited a smirk- in fact, almost a small smile- from the seemingly cold man. That had surprised them, but they had written it off. Then, however, something Sesshomaru said got Kagome to laugh. Plain out laughing, not just a giggle or a chuckle, was something that both men rarely saw Kagome do. Leon fumed silently, wondering how a guy like that could say something funny enough for Kagome to laugh. D, knowing that there was a chance that whatever the youkai said to get Kagome laughing probably had something to do with their shared history or someone they both knew, simply felt a pain in his heart. At first it surprised D, then he realized that like Leon, he was jealous.

'But why would I be jealous?' D thought, 'I'm far from Kagome's only friend. But then... My dear Detective is jealous as well, and he could possibly fall for Kagome if they get close enough.' D's heart only hurt more at the thought of the two of them together, the idea made him feel like he would be all alone. 'Could it be that... I've fallen for Kagome myself?' D shook the thought off, he could contemplate that later... when no one else was around to take notice.

The next week or so passed in much the same way. All of Sesshomaru's time appeared to be spent either at the shop or at some random place- sometimes 'touristy', sometimes not- with Kagome. Leon- who, without any noticable reason, seemed to have as much of a grudge against Sesshomaru yet still most of the time _trying_ to be polite. (Well, as polite as Leon ever was.) D didn't seem to have a problem with him, in fact seemed to have him in higher regard than he usually gave humans- from Leon's perspective anyway, as he was the only one who didn't know that Sesshomaru was far from human.

Then, Leon got a case that hit a little too close to home for Kagome. There was a woman who bought a male feline whose human form looked, supposedly, just like the guy she had liked all throughout Jr. high and high school but he'd died in an accident (supposedly) before she could confess. Kagome was sure that there was more to the story of said crush's death than some accident. The situation was completely different, but with the way the house cat (to most people) which was actually a panther quickly became attached to his new owner reminded Kagome of her own situation when she had been a teenager.

Still, Kagome couldn't help but be reminded of the early days of the quest for the Shikon. Of how she almost gained a crush on Inuyasha but he constantly compared her to Kikyo and how he always ran off to the clay copy of his dead lover, never realizing that not only was the 'resurrected' a mere copy of his dead lover which was made of clay, graveyard soil, and Kikyo's ashes. Said copy wasn't even like the Kikyo described to Kagome by Kaede and the friendlier villagers. She was sure that Kikyo would never have done any of the more malevolent or any of the almost malevolent things this clay version of Kikyo had done. If Inuyasha ever did realize any of this, he never showed or admitted it, and it never stopped him. Kagome was sure that if she had fallen for the hanyou, she would have only ended up with a broken heart and self confidence issues. As it was, the way he immediately called Kikyo's name when Urasue had kidnapped her to 'resurrect' the dead miko and seemed to either have forgotten about Kagome herself or not realized that she was there too, hurt her. In that moment she realized that if she did fall for him, a romance between them could never be even if Inuyasha did come to return her feelings to some extent. So the almost romance between her and Inuyasha died in its tracks before it could even almost begin.

Naturally, this reminder of the past had Kagome feeling down. Inuyasha's death may have reunited him with Kikyo, but the loss of her friend and the fact that he never got to live out his live finally content with how he was depressed Kagome. Sesshomaru, who was there for quite a large portion of the story and heard the rest from Kagome and Shippo, had been at the shop when the young woman made her purchase and noticed how Kagome's eyes dimmed a bit the moment the story she told took that familiar turn. He didn't act though, feeling she would need time to herself.

Then the woman ended up in the hospital; someone tried to kill her but had failed. Even Leon noticed how Kagome's mood plummeted at the news when he showed up at the shop for his usual round of questioning. He almost ignored the supposedly impossible part about how a cat looked, according to the woman, just like a guy she had had feelings for in Jr. high. D and Leon both knew why she was feeling down, she'd told D stories about her adventures, after all, and had told Leon some about Inuyasha. Leon proceeded to get off track in his mental panic at the idea of Kagome being upset and bluntly told her- to use his exact wording- 'that if Inuyasha was a jerk and couldn't stop comparing you to some dead chick he couldn't have been worth your time.', which made her laugh. Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow, and decided that the detective was actually nothing like his foolish half brother.

Sesshomaru started to lose his remaining doubts concerning her current situation and her general well-being vanished when D proceeded to close shop a full four and a half hours early just to take Kagome out for the rest of the afternoon and the evening so he could get her mind off of the past and cheer her up. The last shred of doubt left vanished when she showed up at the park that night with a bright smile on her face.

A few days later the case was solved when some evidence and the finally awake woman's testimony revealed that the would-be murderer was a man who was her childhood friend; the apparent accident that took her crush's life turned out to have been his fault- he'd been confronting him about her. He'd had a crush on her which never went away, and how she never showed him any signs of romantic affection and seemed to care a cat even more than him drove him over the edge, apparently. This put Kagome's mood back down the drain at first, but seeing things work out remarkably well between the woman and her cat made it a little better, and D and Leon proceeded to drag her out to dinner to celebrate so she wouldn't dwell on it. After that Sesshomaru decided to leave, feeling that there was nothing he could or needed to do. All three saw him off at the airport.

"I'll be taking my leave, you seem to be in better hands than I would have expected, Kagome-san." Sesshomaru stated.

She only chuckled. "Of course. Give Shippo my regards."

"I will." he said.

"You know, it's funny... When I was a teenager, I used to feel that you were the only one I knew that I could have ended up romantically involved with. Now here we both are, older, wiser, and no longer just allies but friends. I've finally moved on from the past and you're still a likely candidate for 'Japan's most eligible bachelor', with no sign of that ever changing."

"Indeed. Once upon a time, you were the only person I could have considered the idea of being romantically involved with without feeling disgusted. It would seem, however, that even if I actually felt that way for you or if I were to fall for you in the future that I would be already late." he said, side-glancing at Leon and D, who were just out of earshot, "Take care." Then he kissed her forehead as a farewell and left to board his plane.

D and Leon approached her when Sesshomaru was out of sight. "Are you going to miss him?"

"It was nice seeing him... but I'm not going to be sad because he's gone or anything. With the way things ended up all those years ago, the unlikely chance that we would end up as more than friends died along with my ability to see certain friends of mine." Kagome said.

"So... he wasn't your ex or something like that?" Leon asked.

Kagome laughed. "Even if our feelings were more than platonic, Fluffy-sama has always had too much pride to consider the likes of me... and that's if he ever has been or ever will be interested in a relationship with anyone... though he has lightened up since I last saw him."

"_That's _lightening up? Damn, I'd hate to see what he was like before then." Leon said.

D only chuckled, knowing that Kagome meant that Sesshomaru at least used to think that any form of positive interaction with a human was beneath him. When they left, Leon dragged them to a diner for breakfast before he had to go to work.

Over the next few weeks, things were back to normal... For the most part, that is. 'Normal' was something that just didn't actually exist if you ran a petshop full of dangerous, exotic, magical, or supernatural creatures after all. Then, however... Leon got yet another unusual case. This time, it was a string of killings which had migrated from the east coast to Los Angeles that the media was attributing to a vampire. A special agent from the FBI named Langley even showed up right when Leon was arguing over being assigned to protecting Count D. She got really mad when some of the guys started joking around and insisted that there was no vampire, it was a man. The fact that she said specifically a man and not human struck Leon as odd. At first Leon was happy when he was assigned to work with Norma because of her looks, but then when she insisted on working alone with a claim that he'd only get in her way so he should 'go baby sit your kid in Chinatown' (to quote her directly) he decided that he didn't like her. He did indeed, though, head to Chinatown.

He arrived at around the same time as Kagome did, apparently she was dropping something off to an acquaintance of D's for him. When they got to the door, though, Leon was starting to remind himself to be careful because he _thought_ that he could hear voices. Then, however, he noticed that Kagome also looked surprised. Then he started to pay attention to what D's guest was saying.

"Ah, Count D... I've waited so long..."

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit longer, I'm not the count..." D said, "I'm simply running the place while-"

"Ohoho! So you're the third!" the other voice- that of a man- said.

"Mmm..."

"The pitch black hair, those glittering obsidian eyes, that ivory skin... Just like the count when he was young. I've come tonight to fulfill an oath made 60 years ago. If you are indeed the successor to the Count D line... then you already know why I'm here."

"Please, this is insanity..." D insisted, "_Ah_!"

'This is making me think of vampires...' Kagome thought, 'What has D gotten us into this time? Though apparently this time it's his grandfather's fault.'

'That sounded like a scream!' was all that processed in Leon's mind.

"_W-what are you doing?_" they could hear D asking.

They barged into the room, now concerned. After all, it sounded like D's safety was compromised. Upon entering the room, they found... A handsome blonde man in the outdated clothing of a European nobleman hovering over D, his face at D's neck. His appearance combined with his unusual non-human aura confirmed for Kagome that he actually _was_ a vampire. Just then D made his escape and put his arms around Leon's neck, no doubt hoping Leon would protect him.

"I said... NO!" D said.

"What the fuck?" was all Leon could say.

Kagome only did her best to hold back from snickering.

"Ah. So you're the count's..." the man said, clearly misunderstanding the situation.

This time, Kagome could not restrain a small giggle. It always amused her when someone reached that conclusion about the two. Leon, not getting the implication of the statement, almost gave away the truth. D stopped him, however, by stomping on his foot, deciding to go with the ruse for the moment.

"I see... That's the way it is." the man said.

"What is?" Leon mumbled.

"I was just fooling around, no hard feelings, I hope. Very well, then. It is time for me to bid you farewell." the man said.

"Hold on! You've got the wrong idea." Leon insisted, now getting what the man thought.

"... D, are you all right?" Kagome asked.

Finally, the man took notice of Kagome. "Hello, fair maiden. May I have your name?" he asked, suddenly in front of her, his face startingly close to hers.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." she said.

"Hm... You are very lovely, and this scent... Very well, then. If the count insists on resisting perhaps you'll do. Count, I will win your heart or Kagome's! Farewell!" with that he disappeared, a bunch of roses taking his place.

Kagome only stared at the spot where the man disappeared from, listening as Leon insisted that that had only been payback for helping with the Mellow case. That man had been very handsome, and so few decent seeming guys had paid that sort of attention to her before. She came back to earth as Leon asked D how he knew him.

"He's an old acquaintance of my father's. Marquis Alexander Hans von Moldavia." D explained.

"Marquis?" Leon exclaimed, surprised.

'Should have figured, what with the clothes, manners, and how he spoke.' Kagome thought.

"So he's not the serial killer?" Leon said.

"Killer?" D asked.

"The vampire that's the talk of the tabloids." Leon elaborated.

"... You mean the guy the papers have been ranting about...?" Kagome asked.

"My, how scary." D said, though Kagome knew he was acting.

"God! It's not like it's a real vampire... It's some delusional psycho with a thing for poisoning people." Leon said, then half-jokingly added, "Considering the sort of company you two keep... You probably know him."

"What does that mean?" T-chan demanded as he bit Leon yet again. Not that Leon could hear him to answer, of course.

"Now, now." D said, trying to defuse the situation, then with a sparkly eyed begging look, "I was wondering, Detective Orcot, if you will be so good as to stay and protect me _forever_? Or at least overnight?"

"I'm going home. See ya, Count." Leon said, turning to leave.

"Fine, get out." D said, annoyed.

"Hm... Wait..." Leon said, pausing right at the stairs, "That dude in the crazy outfit... I know I've seen him before. How could I forget that face?"

"What? No, no. You must be mistaken. He's _always _lived in Europe." D said, not wanting Leon to figure out that it was the same man from the picture of the actual Count D that he had seen.

"Nah. I know I've seen him before. Not that I'll admit it in public." Leon said.

"... Are you sure you're not confused?" Kagome said, trying to help D out.

After that, the FBI agent showed up. D called her Norma, apparently knowing of her. She seemed to know about him too. Kagome could tell by her aura that she was like a vampire like Alexander... She was even the third person from the picture of D's grandfather. (Of course, not realizing such things were real, Leon had no way of knowing.) After Leon and Norma left, a conversation with her revealed to him two things: one, apparently the Bureau- or just Norma- didn't like actually cooperating with the police; and two, D seemed to be the guy the serial killer was looking for... in fact, she hadn't said as much but Leon was now wondering if the weird guy who'd been there when Kagome and he arrived was the culprit.

A few days later found Leon in his car near the entrance of the shop. He discovered that the magazine he had to occupy him self as an anti-boredom precaution (one that a part of him he ignored knew would cause Kagome to slap him if she saw it) had an article about vampires. He tossed it out the window, claiming that it was garbage. (In cruder words, he had as bad a mouth as Inuyasha.) It ended up hitting Alexander in the face, he looked at it himself and agreed.

Leon- who was more paranoid about supernatural and magical things than his claim that stuff like that was all nonsense would lead you to believe- proceeded to embarrass himself by holding up a cross. He then wrote off the question of what he was doing by asking Alexander what he had in the box he was holding... Alexander also happened to be holding a bouquet of flowers.

"It's a present for Kagome and the count, of course." Alexander said, "Kagome's favorite chocolates from the best store around... And Count D's favorite treat, La Primvell's strawberry-covered chocolate cake."

Of course, Leon immediately got suspicious and ruined the cake... Leading to an enraged Alexander to challenge Leon to a duel. Leon accepted, but of course it really proved to be more of a brawl. After a couple of cops arrived to break up the fight, they ended up running and eventually had a surprising friendly chat over a beer. In this way that a woman named Isabelle Alexander had loved died the year before. Alexander had apparently been convinced that he would never love a womanlike that again, (or simply would never love like that again) and Leon also learned that D's father (or so he had to assume) had been against the marriage.

"Count D is the only one who can help me now." Alexander said, "And even though I haven't known Kagome for long she arouses feelings for me that are so similar to what I felt for Isabelle I thought I couldn't possibly ever feel like that again."

Just then, however, Leon got a call that the culprit struck again at a time that meant that it couldn't possibly be Alexander. Then Leon left, stating that they should do it again. Alexander agreed, and as Leon walked away said something that Leon couldn't hear, as he was human.

Leon paused. "Huh? Did you say something?"

"No... Nothing at all." Alexander said, smiling.

A short time later Alexander and Kagome ran into each other on their way to the shop.

"Kagome... It's a wonderful to see you." Alexander said, kissing her hand.

Kagome blushed. "It's nice to see you as well, Alexander-san."

"Please, there is no need for such formality. You may call me Alex."

"All right then. Alex-kun it is."

"May I inquire what you're doing so far away from the shop?"

"D likes to close shop and let me leave early some Fridays, so I was going to have dinner then head back to the shop to see if D needed any last minute help with the animals before I headed home for the night."

"Then... May I accompany you to dinner? My treat, of course." Alexander said.

Kagome smiled. "Of course. Meals always taste better when eaten while among company than while alone... Or do you really not eat?"

Alexander smirked. "I've always found the ridiculous things writers manage to come up with about vampires amusing."

"... Do you like Italian? I know a great pizza restaurant." Kagome inquired.

"Italian is my favorite, as a matter of fact." Alexander said.

"Later they were laughing at a story Kagome told Alexander about Inuyasha and Shippo's antics.

"What an amusing child. That friend of yours must be one of the biggest fools there is."

"... Was, actually. But yeah, Inuyasha really took the cake in terms of being an idiot."

"... May I ask you what, exactly, you are? You look as human as I seem, yet your scent makes it clear that you're unlike anything I've ever seen in all my years."

Kagome gave a dry laugh. "Well... My soul used to have to share my body with a small object that held a ridiculous amount of power and the soul of a priestess that's been dead for over 550 years. Even if I was still human after my misadventures I had as a teenagers, I would be surprised if a non-human or a human with power could tell that I was one."

The spent the remainder of the meal in much the same way. Kagome was sure that if given enough of a chance, she could have fallen for Alexander. However, she realized a while ago that she'd already begun to fall for not just one but both of her current best friends... After they had desert at an ice cream parlor, Alexander insisted on walking Kagome back to the shop. He paused when they entered.

"... Alex-kun?"

"... The count hasn't been here for a while, and your detective friend's scent is more recent but is just weak enough to tell me that he wasn't around for long." Alexander said.

"..." Kagome's eyes widened.

"What is it Kagome?"

"Tell me, Alex... the woman from the photo depicting you and D's grandfather... Is she a vampire too?"

"Yes, I haven't seen Norma in a while though."

"... Is whatever reason you came searching for D's grandfather something she would disapprove of?"

"... As much as I would like to remind her that it's not truly any of her business and a decision that is mine to make, yes it is. Her far from platonic and she won't listen when I tell her that I can't return them."

"... Norma-san wouldn't happen be a woman crafty enough to be in the FBI or impersonate an agent from the FBI?"

"If the motivation was right for her, yes."

"... We need to find D quickly. The western saying 'Hell hath no fury like the wrath of a woman scorned' can be all too true."

It turned out that Leon, in a misguided but well meant and understandable attempt to protect D, locked him in a cell. Not long after he was long gone, Norma showed up. She told D that she would have to kill him. Leon, who had been at the shop while Kagome and Alexander were having dinner, noticed the picture of D's grandfather and realized that the other man in the picture looked like Alexander and that the woman would look like Agent Langley if her hair was different. Just then Q-chan showed up to get Leon to save D. Luckily, Alexander and Kagome got there before Norma could find out if the bullets in her gun would actually do any damage to D.

"Such a thing cannot kill us. You know that well, don't you... Norma?" Alexander said.

"Alex..." Norma said.

"Kagome, I have had a lovely time with you. I am afraid, however, that after this, is is good bye."

Kagome smiled sadly. "You already have someone waiting for you above, right...? That woman you mentioned. It would have been nice if we could be friends, but I won't make you keep her waiting."

Alexander took D's bleeding hand. "Tonight you will fulfill your oath, Count D."

Norma tried to get him to wait, to not go through with it, but Alexander lapped up some of the free-flowing blood, and he was gone. The last thing he heard was Norma calling his name.

"Sesshomaru's mother, who seemed colder than her son yet proved to have held genuine affection for her mate, told me once during the one time I met her in person 'Immortality brings with it great knowledge and power... ...and suffering... Eternity can seem dreadfully long to the bereaved. Is it any surprise, then, that the greatest wish of an immortal is death?'" Kagome said, "I... didn't quite understand why she would say such a thing, immortality would imply the inability to die or be killed but demons can grow old, die of old age, and be killed surprisingly easily. It wasn't until my adventures were at an end and I could never see my friends again that I understood... that she was talking about things like this."

"Norma..." D said, hoping to comfort her.

"Count D... I lost our bet. I thought that their love would grow cold after time separated them. What an amazing man. He was willing to pursue an insignificant human woman, even through the gates of hell itself." Norma said, then ranted angrily, "Idiot! That woman was nothing short of insufferable! She was jealous, petty, stubborn, and far too loose with her time. And did you see her face before she died? She was a hag! Hell is perfect for her! In fact, if she is in hell, she's probably running the place by now!"

"Norma...?"

"... Does she think you're your grandfather?" Kagome whispered to D.

Then Norma looked down, and calmed down some. "I was never jealous. I was quite considerate, all things considered. I was always... I was always in love with him." she started crying. "I don't understand. Why did Alexander love Isabelle... When he could have loved me instead?"

It was quite a somber mood the situation set. Kagome and D both felt sorry for Norma. After all the time she'd spent on Earth, and she still didn't understand... that no one, human, vampire, or otherwise, not even Alexander himself, knew why he had loved Isabelle. Love, after all, is something no one can ever fully or truly understand. The heart always has been the ultimate mystery and always will be. One can guess, but never truly know, why they feel a certain way or have any control over the fact that they feel that way.

Norma took her leave, taking Kagome with her. Kagome planned on dragging the grieving woman to a cafe for sweets and one on one girl talk later. After all, she was sure D would be happy to let Norma stay at the shop for a while. Just after they were outside, Leon showed up. (too late to do any good, not that he knew this) He informed D that Norma had been the real killer. He found out because when he called the Bureau to request a different agent and found that the real Agent Langley had been killed in the line of duty. When Leon returned to the station, he found everyone drugged asleep. This meant, D knew, that she'd infiltrated the Bureau just to hunt down Alexander... He then told D that he'd known something was up with- or simply not right about- Norma, that there'd been bloodlust in her eyes when she met D.

Norma, it seemed, couldn't resist on last jab at Leon, half to make him paranoid and half to commend his surprisingly spot on instincts. "Your reputation precedes you."

Leon turned, drawing his gun, but only saw a bat in the barred, glassless window. "N... Norma?"

Just then Kagome showed up, having gone the long way around to avoid suspicion. "Leon! D! Thank goodness you're all right. I thought something was up when D wasn't at the shop."

"What's the matter? You're acting as though you've seen a ghost." D said, knowing full well that as much as Leon liked to deny it that he still knew fully well that D wasn't just some weird human, and that neither was Kagome.

"Who... are you?" Leon demanded, knowing that Kagome wasn't using an alias, "Alexander... Kagome... your father... and Norma... What the hell are the two of you?"

"To kill a vampire... you need a stake or a silver bullet... don't you?" D put his hand where his heart was. "If you shoot me here with a lead bullet, and I die... You can prove that I'm just an ordinary human, can't you? Please, then..."

Leon pulled up his gun, and pulled the safety... then just as he might have pulled the trigger... Kagome came up and held his arm at the same time as Q-chan flew right in front of the gun. Leon just turned away.

"I can assure you, that whether we're human or not, neither D is not a vampire, nor am I." Kagome said, letting him go when she could be sure he wouldn't shoot.

He turned, annoyed at the presence of yet another situation that shook his belief that anything supernatural was fake."Bah! All this vampire stuff is bullshit."

'He really would have...' D's thought trailed off. The nerve of Leon sometimes! If he hadn't known that it would be just like the detective, he would have trouble believing that Kagome and Q-chan were the only reason Leon didn't shoot him.

Kagome only chuckled, amused. Of course, the case ended up at a standstill, as the murders showed no sign of happening again and the police tried to find Norma... Leon knew they probably wouldn't find her, he was convinced (even if he wouldn't admit it) that Norma turned into a bat and flew away... The shop even had a bat as a recent addition now. He was convinced that his considering things like that meant he needed to stop letting D and Kagome get to him. He was certain that Alexander had been too much of a wuss (or rather, too human) to be a vampire.

'And his tears certainly seemed normal. He's no more of a monster than I am.' Leon thought, 'People just like to tell stories, and the count just likes to play along with them. It's his way of drumming up business, and I'm a fool for even worrying about it. I mean, what was that line again?'

_"Forget it, Jake. It's Chinatown." _(AN: In the manga, it shows a red headed woman with bat wings laying over the top of the couch Leon is sitting on saying this... with a little icon showing that she's supposed to be Q-chan. However, after the end of volume 10, I cannot bring myself to stick to that.)

Meanwhile, Kagome and D had anime sweat-drops. A bunch of female animals that looked to them like beautiful women were all around Leon, and he really couldn't see them as anything other than animals... Leon wouldn't be Leon if he was any different, though, so Kagome wrote off his stubborn denial as an almost cute part of his nature. The fact that he subconsciously considered supernatural and magical type things in cases now and then told her, though, that he was more susceptible to believing than he liked to admit, and she looked forward to his reaction when he could no longer deny what was right in front of his eyes.

**Owari**

Yoruko:... Sorry this one took so long.

Sango: What was with the little bit of Kagome/Alexander there?

Yoruko: I thought it might make things interesting... and it just seemed to fit.

D:I thought Leon and I were who she's being paired with?

Yoruko: Don't worry, I'll get around to romance soon... I think.

Next time on Count D's Petshop: To start things off, a politician comes around the shop demanding a kirin, a 'legendary' beast of great power. Then things get interesting when Leon's nine year old brother, Chris, comes to town and Kagome and D get stuck with baby-sitting duty. Amongst all this, D is finally starting to realize just how he feels about Kagome.


	8. Chapter 8

Yoruko: As promised, I updated this one next Akuma-san. I hope you enjoy it~

D: *raises an eyebrow* 'As promised'?

Yoruko: I bribed Akuma-Chibi to post or update something by saying she could pick what I updated next. ^.^

Shippo: Will I make an appearance?

Yoruko: Of course!

Notice: for fans of Petshop of Horrors, I have decided that rather than risking never being able to complete this fanfic that I will alter the ending of the series rather than go into New Petshop of Horrors/ Petshop of Horrors Tokyo unless someone can direct me to a sight where more than six chapters of the manga are posted.

Disclaimer: Yoruko Rhapsodos owes nothing her readers might recognize in this fanfiction from somewhere else.

AN: I'm going to underline Chris's dialogue since the way he communicates is like telepathy and italicize all animals' dialogue from now on since with Chris' arrival we'll be hearing a lot more of what they have to say.

**Chapter Eight**

**Introducing Chris Orcot**

Kagome Higurashi sighed. Apparently, today's special customer was a particularly stubborn one. And a politician to boot, she was sure. Why was this guy so loud outside of a debate or conference? After Sesshomaru and later on D had helped her understand politics better, she had had a particularly strong disliking of them; so many politicians were corrupt or had bad personalities. She really didn't get it. What was it that her father told her when her grandfather was arguing over politics with a neighbor? Oh, yes... it was...

"There's an old Chinese proverb that says no man is fit to rule the Earth until he has returned to it." D told their customers.

Kagome giggled silently to herself. 'Sometimes it's like he knows what I'm thinking.' she thought, amused.

"Enough mumbo jumbo. Cut to the chase." the blonde man complained, "Sell me a kirin."

'He wants a kirin of all things? How does a guy like this even know what one is, let alone believe that it exists?' Kagome thought, puzzled.

"I- I'm sorry, sir, but... there's no way I could keep such a large animal in my tiny shop." D claimed, pretending to be apologetic.

'Wise decision, D... I really don't think Blondie is the right kind of person for a pet like this.' Kagome thought, 'Besides, could a guy like this properly take care of such a magnificent creature?'

Apparently, these guys were either more stubborn than Kagome thought... or surprisingly hard to fool.

"You think we would have come here if we hadn't done our homework? There's-" the blonde man retorted

"Uh, Roger..." his red headed friend tried to interrupt.

Only to be ignored. "It's on the logo for the sushi bar right next store for crying out loud!" Roger finished.

'Is that the extent of his argument? This guy might be stupider than I thought.' Kagome decided.

D persisted. "It is... a beast of legend. Nothing but a myth, a fairy tale."

The blonde politician only brought out an old journal. "Well, then explain this. This diary says that fifty years ago this shop sold my great grandfather a kirin!"

'What have you brought on this time father?' D wondered.

Roger, then explained that his great grandfather claimed that a man named Count D who ran a pet shop sold his great grandfather one a kirin. Count D informed that man that if a king- in other words, a ruler or leader of a country- had one of these creatures, it would bring wealth and prosperity to the nation in question. If the man who gains the kirin is normal, they gain a life of power. He then proceeded to become president of the United States.

"Please, I must ask you to leave." D said, "Your money is no good here. What you request is a thing to precious to be sold."

"Also, I'm afraid that we close for lunch soon." Kagome added, trying to help.

"Hey, what we're talkin' about isn't illegal here. It's not even unethical. We're just buying a pet!" Roger claimed.

'No, but using supernatural power or magic for political gain is still cheating, even amongst youkai and humans who know such things exist.' Kagome retorted mentally.

Just then a so-called knight in shining armor of sorts showed up to distract the would-be customers. In Kagome and D's opinion, this was a case of remarkably good timing.

"What's going on here?" Los Angeles' resident paranoid, blonde haired police detective demanded.

"Ah! Detective Orcot!" D exclaimed happily.

"Konnichiwa, Leon-kun." Kagome greeted.

"This guy's... a detective?" Roger wondered aloud.

"C'mon, Roger. We better be going." the red head said.

"Yeah..." Roger agreed, then turning to D, Leon, and Kagome claimed, "But this isn't over. You hear me? I have influence in this city! It wouldn't be difficult for me to shut this dump of yours down!"

'We pass the health and animal treatment codes with flying colors, and there's no proof to lock us up for anything illegal you could claim we've done.' Kagome thought dead-panned, 'There's no way you would succeed.'

'Hey, I was gonna do that.' Leon complained mentally.

"You _do _know that's Congressman Stanford, don't you?" Leon pointed out as Kagome and D prepared D before the three of them headed out for lunch.

"A congressman? He's so young." D commented.

"I guess money really can buy almost anything if you're in a family with power or at least wealthy huh?" Kagome added. 'And need I remind you that I don't follow American politics because as a Japanese citizen I can't vote?' she thought.

"Yeah, Roger Stanford... He's one of the youngest congressmen ever to be elected to office." Leon explained, "Not too surprising, though. His family tree reads like an election ballot. Just imagine the pressure he must have been under growing up."

"Ah. A man bred for politics." D said with understanding.

"... That sort of thing happens at least occasionally everywhere, then, if it's even if the US." Kagome decided.

"It's more than breeding. He's got the charisma of a politician. People have even compared him to JFK." the detective informed them, "He has a good chance of winning the next election."

"From what I've seen and what you're saying, then, this guy has money, a bloodline that provides considerable political pull, connections, and the sort of magnetism that attracts voters." Kagome decided, "Aren't these traits everything one needs for a proper chance to make it big in politics?"

"Why would a man who is already so blessed be in need of a kirin?" D wondered, partly thinking aloud and partially talking to Kagome.

"Kirin? He came in here to buy beer?" Leon asked.

"No, no..." D said.

"You're usually pretty good at understanding things once explained, so maybe I'll tell you once this whole thing blows over." Kagome told Leon.

Then the two Asians shared a look. Both knew what Roger Stanford's research probably didn't reveal. A kirin is a beast of unbelievable ferocity. The consequences of unleashing such an animal... could be disastrous. But both were well aware that a politician in this day and age couldn't possibly understand. Especially if they were an American. The United States' history, as far back as thirteen colonies that rebelled against England were infamous disregarding superstition as nonsense even when it was something the Native Americans told; the United States also lacked the long history Asia and Europe had.

In spite of a previous promise, when the trio was done with tea Leon left. He claimed that he had patrol duty that day. So Kagome and D were left to themselves for lunch. They decided to go out to eat anyway. After all, the animals could look after themselves. So they visited a small family owned restaurant right there in Chinatown. It wasn't too big- only the size of a smaller diner, and the food was very good. It was an unspoken belief- or rule, depending on the person- in Chinatown that only those from the rest of LA or out of town who were lucky enough to decide to eat there after stumbling across it on their own deserved to eat there. Not a single resident of Chinatown aware of its existent went there with someone from out of Chinatown unless they had already been there one their own.

Today, the little girl behind the counter was trying to collect dirty dishes to return to the kitchen. The small restaurant had just gone through one of its rare busier lunch rushes, though, so the amount she was trying to carry was more than she could handle. Just as she tripped, Kagome hurried forward. She caught the girl before she could hit the floor and managed to help her stop the dishes from falling.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, Miss Kagome! Thank you for catching me." the girl said, smiling.

Kagome took half of the child's load from her. "Here, I'll put these down on an empty table for you. Take them back to the kitchen a little at a time instead of all at once. That way, you won't have more than you can handle." she informed the confused girl with a grin.

"Okay! Thank you again!" the girl half- shouted as she rushed into the back with the portion of her load Kagome hadn't removed.

D chuckled at the scene. "You're always so good with children, Kagome."

"Well, my brother is eight years younger and I pretty much took care of Shippo all on my own during our travels. So I guess it comes with experience." Kagome dismissed, "Besides, I've always liked kids. No matter the species, you can trust even the dangerous or mature children to be just the same as any other child."

He only chuckled. For now it was D's secret, but moments like this and how kind and generous Kagome was enhanced her beauty until he felt that she outshone all other women. "If you say so, Kagome-chan."

The very next day, something very unexpected happened. Kelly- the red haired man who was Roger Stanford's friend and assistant, returned. This time, however, he brought a gift. The red head also said that he was only there to get a dog for a friend. The friend turned out to be a young woman he introduced as Nancy, Roger's fiancee. Kagome and D were both very surprised. After all, this woman Kelly claimed the congressman who had tried to demand a kirin had an aura about her. They both greeted her cordially. When the two left, they had a puppy with them which was well suited to the bright young woman. Both of them felt it was sad that Kelly and Roger were using her.

Kagome and D were debating over whether either had ever met a human noblewoman or rich girl who she couldn't outshine as they were about to have tea afterward. They were interrupted when a wave of power flowed throughout the shop. They did the only thing they could. They gave Kelly- who was the more reasonable one- a call. He was to return to the shop with Roger Stanford as soon as they could make it during the shop's normal business hours unless both could make it that night.

Kagome didn't say a word the entire time the two were in the shop. It wasn't long until they reached the kirin's chambers. As expected, both were incredulous when the kirin turned out to what looked like a little girl. Neither believed this was the creature they were looking for. They almost left in their anger. D stopped them, however, with words- describing what the each wanted for Roger's political career. Combined with the soothing, sometimes almost hypnotic effect of the incense neither had the will to resist the words which appealed to them so.

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle darkly at the foolishness of their latest special customers. "I wonder... nothing is free, and the kirin is not known to hand out its favor to the rulers it chooses freely."

"Indeed." D agreed, "Now we'll see which man the kirin chooses as king... and which one gets stuck footing the bill."

"It will definitely be interesting... but after what conclusions I've been able to make from what I know, I can't bring myself to care more than a little." Kagome said, "After all, it's that woman who deserves to be happy."

Later on, Kagome and D learned that their car crashed saving a bus. As far as the public knew, it was Roger who had survived. However, the two of them had a feeling that the congressman would never, ever be the same again. Leon, of course, realized that it was connected to D. Since his boss wouldn't listen to him, he tried to go the mayor. Only to wind up embarrassing himself because the mayor was one of D's customers. (Kagome loved the little penguin the mayor had made his pet.)

A few weeks later, Kagome and D were in for the biggest shock either of them had had in a while. Leon Orcot came into the shop not long after lunch... with a blonde boy who seemed to be about nine years old and looked a lot like he probably had at that age. Kagome was caught between her desire to hug the boy coo over how cute he was her curiosity as to who he was.

"He's sooo cute!" Kagome cooed, choosing to at least voice her only thought on the subject.

"Your son, I take it?" D guessed.

"You're kidding, right? He's my brother! My kid brother!" Leon shouted, blushing, "His name's Chris."

"Hi, Chris! I'm Kagome." she told the boy with a smile.

"Why, however did my dear detective end up with such a young sibling?" D asked.

"That doesn't matter! What _does_ matter is that I'm in a pinch. He's living with me now." Leon dismissed, "I'm have to go on a stakeout and I need the two of you to watch him for me."

Kagome turned to Chris as the proceeded to argue. "Sorry about these two, they always argue but they're secretly friends... only they're the only ones who don't necessarily seem to realize it."

Once Leon was gone, Kagome chastised D. After all, she didn't see what harm could come in watching him as long as he was well behaved. He soon gave in without a fuss, deciding she had a point. Then they noticed the animals crowding around Chris, talking about his relation and resemblance to Leon. Then Tetsu picked Chris up by his shirt...

_"Nothing a little oregano can't fix!"_ he claimed to a feline who seemed to think resembling the semi paranoid detective was something to feel sorry for, _"I've got a recipe for rugrat flam beau that you're gonna love!"_

"T-chan!" D chastised.

Kagome was about to hit Tetsu on the head for the comment, but never got the chance. Right after he said that, Chris... kicked the totetsu, and ran off. Kagome had noticed that the boy's reaction to the shop was odd, so it didn't surprise her as much as it did D. She ignored D and the angry totetsu in favor of following the blonde boy to keep an eye on him, shouting back at Tetsu that he was in for a punishment for scaring him.

First, Chris wound up in a room fool of puppies that appeared to him as other kids who were surprisingly eager to play. The third room he got into had a male tiger named Milford who had a habit of trying- if he was given the chance- to eat D's guests or customers. Luckily, a female cheetah he was friends with had been there. She stopped the tiger, and sent Chris along. Eventually, he found himself at a room that he could hear music out of. He had come across a female mynah, the oldest bird in the shop. In that way, Kagome learned that he communicated through thoughts instead of speaking- if you either bothered to or knew how to listen. At first Kagome was content to just listen... until, that is, Chris said that no one would want to listen to his thoughts because he's just a kid.

"But you seem like such a nice kid, Chris-kun... what gives you a crazy idea like that?" Kagome asked him.

"Because... they don't even listen to me with their ears." he said, putting his head on the lap of what to him was just a kind old woman.

_"Dear me! And such a good child."_ the mynah said.

"No Ma'am, I'm not. I'm bad." Chris insisted.

Kagome stopped that ridiculous talk in its tracks. "Now, I refuse to believe that that's true."

_"Oh, Sweetie, Miss Kagome is right. There's no such thing as a bad child."_ the mynah told him, _"You just sound lonely."_

"Lonely?" Chris asked.

"Nobody likes to be alone, Chris-kun." Kagome said as she hugged him.

_"Open that door over there."_ the mynah told Chris.

"Huh? The Count has a pool?" Chris asked when he did, "Wait a minute... that's the ocean!"

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kagome said.

"But... but... Chinatown isn't on the water." Chris remembered.

Kagome chuckled. "I learned by the time I was seventeen that there are some things that you'll just never be able to understand, or that it's better to just go with even if understanding it is possible."

_"Heeeey!"_ a dolphin that looked like a boy with black hair in a diving suit called.

"Uh... Hello?" Chris tried, unsure.

_"Come on in, man! The water's perfect!" _he said.

"I didn't bring my suit." Chris said, a slight blush on his face.

That only made the dolphin splash him._ "Don't just stand there! C'mon!"_

"... Oh, what the heck..." Chris said, then he undressed until he was left in his boxers and jumped in.

After a few minutes, D walked up to Kagome with a towel. "So what do you think?"

"I think... that if you're not nice to him I'm going to smack you." Kagome said, then upon seeing his questioning look elaborated, "He hasn't said a single word... but whatever was big enough to send Chris to Leon all the way from Leon's relatives on the east coast seems to have unlocked an ability to replace human speech with telepathy."

"... Is that so?" D said in that enigmatic way of his, "I suppose it makes a little more sense this way."

"It's sad, but true." Kagome said.

"... Kagome, what do you suggest we do?" D asked.

She looked at her friend and employer out of the corner of her eye. "You can do as you see fit. But _I_ am going to see if he can harness enough spirit energy to at least keep these unusual abilities of his. Regardless of whatever the outcome of his stay at he shop is, he's bound to come across something supernatural now that he's come into our world."

"I suppose that it might be best." D said, then after a couple moments of silence shouted, "Christopher! It's snack time."

"Isn't he coming with us?" Chris asked, looking at his new friend as D and Kagome helped him dry off.

"Oh, don't worry about him. Philippe doesn't like sweets." D told him, as he was sure that Chris wouldn't believe him if he said Philippe was a dolphin therefore couldn't leave the water.

"That's too bad. Philippe seemed pretty cool." Chris said.

Then the nine year old realized that that meant that D could read his mind too. Chris was under the impression though that it meant D should have already known that he didn't like tea. Kagome hadn't caught that thought. However, she did notice the somewhat grumpy look on Chris's face as they had their tea time/snack time combo. So Kagome decided to intervene in a sense.

"Chris-kun, what's your favorite drink?" Kagome asked the blonde boy.

"... C-coca cola..." Chris answered, surprised.

Kagome left briefly and came back with a fresh tea cup filled with the beverage and a twenty ounce bottle to refill it with. The surprised look on Chris's face made her smile and ruffle his hair in reply when he thanked her. Kagome spent the rest of the day making sure Chris was having fun as she went about her normal duties as D's assistant and making sure Tetsu didn't treat the boy too roughly.

D watched all of this, partially from a distance some of the time and mostly in silence all of the time. It lightened his mood to see Kagome interact with Leon's little brother. The child's presence seemed to brighten her mood somewhat. A part of the Chinese man felt jealous that in a way Leon was responsible for this jump in the Japanese woman's mood. However, it took a backseat to his wonderment in the sudden change in his attitude. In all the time he'd known Kagome, D had appreciated her- what she was like and what she could do. So why was he suddenly seeing her in a new light when previously he had taken these sort of things for granted as just another part of what made his female friend and employee so delightful to know and interact with? It confused him.

Leon showed up a couple of hours after the three had had dinner and Kagome and D had made sure that the animals were fed for the night. The detective actually seemed relieved when he heard that his brother had already fallen asleep. Kagome and D immediately knew that this meant something was on his mind, and D called him on it. In that way, they learned what happened to Chris. Their mother had died giving birth to Chris, she had been almost fifty at the time. She had gone through with the pregnancy even after the doctors informed her that her age- especially as she wasn't exactly the picture of perfect health- meant there could be complications. Their aunt and uncle took Chris in and raised him as their own after she died. Until, this is, one of their cousins got mad at poor Chris. She shouted that Chris was adopted, and that it was his fault his real mother was dead.

"It was terrible... kids can be selfish little pricks, you know." Leon said as he sat next to his little brother, a hand on the sleeping boy's head, "Anyhow, he hasn't said a word since."

"After being told something like that, it makes sense that he would run to big brother." D commented.

"It's only natural for someone to look to their older sibling or older sibling figure for comfort when distressed, but I still think it's sweet." Kagome said, "Even though Chris-kun barely knew you and had only just found out that you're his big brother, he still went to you without thinking when distressed. You must be very happy."

"Yeah, but he can't stay with me." Leon said, "In two days, he'll be enrolled at a school that specializes in treating children with psychological trauma."

"And you're okay with that?" D asked.

"Leon, you should see if you can make this work before resorting to something like that!" Kagome protested, "You know as well as I do that Chris-kun isn't the kind of boy who can survive in a place where you can't guarantee the people looking after him really care."

To her disappointment, Leon only made a lame cop-out of an excuse about how he didn't have a choice. He talked about how he barely knew Chris. They grew up in completely different places. He even brought up how his job means he's hardly ever home as an excuse. Kagome would admit that those things made it tough. But she was still annoyed that he wouldn't even try. Even Sesshomaru had admitted that when Inuyasha was a child he'd tried to give him a chance and help out after Izayoi died. She even told him straight out that it was shameful that he of all people was giving up without trying, and that if it came down to it she could watch Chris with D's help here at the shop. She had spare clothes she kept in one of the shop's spare bedrooms anyway.

The next day, Kagome and D brought Chris to play with Philippe again. Madame Sultana, the mynah bird joined them. All three agreed that it was very good for little Christopher Orcot. Then they heard Philippe tell the human boy that he wanted to meet Leon because he thought he sounded cool. When Chis was hesitant, the other 'boy' admitted that it would sound crazy. Then, to Kagome's amusement, the dolphin boy went on to say that even though D complained, he actually liked Leon. That Kagome did too, and thought the two needed to admit that they were at least friends already. It clearly got to D, because he told them to change the subject.

Philippe did as told, but only after telling Chris that if it was him that told Leon, maybe the detective would be willing to believe it. Philippe's worlds sunk in when he said that Chris could come anytime he wanted, perhaps even with said big brother. So that night, when Leon arrived, Chris was wide awake. At first, Kagome found how nervous Leon was cute. Kagome and the animals were encouraging Chris to talk to the older Orcot. But then, when he finally approached Leon from behind at the prompting of the raccoon-like Pon-chan... Leon yanked his arm from the boy's grasp without thinking of who it must have been. The look on Chris's face was as if he'd been physically struck or hit by lightening. It was too much for the nine year old to take, so... he ran, ignoring both Leon's and Kagome's shouts of his name. Naturally, every living being in the room was mad at the detective, especially Kagome.

"I'm not saying another word to you until you make things right, Leon Orcot!" she shouted backwards as she ran after the boy, seeing that it might not be what it appeared.

It turned out that she was right. When D told the other man outright that Chris couldn't possibly get over the guilt if even Leon blamed him for their mother's death, Leon said that that hadn't been it. He'd had to open fire on a suspect, and it fazed him like it never had before. Leon was now convinced that he couldn't both take care of Chris and do his job. As D inquired what Leon's deepest desire was, the detective seemed to see the shadows of the animals in the room as eerie versions of their human-like forms. (Not that Leon quite knew that.) But Leon brushed it off in the end by saying he wanted to get Chris to the institution safely.

Meanwhile, Kagome had finally caught up to Chris himself. He had finally reached Madame Sultana, and started crying. He thought that he was really a bad kid, and had killed his mom. The old mynah and Kagome took the boy to where an animal- who looked like a young woman to them- was giving birth. Madame Sultana told Chris about how the cycle of birth and death was just nature's way. She said that while humans give gifts to the children born each day, gifts _ought _to be given to the mothers to thank them for giving birth.

"My birthday is... the day my mother died. No one would celebrate that..." Chris said.

"Oh, Chris. That can't be true. I would celebrate your birthday, I'm glad I got to meet you." Kagome said, kissing his forehead.

The mynah told Chris that he wasn't the only one who'd been through such a thing. That she'd had a child once, but it had been a still birth. She still wished she'd died rather than the child. Her final words as she hugged Chris were _"Live strong and well, young Christopher. Children are as precious as stars, and you shine more brightly than any other. Your mother understood this, and gave you the greatest of all gifts... life. And it's a life she'd want you to share with your brother."_

"But... my brother hates me." Chris claimed sadly.

"Oh, Chris... you're his little brother, there's no way he hates you!" Kagome told him.

"But he doesn't talk to me." Chris pointed out.

_"You're both still children."_ Madame Sultana said, _"You humans make everything so complicated. You use words to express how you feel, yet words are so often misunderstood. The most important things in life aren't heard. They are felt."_

The next days, all was going well at first. As much as could be expected, at least. Then, things went very wrong. Leon was chasing a suspect. Then, as he was wondering if the guy had a family... he was shot. It was a late lunch time for the residents of the pet shop. The first sign that something was going on was when a cup D was holding broke at the exact same moment a shiver that always foretold something big or bad happening around that moment or that would shortly happen. When this was brought to Kagome's attention by a cat asking D if he was all right, she knew that something was very wrong.

As Leon was unconscious, he dreamed of his mother. Of course, what Leon didn't quite know was that it wasn't _just_ a dream. Either way, though... it was his chance to say what he never got a chance to tell her in real life when she was alive. A chance that he'd been mad when he found out she was pregnant, because he'd gotten used to being the only one. How he'd wanted to thank her for everything that she'd done for him. That he loved her. Then, she disappeared in feathers, and as Leon woke up he could hear Chris calling out to him. When he finally came to, he found himself in a hospital room.

"Uh... Ngh..." Unfortunately, his first words, while understandable, were in poor taste, considering Chris was right there. "Did... I almost die again?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" D scolded the detective, bonking him on the head, "Did you you almost die? It's a scratch!"

"Don't say something like that unless you wake up in a lot of pain, Leon-kun" Kagome admonished, "You'll scare Chris-kun!"

Unfortunately, Kagome- and D, to a lesser extent- failed to change Leon's mind about dumping Chris in some special school. He was still determined to send Chris there. Kagome understood Leon's thinking that that sort of place is supposed to help people like Chris. But she was sure a part of him knew that sending his little brother there would be a mistake. So that night, after Chris had fallen asleep, she confided in the one person she could- D.

"D... I'm so worried about Chris-kun." Kagome told him.

"I'm sure that there's a reason that humans- our dear detective included- hold so much stock in such places." D assured, "But I do understand your concern. Little Christopher seems to be a good natured, well behaved boy. Humans like him often have more trouble than most in life."

"It's not just that." Kagome admitted, "I have a feeling that no one- except for perhaps Leon-kun and Chris-kun's relatives- would like the consequences if our Keiji-kun were to go through with his plan to send the little telepath to that place."

"You're calling Christopher telepathic now?" D noticed, "I admit that it is unusual that a human of all beings has a voice to be heard by those who know how- or in some cases, bother to try- in spite of lacking a voice, but don't you think that the term is perhaps a bit of a stretch?"

"Not at all. It's obvious that he has some spirit energy." Kagome said, "Should he come to stay at the pet shop longer, even if he should eventually decide to leave the pet shop behind, he'll never forget about his experience. That's whether he stays the same for the most part or if he were to develop his latent abilities."

"I suppose you would know about such things, so I'll trust your word on this." D agreed, "To be honest, even if he were to stay for over a year I would have expected Christopher to eventually forget about all of this."

"I think I get attached to easily." she informed him, "I already don't want that sort of thing to happen."

"Christopher _is _easy to like." he agreed, putting his arms around her to comfort her before she had a chance to get distressed.

But what Kagome didn't tell him was that she could already picture all four of them as a family. Because she was hesitant to think about such things too much, out of fear that she would become consciously aware of what it meant before she was ready, or at least felt she had a chance to get through it without heart break. What else could she do, with her failure almost romances and the disastrous ending to Miroku's relationship with Sango? She knew Sesshomaru would have told her if Miroku still got his happily ever after even after how the quest ended. At least, that would have been the case as recent as just over a year ago. But the more time she spent with D and Leon, the more she felt... as if she wouldn't have to go through such pain again.

Little did she know, that D was in a similar boat. He never thought it was possible to become so attached to someone. Especially not someone who at least used to be a human. He had grown up taught that humans were no good. Some might be better than others- at least tolerable- but they were short lived therefore not worth getting close to. In spite of such words, he'd always been fascinated by humans. It was strange, the pet shop manager knew, that he, his father, and his grandfather shared only looks for the most part. Given the circumstances, that is. None of that had ever bothered D before, though. Anyone with a mind and the ability to think knew that humanity could quite possibly end up bringing about what was referred to as the apocalypse without any outside help. Yes, all of that were things that D knew very well. In the end, it just wasn't worth thinking too much about. Yet from the very moment he met Kagome, he was drawn to her. She was human, yet wasn't at the same time- or at least, wasn't anymore. Then they slowly got closer and closer, and D found that affection for the girl kept on growing.

Then the unexpected happened. A police detective came calling. He had noticed a connection between various unrelated but all strange animal related or simply mysterious deaths. Each victim had been a customer at his grandfather's pet shop. At first the persistent man had only been an uncouth nuisance for D, if one that could also provide amusement. It hadn't helped that for some reason beyond D's comprehension at the time, Kagome had seen something in Leon Orcot that D hadn't. And it had quickly led to her considering a friend. Nonetheless, D eventually warmed up to the detective, relatively quickly he supposed. Before the three of them knew it, Leon had become a part of Kagome and D's routine. While showing up at the pet shop almost daily, running into Kagome at the apartment building from time to time, and running into D and Kagome as they were out and about occasionally had in turn become part of Leon Orcot's own routine. This new, unexpected addition to the mix, one Christopher Orcot, was while a surprise an adorable, blessedly well behaved child. Little Chris could even see all of the animals' humanoid forms. It was indeed, as Kagome had stated, all too easy to picture the routine adjusting yet again and the four of them becoming like one strange but happy family.

"Well, Christopher, it looks like this is it." Leon was saying two days later, as the four of them stood outside the entrance to the institution.

'Leon's making a big mistake.' Kagome thought, refraining from shaking her head, 'Chris obviously doesn't want to go in there. And I can't say I blame him.'

"Still got nothing to say to me, eh?" the older Orcot continued.

"Don't worry! Your brother's gonna be fine!" the nurse assured, placing a hand on Chris' shoulder in what Kagome was sure was probably meant as a comforting gesture, then turning to Chris said, "Christopher, you're going to have so much fun!"

All Kagome noticed was that if was a genuine attempt at comfort and not just for appearances, it failed. Then the nurse took the boy by the hand. The two of them started walking towards the supposed school. The reason for Kagome's increased weariness of this idea was perfectly justifiable in her opinion. The term 'institution' suited the place just fine, but it certainly didn't have the look or feel of being a school like Leon told D and her it was. It reminded Kagome more of a mix between a prison and a hospital. Worst of all, though, there was no warm feeling. Perhaps it worried Leon and D too, because the three of them stood watching Chris.

Kagome was the first to speak up, talking mostly to D since she was still upset with the blonde detective. "... I still think this is a bad idea."

"..." D didn't say anything, but he seemed to be in agreement with Kagome.

"The specialists... they have ways of helping him. And there are kids here who are just like him. Chris is bound to make friends, right?" Leon said, lighting up a cigarette, "I mean, my apartment is so small, and as we've seen, my job isn't exactly the safest... This really is the best thing for Christopher."

At first, Kagome had every intention of retorting. She was going to tell Leon that that wasn't true. And she would also have asked him, 'Who are you trying to convince? Us... or you?' because she was sure even he could tell that that place might even do more harm than good. What kind of school, special or not, sent out a woman that appeared to be a nurse to greet a new student? But the look on the detective's face stopped her. He was clearly thinking about something. Somehow, Kagome knew that back at the hospital Leon had heard Chris as he had been calling out to him while he woke up.

"Chris!" Leon shouted.

Chris paused and looked back. When the boy's eyes were on his older brother... Leon spread out his arms with a smile on his face. It was a universal, easily recognizable gesture. Taking the invitation, the younger Orcot ran into the detective's waiting embrace. Kagome smiled at the adorable scene. It looked like she could start acknowledging Leon again. Though, it was up to D and Kagome to sort things out with the 'school' peacefully. In the end of course, it still all worked out nicely. Leon decided that since he didn't trust anyone else and Kagome got home late, the pet shop was better than any day care because it was free to boot. Naturally, this got on D's nerves and for a while sparked friendlier versions of the spats that were always occurring between the two men. It looked like they really were turning into one strange, happy family from what Kagome could see.

**Owari**

Next time on Count D's Petshop: Chris Orcot unwittingly brings chaos to the pet shop when he finds and brings to the pet shop a girl who turns out to be a feline with a royal background. Then D and Kagome meet a bitter ballerina. Will this woman turn into a black swan, or will Kagome's influence pull off her chance for a happy ending being saved? Amidst it all, it seems that news of Chris and whatever Sesshomaru said have combined to give Kagome's mother some... interesting... ideas.


	9. warning to my readers

**There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**


	10. Chapter 9

Leon: What was with the extra part of the chapter?

Chris: _Yeah, it was _weird.

Yoruko: … Do you mean with Kagome's mom?

Leon: Well, yeah.

Yoruko: It was inspired by an Inuyasha/Devil May Cry x-over.

Kagome: The sad part is that it isn't as farfetched as I'd like. -.-'

Shippo: I think it's kind of funny.

Pon-chan: No, I think it's cute!

Disclaimer: Yoruko Rhapsodos doesn't own Inuyasha, Petshop of Horrors, or anything else in her story which can be recognized from somewhere else.

**Chapter Nine**

**Cats, Ballerinas, and**

**Matchmaking Mothers**

It had been close to a month since Chris Orcot arrived in LA and Leon, Kagome, and D's life. Most of the time, he spent his days in the pet shop. His nights, too, if it got particularly late when Kagome was ready to leave or he fell asleep. When that happened, Kagome tended to stay in yet another spare room in the shop. She was sure that D did a better job at taking care of Chris than said boy's actual brother in some aspects. However, taking care of a child almost full time required a woman's touch. Besides, D had been unusually happy when she got to the shop the one morning she went to her apartment without Chris.

Because of the fact that the one woman of the human (or supposedly human) part of the group lived right next door, Chris had yet to even step foot in Leon's apartment. However, it was bound to happen sometime. The detective had also mentioned once that he did, indeed, have a twin bed in his apartment's second bedroom just in case. He had even been promised that he would have a day off soon. So that led to where Kagome, D, and Chris were now. As the caretaker of his little brother that Leon trusted more, Kagome had the spare key to Leon's apartment kept in a safe place in her own apartment. So on an almost subtle tip from Jill, Leon's coworker, the trio had decided to do some spring cleaning for the blonde man. Even Q-chan seemed stunned and disgusted at how messy it turned out to be.

"... I... didn't think there was anyone real that actually lived like this." Kagome finally said, "Not anyone that was supposedly an adult at any rate."

"I agree, Kagome-chan. I have seen many disturbing things in my life..." D started, then, erupting into a rage, "But even I have never seen anything so terrifying... **as this apartment!**"

"This _is_ pretty creepy. Leon's apartment makes my brother Souta's bedroom look clean in comparison." Kagome added.

And thus the cleaning spring began. Starting with tossing out old magazines, dirty magazines, and posters no child should see. In the back of her mind, Kagome did think that it was gross and disturbing, she was starting to sympathize more with D's opinion of Leon. However, in the back of her mind she sadly couldn't bring herself to be surprised. Leon Orcot _was_ a man, and a bachelor living on his own to boot. D, however, was raised in a more traditional manner and spent most of his time around animals and thus gained more disdain for the adult Orcot's ways than ever. The two adults were also surprised because Chris couldn't have possibly made it any messier.

The 'spring cleaning' was brought to an early halt. Not by Leon's early arrival either, though he _did_ arrive at the shop at the same time as they got back. Around an hour and a half earlier than he usually managed when he was able to take off early thanks to Jill. Rather, the argument was instigated by D having broken one of his surprisingly long finger nails. (Kagome still wondered why a non human had nails long enough to be dangerous instead of claws.) Why Kagome was almost surprised at D being childish enough to start it by blaming the sort-of injury on the detective was beyond her. One would think that after all that time, she would be used to how the two men appeared unable to get along. She was, at least, used to Leon's foul mouth, against all odds.

She still glared daggers for him for swearing around Chris, though. Children were easily impressionable after all, and Kagome would rather that the quiet boy _didn't_ pick up any of his older brother's worse habits. In other situations, she would have scolded the blonde, possibly accompanied by a bonk on the head. Kagome decided, though, that she would rather not add fuel to the fire by getting involved in the shouting match. So, with the help of one of the younger Orcot's friends, a young female European badger called Pon-chan, the blue eyed woman began to usher Chris out of the room. Before they'd done more than stand up, the argument was stopped by D. The Chinese man proved yet again that one, he was more mature than the blonde American he'd befriended against all odds and two, that Leon needed to learn not to mess with D or invoke his temper.

Kagome agreed with D about Leon's posters, so for once she ignored the probable injury D gave the detective when he threw a cup at him. Instead, she excused herself to go check on the animals that were currently in the shop's infirmary. Later, a monkey mentioned something very amusing to Kagome. Leon had told Chris about his suspicions concerning the unique pet shop, and that he was counting on the boy to relate anything suspicious that he noticed. It sounded adorable, from her point of view; she also thought that it was incredibly crafty of Leon, though it also fit him to a T to do something like that. Choosing not to mention it to D took little thought on the former sort-of miko's part.

Besides that Kagome knew the dual-eyed man probably expected such a thing anyway, she knew that it had been useless. To Chris, the only animal in the shop was Q-chan. All of the animals in the shop looked human to the nine year old. Some incredibly odd looking, but still humanoid nonetheless. (Pon-chan, for example, had curly blonde hair, and wore a frilly pink dress.) Kagome _was_ giving Leon's brother some lessons in controlling his psychic and spiritual abilities. A couple of subtle related lessons mixed in as well, too, of course. In spite of this, though, Christopher Orcot was still a special case. She was sure that until the final recovery step of regaining his voice occurred, the animal forms of the shop's nonhuman residents would elude the child's grasp.

Kagome almost couldn't hold in a giggle when she pictured Leon's reaction if he were to find out how Chris saw things. The boy was already proving to be better at using his head than his big brother, who was over twice his age. Chris had witnessed entire transactions between D and customers of his where the pet in question was young, therefore looked like a fellow child to the blonde boy. He knew that human trafficking was illegal. Yet, he knew that it wasn't the sort of thing Leon warned him about because they were all orphans who were happy to have a new home. Also, D and Kagome could be _very _picky about which customers they accepted, especially when the animal in question was a younger one. Unsavory people always left empty handed or with a pet that even Chris knew would at best do nothing but bring misfortune. So in the end, Chris dismissed and all but forgot the request since each and every one of them could hear him in spite of his lack of speech, even D and Kagome.

As these thoughts were going through Chris' mind, D talked Kagome into bringing Chris along on an errand. "I guess it's all right. I don't see what harm it can do." she said.

Both being in agreement, D called the blonde boy over. "Chris!"

"I know that it's raining right now, Chris-kun..." Kagome said when the boy reached them, "But would you mind keeping me company on an errand? I'm headed to Tokyo to get some mille-fueille for D."

"Oooo, fried mille-fueille!"Clearly, Chris was excited; it seemed he liked sweet things more than his older brother did.

"Thanks for coming with me, Chris-kun." Kagome said when they were on their way, "I'm expecting a package from my mother and I was planning on bringing her latest baking for a tea time snack at the shop, but she said it would be a little late."

"No problem, Kagome." Chris assured the woman, "You and the count make such delicious snacks! You both have the best tea too."

"Why thank you." Kagome said with a giggle, "By the way, if you're not going to use your umbrella please put up your hood."

Getting what they needed from Little Tokyo didn't take long. Of course, that _could_ have been because Kagome had been to Little Tokyo enough to know her way around it fairly well, as she may have been living in America for a while, but she _was_ Japanese. So, the pair and Q-chan were soon on their way back. Their progress was halted by a sound that was clearly someone crying. Something that Kagome and Chris had in common was that despite whatever past customers might say about the Japanese woman, both were very compassionate. Which meant that neither gave investigating the source of the pitiful sound a single thought.

They went down the alley next to them. It was obviously where the sound was coming from. Kagome supposed, in hindsight after the fact, that it was ironic what they found. At the moment, such thoughts were the furthest from her mind. It was, to the eyes of Kagome and, apparently, Chris, a well dressed girl close to Chris' age. Unlike Chris, it was also obvious to Kagome that the girl was a cat; something proved by the girl's aura and the fact that before they saw the girl herself they saw the shadow of a feline.

'Her eyes...' Chris noticed with a blush, 'They're like jewels... like emeralds...' "What's the matter?"Chris asked her, "Are you lost?"

_"..."_ at first, she didn't reply, giving Chris the wrong idea.

"Crap. All this time with Kagome and the count has made me forget that people can't hear me." Chris complained.

'Hm? I didn't realize that Chris could see her real form.' Kagome noted, 'Maybe his abilities are stronger than I thought.'

_"I am __**not**__ lost."_ the cat claimed, _"I simply stepped out to get a little fresh air."_

"What? You can hear me?" Chris exclaimed in surprise, then said, "I... I'm Christopher, and this is Kagome. What's your name?"

_"Hmph. I don't share my name with commoners like you."_ she claimed.

"Now, now. Don't you know that calling people commoners is rude here? You don't want to offend anyone." Kagome reprimanded gently.

Chris, however, reacted much differently. "Huh! O-okay..."

If she didn't know any better Kagome might have thought it was because she was embarrassed at being called rude. As it was, she could tell when the cat introduced herself as Pandora that something about Chris had struck a cord in the feline. She barely suppressed a giggle at how adorable it was when Pandora acted ridiculously embarrassed when her stomach growled in hunger. If Kagome hadn't realized that Pandora had lived a pampered- and probably sheltered- life, she would have been surprised. Chris, to the younger Orcot's credit, didn't react beyond inviting Pandora to come back with them to the pet shop after he recovered from the surprise of the cute 'girl's' strange words. Kagome mentally sweat-dropped when Pandora lightened up at the mention of a 'count'. It made the blue eyed woman almost need to bite her tongue from mentioning around the feline that it was actually D's grandfather who was the count.

At the time and during the walk to the shop, Kagome thought nothing of Chris' and her latest so-called charity case. After all, her travels in the past combined with her time with D meant that if she had one hundred yen- or since she was in the United States now, one dollar- for every time she ended up delayed or in a troublesome situation because she was unable to resist stopping to help someone, she would be one rich woman. That all changed the instant the three entered the shop. Kagome had a feeling, judging by the Chinese man's reaction, that D recognized Pandora or had an idea of who she was. Though she also realized that they probably hadn't met before. She did think it was cute, though, when Pon-chan proved to be jealous. (She thought it very foolish of T-chan to call the young European badger out on it.)

Meanwhile, as Leon was at the station, the chief was giving the blonde man and his coworkers a very unusual case.

"Whatever you do, **don't** speak to the press. This is all very hush hush." the chief ordered, "

Leon Orcot was _not_ a happy man when he found out that the case was searching for a missing- presumed kidnapped... cat, of all things. A cat wearing, apparently, a _very_ expensive necklace. Leon's vocal complaint at being removed from the case he had been on offended a boy that was only a little older than Chris. The boy turned out to be Saleem, the crowned prince of Femen, the country whose American embassy the cat disappeared from. According to Femen's ambassador to the United States, the cat was very important. Dire consequences could result from anything bad happening to the cat. Every police officer present was hard pressed to no react to how strange the man was sounding. When the ambassador showed them a picture of the cat, he seemed to think the feline would be easy to recognize.

Meanwhile, back in the pet shop Kagome had just helped Pandora clean up. She proved to be even more beautiful when not soaking wet, and Chris couldn't help but blush. Of course, Kagome glared at D when he bonked the boy on the head to snap him out of it. D almost gulped, knowing that if he wasn't careful Kagome would make him go a day without tea time, therefore going short on sweets. Trouble brewed in paradise when upon D offering to take her home, Pandora refused and said that she had run away.

Naturally, Chris could empathize since he'd run away from home himself, so... "Hey, Kagome, Count... We have room for one more, don't we? We can squeeze her in no prob'."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, but merely shrugged. "Ask D... I don't mind."

It _was_ D's decision and not hers after all. Her days playing hero were behind her, and it wasn't her place to decide. However, she _would_ sit back and watch the proceedings with glee. She just needed to remember to drill D for information about what was going on later. She was sure this would be amusing. If she was lucky, it would be as good for one of her fantasy and supernatural stories as the formerly blind girl with the guard dog.

"Uh... Chris?" D tried to protest.

However, he wasn't given a chance. The 'girl' in question accepted before D could finish voicing his thoughts. As Pandora took off her necklace, talking about a change of clothes, a haircut, and not wanting to be called by a title, Kagome mentally shook her head. It seemed that this time, D was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

'A haircut, huh... I'd better find some clothes... and the scissors.' Kagome thought with a chuckle.

To her surprise, D followed her. As a result, she found out something interesting about Pandora. At the same time as Leon found out just why the MIA cat was so important, in fact. Pandora's necklace was the property of the heir to Femen's throne. The 'Eye of Persia' as the emerald was called, was a very old heirloom. The king had sixteen sons who all wanted the throne, so Pandora had been raised specifically to decide his successor. She had already decided, which was why Saleem had been introduced to the police force as the crowned prince.

"Pandora took immediately to Saleem, refusing to leave his side day or night." the ambassador told the Americans.

Then said ambassador proceeded to explain that the disappearance of Pandora last night was the doing of one of Saleem's brothers in an attempt to usurp the throne. Leon and Jill were walking down a street as they talked about the case afterwards. Her having to correct Leon about Pandora being a Maine Coon rather than a Persian as he thought led to Jill's insisting that he pay D a visit.

Meanwhile, D was ready to give Pandora her haircut. "Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely. Get chopping." Pandora insisted.

'Well, if we do this not only will she be happy, there's no way Leon would recognize her if he gets involved.' Kagome realized, then took the scissors from D.

"... Kagome...?" he questioned.

"You're hesitant, and a man." she said, "You normally have steady hands, but she's liable to end up with bald spots or a strange looking haircut."

"As you wish." he said, deferring to her opinion.

"Now, how short do you want it?" Kagome asked the feline.

"Cut it all off!" Pandora demanded.

When the makeover was complete, Pandora was satisfied with how she looked. Plus, Chris apparently thought she looked even cuter... When D tried asking the runaway feline about her necklace, she didn't care. Rather, she pretty much gave them free reign where it was concerned. Right after she walked away from D and Kagome came a knock on the door. Along with a very familiar aura and scent. (for those with a heightened sense of smell). Leon had once again visited the shop during his work hours. D clearly wasn't happy.

"Detective Orcot, to what do I owe this pleasure?" D said, not even trying to hide his annoyance.

"Work! I'm on a case." Leon said.

"Hi Kagome, hi Count! It's been a while." Jill greeted.

"... If your coworker wasn't here this time, Leon-kun, I'd accuse you of using your job as simply an excuse to get away with being her while you're on duty." Kagome stated drily.

Somehow, Leon managed to ignore the comment. Instead, he went straight to business. He showed the pair who ran the shop a picture of the 'missing' cat. The detective did, however, mention the bare details of the case briefly. All the time spent dealing with and occasionally simply spending time with the oriental duo he studiously avoided labeling his friends had taught him that being frank or at least honest meant they were more likely to cooperate. Naturally, this was one of the times when it failed to work.

Animals would almost always come first to D, though there was little he wouldn't do either for or to protect the few non-animals he came to genuinely care about. On the flip side, Kagome's days playing heroine or do-gooder may have ended years ago, but she had never been able to turn away anyone in need. So they denied having seen Pandora. She no longer looked the same as in the photo, so without hesitation the now annoyed pet shop owner allowed Leon to see all of the cats in the shop to prove his lack of involvement. The hair cut had been just what the doctor ordered, because Leon hadn't had a clue that Pandora was right under his nose. Not even asking Chris for confirmation of D's honesty did any good. D and Kagome were, indeed, lying, but Chris had no idea that Pandora was really a cat so he really thought he was telling the truth when he confirmed his sort-of babysitters' supposed honesty.

With that done, Jill and Leon left the shop- but not before Jill revealed the importance of the emerald from Pandora's necklace. (Much to her male coworker's annoyance.) Once they were gone Kagome and D exchanged a glance. Then D brought out the necklace, a contemplative look on his face. Kagome rose an eyebrow for a moment, but then she smiled to herself. Clearly, D had another of his plans to bring happiness to a pet and, possibly, their owner.

_"Wow! He didn't recognize me at all! Not even at a second look!" _Pandora exclaimed in surprise.

"Or, felines really _aren't_ Leon's forte and he's not just giving excuses when he claims he's more of a dog person." Kagome commented.

"Indeed... indeed..." D responded, "But then, my dear detective's not the brightest bulb in the bunch."

Pandora then proceeded to express just how grateful she was, and how happy she was to be free. Afterward, they all went out to a park. As they enjoyed a picnic style snack, they asked the feline what exactly she wanted to do. She decided she wanted to visit what she called 'common folk'. This led to yet another visit to Leon's apartment... which was still dirty. All the fuss instigated by D breaking his nail had distracted the trio from their original goal when they previously visited. Or rather, D, Chris, and Pandora did. The original destination had been Kagome's apartment, but she'd decided to check her mail since she was there for once.

Kagome returned to the ridiculously dirty apartment to find an interesting site. More obscene posters had been torn down, and the three were crowded around a picture. A picture, to be specific, of Leon with his and Chris' mother. It made Kagome smile. For the often loud and laid back blonde detective to have a photo like that, he must have truly cared for his mother. Then Chris pointed out that she looked like Madame Sultana, the mynah bird who had died the very same day Leon got shot. The revelation didn't surprise either adult, but instead made things make even more sense.

When a customer came to the shop seeking a specific or semi specific pet, the animals of the shop could sense the human's desire. Most of the time, the pet the special customer would be leaving with would take on a form that would grant that wish. Even if it was a late relative, a body guard, or even a lover. That prompted D to ask the runaway feline which form her owner saw. That prompted Pandora to admit that she'd chosen Saleem because he'd been the weakest, and therefore most needed Pandora herself instead of just the necklace. Or, so she'd thought; she'd run away because he seemed to be like his brothers- after the throne.

She had broken down in tears at that point. As D and Kagome consoled her, Chris told her that he understood why she'd left and thought that she should stay with them. Kagome could tell by the look on D's face as they watched the scene that he thought that when Chris regained human speech he would leave and forget them entirely. She shook her head and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at her.

"You're wrong, you know. He's taking my lessons on energies, auras, and psychic abilities like a fish to water." she told him, "You know that when someone steps into our world who potentially has powers learns to grasp their abilities there's no turning back. Besides, these are some of the most important years in his childhood. Even if he returns to his relatives he's in to deep to be _able_ to forget this or leave it behind, reiki or no."

"... We'll see." he said, knowing that she was speaking from personal experience.

After that, D's musings turned into a full blown plan. Kagome stayed out of it, though. She never participated in things that could give Leon Orcot grounds on which he could actually arrest them and get away with it. Multiple letters were sent out the next day... letters which pretended that Pandora had really been kidnapped. Before the weekend had arrived, the day finally came. Every single member of the royal family had been invited to the pet shop. First, he shocked them by claiming that Pandora, rather than being there, had fled the city and might have a lover. Then he rose the royals' hopes by revealing that he had the Eye of Persia with him.

After that was what Kagome was sure was D's favorite part of the plot: when Leon tried to arrest D, he freaked out Leon and everyone else present by calling the blonde a 'filthy commoner' and claiming that his possession of the jewel made him the crowned prince of Femen. Though, D soon quieted the outraged cries by saying that it was a joke, but he needed to figure out which royal to give it to first. With that, came numerous bribes and even a couple of marriage proposals from both genders. Only Saleem didn't participate in the madness. Instead he ignored the ambassador's pleas to capture the Chinese man's attention. He wandered away from the crowd, disappointed because Pandora wasn't there. Then... he spotted Pandora, sitting with other cats, and recognized her. He went over to her immediately. Seeing the young prince's joy, D gave him the jewel, knowing that it really did belong in the hands of the young man Pandora had grown attached to. In the end, he turned it down and the prince and the pampered feline were reunited.

Of course, Chris was disappointed and upset.

"Give it up, Chris. It's not going to happen." Pon-chan said, "You're from totally different worlds."

"She's outta your league." T-chan added.

"Aw, cheer up Chris-kun." Kagome comforted, "You'll meet the girl for you eventually."

"But until then, expect to be dumped a lot." D informed the boy, "After all, you_ are_ an Orcot."

Luckily, as Kagome thought at the time, before Leon could cause a scene in front of the quickly dispersing royals, yet another person entered the scene.

"Special delivery for a Kagome Higurashi!" a postal worker shouted.

'… Strange.' D thought, 'Kagome's mother has never sent one of her packages here before.'

"That would be me." Kagome said.

"Why would Kagome get a package here at the shop?" Leon asked.

"I don't know, big bro... but she said that she was expecting a package from her mom." Chris replied.

"... Still doesn't answer my question." Leon complained.

"Kagome-chan's mother often sends treats for the shop." D mentioned, "But that she would send a package here instead of Kagome's apartment _is_ rather odd."

A few minutes later, everyone was settled as Kagome prepared to open the package. Once the box was opened, a strange thing happened. Kagome was looking into the box in surprise. Then she gave a sound of surprise and embarrassment. Neither man was sure they'd ever seen her quite so incredulous. Soon enough however, she seemed to recall something because to their increased confusion, Kagome seemed resigned, as if she'd remembered that whatever had startled her actually wasn't surprising in the slightest, and hit her forehead with her palm in exasperation. At first, the three males just waited for the woman to say or do something. Then, Chris moved towards Kagome and the box that was currently situated in her lap.

"It's official... my mother has followed in Jii-chan's footsteps and gone insane." Kagome declared as the boy came in front of her.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" the boy asked in concern, "What's in the box?"

She merely gestured to the inside of the box. "See for yourself."

Encouraged by the way the woman who took care of him had responded, Chris did exactly that. After he saw he asked Kagome why she reacted like that to those things. This led to a now frustrated Leon asking what exactly was in the box. D was curious too. The blonde boy looked up at Kagome, hesitant, but at her nod carefully set on the table. When he was done there were two small boxes which were probably heirlooms if the apparent ages were anything to go by three kimonos, and one set of traditional men's clothing. (D, of course, recognized one kimono as being for a man and another for a young boy.)

Leon looked at the items which had been the box's contents. The expression on his face spoke clearly of confusion and the opinion that he thought Kagome was being ridiculous. "... What's so weird or embarrassing about all of this?"

Kagome sighed, obviously mentally worn out. 'This... just might give me a headache.'

"For one thing, my dear detective, one of those kimonos is for a man... and so is the set of clothing which isn't. The smaller kimono is for a boy. Most of these gifts are clearly for us as friends of Higurashi-san's daughter." D informed the blonde American, then turning to Kagome asked, "I take it that something about that would be why you were startled?"

Kagome nodded. "There was reason and one reason that everyone who interacted regularly with my mother whether they were a friend or even just an acquaintance, they like her quite a bit. Even the exceptions silently tolerate her no matter what most of the time. This is because if they are close enough to warrant her getting them a gift, it is always a snack or treat of some sort." she admitted.

"Clearly, this isn't the case." D noted.

"I still don't see any reason why you freaked out." Leon commented.

"Kagome... if this is an exception, does it mean something?" Chris asked, showing that he was unusually perceptive for his age.

All present were surprised when Kagome... blushed, of all things. "The thing is... the closer you are to the family, the more likely you are to receive more than just food as a gift from my mom. But, there is one thing where exceptions just don't exist when it comes to her giving gifts."

"Which would be?" D prompted.

"..." Kagome was silent for a minute, gathering courage, then, face redder than they'd ever seen it, took the plunge, "My mother... only gives clothes as gifts to those close enough to almost be family. Add in that these are more traditional, and it means that in her mind all three of you _are_ family, as close as Souta and I are... not to mention my late father and grandfather."

Leon blinked. "I think you lost me somewhere."

"..." D, on the other hand, got the implications, and was blushing slightly now himself.

"What about the boxes?" Chris asked.

Kagome looked away now. "... They... are the boxes my father's and paternal grandfather's wedding rings are kept in."

"WHAT?" Leon shouted, now that he understood.

"... I still don't get it." Chris cut in, "Why would your mom send you something like that?"

Kagome knelt down to look Chris in the eyes. "Basically, the traditional Japanese clothing and the rings mean that my mother decided that she either sees D and your big brother as son-in-laws or wants them to be son-in-laws." she explained, "Which means that however odd it may be, my conversations and e-mails that mentioned you gained you a grandmother."

Now that Chris understood as well, his eyes turned swirly. "But... I don't think anyone can be married to two people at the same time, can you?"

Kagome chuckled. "Let's just say... that my teenage years proved my mother to be oddly accepting... and that she's just as odd as my grandpa was in her own way."

In the end, little more was said about the latest oddity in their lives. Kagome and Chris each knew that there wasn't anything they could do about it. D, on the other hand, had decided to ignore it at the moment and cross that bridge when it came. In the meanwhile, it gave him more to think about when he let himself ponder over his confusion where Kagome was concerned. Leon, on the other hand, had apparently adopted the 'hear no evil see no evil' approach and seemed to either try or pretend to forget about it entirely. Though, in the privacy of Kagome's own apartment- the few times she actually when there these days- was a completely different story entirely for Kagome herself.

It had been years since the former time traveler came to terms with the fact that she just hadn't been the sort of heroine or 'leading lady' in her Feudal Fairy Tale to get a 'happily ever after' of her own after barely managing to ensure that the happy ending killing Naraku and completing the jewel was supposed to ensure stayed that way. Not that she had the full works to get over. When the fight that killed Naraku once and for all came around, Kagome had long since given up on the mess the adventures she'd once looked forward to eventually became including romance. Perhaps in had been her destiny that the romance most teenage girls got eluded her. Maybe, she'd realized after the fact, it had been her own doing.

The school girl fantasy the now older and wiser Kagome knew her puppy love for the headstrong and unthinking Inuyasha as hadn't even lasted a year. If anyone could give the formerly naive not quite child she had been one compliment concerning her actions, it was that she'd managed to get over or give up on Inuyasha all on her own, without any form of help or acknowledgeable encouragement. Never let it be said that Kagome had ever been stupid, at the very least. There had also been no alternative romantic prospects. Kouga had turned out to be a nice enough guy, but he just hadn't been right for Kagome and he'd had Ayame anyway. As for Sesshomaru... she hadn't outright ignored Inuyasha's semi ridiculous hatred of his own half brother soon enough for things to take that alternative typical shoujo manga turn. No one who could think of such a thing would ever know if a relationship between the young youkai lord and the girl who probably could have become a miko had things been different would have worked out.

Thanks to her mother, and the boredom that often left Kagome with nothing better to do than read, watch people, or think the young woman eventually realized that just maybe, if the complete 'happily ever after' she'd wanted at least her friends to get had never been meant to be things had turned out for the best. All other roads that had been possible when the end came would have only led to loose ends or tragedy. Kagome was just grateful that destiny had at least been kind enough to let her survive... or simply not punish her for foiling its plan by not dying. If Kagome ended up alone, so be it. Just maybe, karma would reward her eventually if she endured. So, when things were too tough or stressful for her taste the young woman simply grinned and bore it most of the time.

Things had changed, though, after Kagome moved to LA and met the man known as Count D to most but to her was simply D, because unlike most of the others she listened when D stated that 'Count D' was his grandfather and not him. The world befriending the mysterious Chinese shop manager had opened to her had been a breath of fresh air. The man himself had been like the next piece of an incomplete puzzle that represented Kagome. Then Leon and later on his adorable little brother, Chris, entered the picture. A part of Kagome she had tried to ignore at first realized something that she had never even considered before. That just maybe, Kagome had a soul mate that could not be found in the past that had come to enthrall her so.

She'd spent the past couple of years since she left Japan spending little time outside of the company D and the animals found within the shop he cared for in his grandfather's absence avoiding thinking about the possibility. A part of her just hadn't been ready to consider such a thing. But, now Kagome was forced to deal with what was right in front of her eyes all because of her mother's gift. She was in just as murky a gray area as ever, though. The way D and Leon got along at that moment, thinking about such things would do no good.

A couple of weeks later, Kagome and D were traveling through a park popular among locals who cared for or simply tended to know of such things as one whose pond had a flock of swans that could often be found there. To Kagome's hidden surprise, they found among the swans a blonde woman who was dancing passionately. She wasn't even disturbing the swans by doing so. The dance was beautiful, and both Asians could tell she had skill. But there was something bittersweet about the dance. It was a fact among some people that those whose professions or hobbies were along the lines of art, music, or writing tended to reveal, whether intentional or not, their feelings. Some of which they themselves weren't always aware of. And this dance was tinged with sorrow. Kagome, and perhaps D as well could sense something dark lurking beneath the surface, and it suddenly occurred to her that the woman might be... weary, perhaps, or without hope. After they apologized for startling away the graceful birds, they discovered that the woman was, indeed, a professional dancer. D recognized her as a famous ballerina named Jeanne La Croix. She was known as 'Europe's Queen of Movement'.

"... Is that so?" Kagome commented, "With grace like yours... it's no surprise the swans were undisturbed by your presence as if you were simply one of them."

"Swans fly, while all I can do is dance and flap my broken wings." the now identified Jeanne dismissed, but with a passion and longing in her eyes, "But I've tried to fly. Oh god, how hard I've tried."

'This... I feel like I've seen a look like that before.' Kagome thought.

Then her mind briefly flashed to a moment at the end of her time traveling days. To the look in a dear friend's eyes the moment when things had fallen to pieces almost irreparably, and he discovered that the one to claim his heart hadn't completely been who he thought she was. The reason why memories of Feudal Japan had been what drove the almost miko away from Japan more than any other reason she'd had to leave. D saw the look on her face, and placed a hand on hers discreetly in comfort. In reply she squeezed his hand and looked at him out of the corner of her eye, saying she'd talk later if it proved necessary.

"Ms. La Croix, I think you should visit my shop." D invited, knowing he may have found his next special customer, "I have a collection of rare birds I think you'd appreciate."

As they entered the shop, even D and Kagome were in for a surprise. Leon was there to greet _them_ for once. Only, he was completely drunk, and seemed to be able to see the animals' more human forms when his inhibitions were lowered, decreasing the problems his stubbornness tended to cause. This was obvious because on one arm as he relaxed on a couch was a hare and the other arm was occupied by a jungle cat. Only one of which was the 'woman' they appeared to be, it seemed. Annoyed, D gave Tetsu permission to eat the detective then ushered his guest from the room.

As they had tea, Kagome's suspicions were proven correct. Jeanne herself admitted to being tired. (Though she also claimed that she would be fine and able to dance after a short rest, the lack of certainty made both D and Kagome hesitate to think the same.) Then at the woman's request, D and Kagome brought Jeanne further back to see the birds she had come to see. The setting was a masquerade or olden days theater. They made her sit down, and a selection of the birds of the shop danced to put on a show for her. They each captivated the ballerina, especially the swan which was the star.

After the star left the stage, Jeanne's reaction showed that she was stunned. Kagome almost worried about the woman's confidence. They learned that being famous and talented tended to be lonely even in the world of ballet. She had come to love her partner Nicholas, the man who had discovered her and nurtured her talent. But she was sure he only loved her dancing, and not her. Now that he'd apparently found untapped talent in a girl named Dominique, a diamond in the rough. She was sure that she'd lost her lover and her position among the troupe. Kagome left to check on Leon when D informed the woman the show wasn't done. She also decided to do a bit of research. There was no way she would stay for what was next. She'd seen the two roosters they had secretly rescued when called in by Leon's boss to help with animals from an illegal fighting ring.

While she'd come to terms with the fact that because of some low-lives the pair only knew battle, she still didn't had to like what it meant. Besides, if all went well the blade D would soon gift the starlet with would be unnecessary. Kagome really hoped so. The woman deserved _some_ amount of real happiness, and if things went wrong she could be arrested if she targeted her apparent rival. That would do no one any good. Besides, D wouldn't need her help for the little magic which would make Jeanne almost think it was a dream. (The sword would prove it otherwise) The Japanese woman did wonder if the ballerina would find the man she loved helping the woman that might ruin things if it was more than paranoia, though.

Unfortunately, a couple of hours later leaving the shop to grab dinner or escape to the kitchen wasn't possible for Kagome, let alone an option, when it came to be that time. Leon had passed out then been dragged to where he'd be out of the way, and she knew D would need help. They at least had learned that Leon had been drunk because he'd been to a high school friend's engagement party then been invited to the man's apartment for more drinks. She wondered how long it had lasted, for Leon to have slept over half the day. Only to learn that apparently, he'd been jealous, which explained things slightly.

When it was the night of the production of Swan Lake for Jeanne's ballet company, D and Kagome dragged Leon. Kagome could tell that her dance was like a farewell. Jeanne did magnificently, however, and the crowd went wild. The Japanese woman snuck backstage and found the 'prince' of the story, Nicholas.

"You... would be the 'Nicholas' Ms. La Croix spoke of, I believe?" Kagome said.

"... Jeanne...?" she'd clearly caught the red-headed man's attention, "What about her?"

"If her love for you is returned, you need to find her fast." Kagome warned, "I met her briefly with a friend of mine, she thinks that Dominique is causing her life to fall to pieces... and that you don't care. In her current state she's bound to do something dangerous."

"... What...?" He obviously couldn't believe his ears.

"Surely you've noticed? Her feelings were easy enough to see. She's seen no sign though, that you care about more than her dancing. Your polishing of Dominique's possible potential makes her think she no longer even has that." Kagome informed the man, "Her dance had an aura that said 'Goodbye'. Tell me, what does whatever she believes in say about suicide?"

"... It can't be!" he said almost to himself, now understanding.

"... Heh, I always loved matchmaking." she said to herself as she walked away.

"Where have you been?" D asked her when she returned.

"Giving this story a chance for an ending that isn't a tragedy." she said.

"What're you two talkin' about?" Leon asked, unable to hear them.

"Oh, only if I should test a baking experiment on you." Kagome claimed.

Of course, at the time the non-dancers were talking of trying to calm the crowd. However, a bigger commotion started when the top dancers were both discovered missing. Leon immediately suspected D, but both he and Kagome had him for an alibi. It turned out to be unnecessary. They turned up the next day, both announcing an early retirement. After that, they disappeared out of the public's radar the very night papers announced a wedding.

**Owari**

Next time: When D ends up kidnapped by a Peruvian terrorist resistance group, he and Leon end up roped into a quest to find El Dorado. After that is Christmas time, and Chris needs to be convinced that he's not bad. Also, Leon and Chris' aunt and uncle show up...


End file.
